Slytherin
by Musicteaandbooks
Summary: Au where Hermione is sorted in Slytherin. Book one is finished and I'm now working through Chamber of Secrets. Posted on ao3 as well under Musicteaandbooks. Dramione, plus other pairings in the future.
1. Slytherin

"Slytherin!"  
Hermione staggered off the dais, stunned.  
Why did it have to be Slytherin? Slytherin was almost as bad as...as Hufflepuff. Every book she'd read warned of scheming and plotting pure-bloods who would probably kill her as soon as she walked into their dormitory.  
Numbly, she heard a couple of boos from what had been her chosen house, Gryffindor.  
Two thuggish sort of first years stood on their bench and cheered with fists in the air as a thin pale boy who looked as though he would catch at the first open window was sorted into Slytherin as well.

She barely moved the entire meal, even through Dumbledore's speech. When they were dismissed, a burly prefect named Marcus Flint ushered the first years out of the Great Hall. As he walked, Flint started a brusque speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and Slytherin. Any half bloods? Yes? Good. Make friends with the purebloods. They can help you learn our traditions and rules. Politics in our circles bleed into everything. Dinners, dances, conversations in the shops, everywhere. Best start learning now. That goes for all of you in fact, not just half bloods. "  
Hermione shoved towards the front of the group, intending to inform the business-like prefect of her blood status, but he continued without stopping. There were castle rules, tips, and tricks that apparently other houses didn't inform their first years of. Best pay attention, prefect Flint said. "You're in Slytherin now. You will be responsible for upholding our name, and working to add to the list of Slytherin Greats one day, which means knowing when to be the picture of decorum and when to...flaunt your triumphs. " He eyeballed the two boys from the table who had cheered, but didn't say anything.

Hogwarts, A History had said a little about each common room, and Hermione knew that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor occupied the towers, but it only became clear where the Slytherin commons where once Flint had led them through the false wall. It was a dungeon. Classy, beautiful, similar to a mansion parlour, but still a dungeon that seemed to be under a lake, considering the floor-to-ceiling windows of an underwater view.

"Hogwarts has rules and frankly you're all smart enough to figure them out, so all I'll say is that if you are caught breaking rules, you deserve what you get. That said," he raised an eyebrow at them, "Here, we won't sell you out. Slytherin is your family now, and you never betray family, you understand?" Hermione felt rather intimidated, especially when he told them to remember that their age was not an excuse for much and that it was best to not give the teachers 'any extra reason to suspect you'. Hermione felt slightly confused by that. Had she already given them some reason to suspect her? That simply wouldn't do at all.  
"The other houses are probably telling their first years to make inter-house friends, but for you lot it's mostly a waste of time-"  
"You can if you want to!" Someone yelled.

"Oh because it worked out so well last time with those Ravenclaws eh?!" Another student said sarcastically. Flint snickered a little, then turned back to his charges. "As I was saying, it's essentially pointless, trying to make inter-house friends for us. The other houses typically don't look too kindly on us, and it is not seemly for Slytherins to be seen begging and throwing themselves at people merely for the sake of new friends. We must be seen as a united front."

Hermione nodded vaguely and turned away to observe her new home.  
Set in underground dungeons as she'd noticed, there was a warm fireplace crackling away, with torches and lamps on the walls. One whole side was a giant window from the lake she had crossed where fish and magical creatures swam past and gave the room a flowing greenish hue.  
There was a second level balcony around the rim of the room, with bookcases and comfy chairs and tables spread across it while downstairs there were musical instruments, some art supplies, more couches and chaise lounges, and several shelves filled with little bottles and vials of potions, each neatly labeled in a wide variety of handwriting. Curious, she stepped towards it.  
"Healing potions. Father says it's foolish to trust some half-train mediwitch considering the standards at this school. He's trying to fix that of course, but in the meanwhile, the better potion students brew these themselves. They're unregulated, so we don't need the whole school seeing us in hospital unless it's really bad. "  
It was the pale boy, who had been cheered on at his sorting. He looked and sounded quite smug, Hermione decided.  
"Who are you?" She asked somewhat rudely. Not on purpose of course, but if he was the Heir for one of the better known families, it was possible she'd read about them and let it never be said Hermione didn't gather information.  
"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. I don't think I recognise you?" His brow furrowed a bit, voice going a little softer than the aggressive and cocky tone he used in public.  
"Hermione Granger. "  
"Ah half blood then. " he nodded, eyebrows raised. Inwardly, Hermione cringed and braced herself. "Er, no...I'm muggle born" In a bit of defiance at his likely rejection, Hermione stuck her chin out and held her head high.  
Draco looked stunned. "How'd you get into Slytherin then? There hasn't been one of your kind in over a century! Is it some trick?"

Hermione couldn't help but snort at that. "Hardly. I don't know any magic, how could it be a trick? And that was very rude of you," she said primly. Evidently the boy felt confused as to what to do because be dragged her over to the prefect now laughing with his friends and dumped Hermione there. "Flint she's a muggleborn!"

Hermione hated the way the laughter slid off their faces. She hated seeing their expressions change, hated seeing how their opinion went from 'just another firstie' to such racism. Flint looked her over, then said slowly. "Is he right? Are you a muggleborn?"

"Yes." said Hermione. "But it can't have been a trick like he said because I don't know any magic aside from the spells in our schoolbooks and couldn't have done anything, right?" she glanced between the older students worriedly. This was where they tossed her out, where the headmaster expelled her from Hogwarts because her house wouldn't accept her, where the only place she might fit in was suddenly refusing to let her try.

Flint looked at her again, then yelled for a few more friends. To Hermione, it looked as though the entire sixth and seventh years had gathered to decide her fate.

"She's a muggleborn."

"Oi Flint is that all you came to tell us? Robert was setting up the poker tournament!" said one girl.

"Yeah honestly." said another boy. "Who cares? Just don't tell anyone, boom problem solved."

One of Flint's friends regarded Hermione for a moment, brow furrowed. "You say you know the spells in your schoolbooks?"

What kind of question was that, Hermione wondered. "Yes of course I do."

"You're smart, you'll work hard and get good grades?" said another girl. "What I mean is, you won't be lazing about slacking on your schoolwork and you'll learn about the wizarding world?"

Hermione sighed in relief. Well, if that was all they were asking of her, it would be easy! She'd always been the top of her class anyways. "I, yes of course!"

Flint turned back to Draco. "Well there you go. She's Slytherin first and foremost now, and you're no better than a Gryffindor if you ostracise her. Now shoo."

Hermione gulped and back away in relief, then ran to find her dorm room and sank onto her bed in relief. A strange sort of laugh bubbled up, and soon Hermione was giggling.

"Err, you're Hermione? What exactly are you doing?" A blonde girl stood at the foot of her bed with an eyebrow raised as if to protest something dirty at her feet. Hermione glanced at the girl, and snickered once more. "Yes sorry. I'm Hermione. And you are…?"

The blonde held out a hand, smiling slightly. "I'm Daphne Greengrass. They say you're a muggleborn, is it true?"

"Yes unfortunately. And you're a pureblood?" Daphne preened a little and nodded. "My family is one of the Sacred Twenty Eight in fact. We're one of the richest and oldest families in Britain. Not as old as the Blacks of course," she added hastily, "But certainly still up there. So what's it like being raised by muggles?"

Hermione stiffened slightly. Her parents were more than just muggles, especially considering what a low opinion wizards had for muggles. "It's fine I suppose. I love my family dearly of course, but the other children at school were frankly rather rude."

Daphne shrugged a little. "You're muggleborn, and Slytherin. I hope you're used to rude because when the other houses find out about you they'll treat you even worse than usual."

That night as Hermione lay in her bed watching the creatures swim around and listening to her roommates' breathing, she thought over her first day. If the Slytherins were rather...sly and willing to break the rules but strangely strict on anyone who was caught, she decided to not mention it to her parents yet. And she could only hope the prejudice wasn't near so bad as Daphne and the others had predicted.

 **Hey so I recently went back and reread this and was cringing at the wording and grammar and stuff so I guess I'm trying to beta my own stuff since I'm not sure how to find one to do it for me. But you can't really salvage poor writing without some heavy changes anyways so it's good I'm doing this.**

 **Anyways, I know the prefect used to be Warrington, but I was doing research for some other chapters and realised that he's only two years above Hermione and so this makes about zero sense. Meanwhile as far as I can find, Marcus Flint is about perfect timewise, especially since he may have had to retake a year letting the headmaster choose him as prefect in the hopes of getting him to be responsable. Hopefully I'll be able to drudge through the next chapters too, so if you tried this story once and ditched it because it was about the level of a sixth grader, well, hopefully this is a little better.**


	2. Prejudiced Indeed

It was just as bad, if not worse.  
At breakfast the next morning, scathing comments from the other three houses were hissed and sneered at the green and silver students. Once, a couple of Gryffindors ran at some of the first years yelling out dire warnings about snakes in the dungeons, and a couple of the better known or higher up purebloods received hate mail at the table.  
It struck Hermione that for houses who claimed Slytherin was prejudiced and no doubt incubating the anti-merlin to boot, at least Slytherins had some form of a code of honour. What it was she didn't know, but it was undeniably there. For one thing, none of the Slytherins mentioned her blood status outside of the dorms that first morning in the hope that nobody would find out. It'd felt like some shameful secret at first, but Millie had explained on the way to Transfiguration that it was only because she would be persecuted far worse once they knew.

Their professor announced herself as Professor McGonagall. She was an older lady who looked strict and clever in an 'I've been alive longer than your parents, don't even try' sort of way with gray hair drawn into a sharp bun and impeccable emerald robes.  
She paused at Hermione's name during rolecall, and an awful sense of foreboding seemed to fall over them. Belatedly the girl remembered her Hogwarts Letter, signed by a 'deputy-headmistress McGonagall'.  
"Miss Granger? You are a Slytherin?"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"You do know that Slytherin has never accepted or liked muggle borns, going so far as to persecute them?" A couple of her housemates snorted rudely at the professor's words. Clearly the lady had never bothered to look beyond her glasses at the housemates already correcting their own personal views to accept Hermione.  
"We Slytherins choose house over blood. "  
"I'd advise you to be very careful of that. "

Class dragged on. And on.  
When it let out, the Gryffindors shoved past them, poorly hiding the violence and tossing rude words back and forth. Many were snickering and gossiping about Hermione's newly discovered status, while others attempted to announce it as loudly as possible.  
"It's alright Hermione. I'm pretty sure you're already the smartest in our year, what with answering every question she had and even making your matchstick go silvery. " said Pansy Parkinson walking alongside her along with Millie and Daphne Greengrass. All three were in her dorm with her and the other two girls had stayed up late with Hermione and Daphne getting to know each other.  
"Potions is up next we better hurry. Snape may be our head of house but I still don't want to tempt say he's notoriously mean anyways, and he hates Potter." Said Daphne dragging her friends with her. As the girls moved down the corridor, laughter seemed to follow them.  
"Is it true Gred?"  
"Why I can hardly believe it Forge!"  
Daphne glanced back a moment, then turned at hissed to Hermione, "it's those redheaded twins who booed you at the sorting!" Hermione nodded, but didn't trust herself to say anything. Behind them the insults continued, fading off as the girls headed for the dungeons.  
"Is Slytherin so broken now as to accept muggleborns?"  
"Even better, would she spill their secrets for us?"  
"Oh please she probably can't see past the bushes of hair. "  
"I dunno, looking down must be hard with the buck teeth. I didn't know anyone still had those traits. "  
"Must be a muggle born thing. After all, they hardly have magic to do these things for them. "  
Hermione tried not to turn back and glare at the the red headed twins no doubt nearly out of sight beyond the gloomy stairs. Though some part of her wanted to cry, pride made her stiffen her back and keep walking.  
"Hermione?"  
"Don't listen to those jerks. "  
"They don't know what they're talking about, and obviously you're just as human as the rest of us. "  
"I didn't even notice the buckteeth. Honestly they're exaggerating. A three second shrinking charm would do the trick if my mother were here..."  
Hermione nodded to her friend gratefully, shrugging away any possible tears."Thanks. Now, we really should go. We'll be late as is. "

Snape stared at the girls for a moment when they rushed in. "First day though it may be, you are not unfamiliar with the dungeons by now. Try not to be late next time. "  
They took their seats quietly as Snape resumed harassing a Gryffindor boy.  
"Tell me Potter, where would I look for a bezoar?"  
Surprised, Hermione raised her hand at the the easy question. The professor ignored her and stared at potter, but he didn't know the answer. Narrowing his eyes, Snape switched to another question. Again, Hermione raised her hand. No response from Snape. Potter shrugged, looking to his red haired friend. Gliding forward, Snape posed a third question and his eyes seemed to glitter like a predator locked onto prey for the kill.  
Hermione doubted it would do anything but she raised her hand anyways. Potter shrugged for a third time and glanced at her. "I don't know sir, but the Slytherin girl does. Why don't you ask her?" Snape looked infuriated.  
"And yet, it remains ever clear to me that aside from this girl, none of the rest of you can read. Evidently being a celebrity is a state I would not wish to be in."  
Throughout the class Snape would speak, always laden with sarcasm and biting comments or direct insults, always aimed at the Gryffindors. The Slytherins only ever faced 'light' reprimands, though not one received a compliment or recognition from him.  
Conversation burst out not a moment after he had released the class, everyone comparing notes on their professor. "That. Was. you see Snape docking from Gryffindor?"  
"That hat was amazing, giving us Hermione. "  
"Did you see that idiot Potter? He even has a sidekick!"  
"Hah! It should figure that that sidekick is a Weasley. My father says all Weasels have red hair, a billion kids, and shabby clothes. They're so poor I bet that that boy is clinging to Potter in hopes of his master dropping a galleon or something." Draco sneered, glancing at the boy in question.  
The Gryffindors didn't respond, too busy complaining about Snape, Hermione, potions class, Hermione, the Slytherins, and Hermione.  
"You know that girl probably memorised her school books in hopes of passing the tests on memory alone. "  
"Snape is literally the worst teacher. Why has no one fired him?"  
"He just tore into us and gave so much homework!"  
"Those girls came late to class and he didn't even blink. You know if we'd have done that..."Gryffindor complaints eventually fell away as they left for their Tower and the girls headed back to the common rooms.

Hatred was exhausting, Hermione thought to herself wearily after dinner. She lay haphazardly on one of the couches rubbing her stomach from the rich food and trying to forget all the things they'd called her.  
"You're Hermione right? The muggle born?" Hermione looked up. The speaker was a young boy with glasses and the general studious look, with his tie neatly tucked under a cardigan. He leaned against her couch rather casually, in Hermione's opinion, for someone she'd never met before.  
"Yes I am. You're a pureblood I suppose?"  
He grinned at that and stuck out his hand. "Sorry, I should have realised that was rather rude. Yes I am, and you can call me Theo. It's short for Theodore of course, Theodore Nott. "  
"Hello, I'm Hermione." She offered a tight smile, still trying to forget about her classes, particularly the students in them. He nodded and flopped onto a chair across from her.  
"Yeah err, listen. As nice as it is to see our hourglass so full of points, and nice to see you pulling one over on those Ravenclaws, it's a little excessive. We, uh, we don't really show off here. And it looks rather swotty and desperate if you do, especially if you're a muggleborn."  
Hermione stared at him."I don't really understand what you're saying."  
He gave a pained smile and scuffed his feet nervously. "Alright well, you look rather silly, always shoving your hand in the air and trying to show off. I'm just saying, if you're doing this in some mistaken attempt to make sure people know you belong, it's doing the opposite. Everyone can tell. It's slightly embarrassing, and not subtly at all. You'll make enemies."  
"If you're telling me to try to pretend to be a pure blood, there's no way that'll happen."  
He exhaled and leaned back looking frustrated.  
"Yeah whatever. Just, you need to represent our house. " he laid emphasis on the last word, trying to get her to differentiate pureblood from Slytherin.  
"Have a little pride in yourself because frankly it's slightly pathetic when you're bouncing up and down waggling your hand and practically begging the teacher to let you answer, even finishing other students' answers."

Hermione didn't respond, still staring at the boy. So she should, what? Start acting arrogant and full of herself like Draco? Or perhaps always look impeccable and not out of place if she were on the front of one of her mother's magazine's? Didn't these people care whether or not the had the ability to compete with them, the ability to do what they could do? Did they care about anything other than looks? Glowering a bit after him, Hermione walked herself over to a table and began studying for tomorrow's homework, doing so more than a little just out of spite.

"Hey, Hermione. These are my friends, Greg and Vince. "  
It was Draco. On his left and right were his personal sorting cheerleaders, though when flanking him like that they could've been his bodyguards for all she knew.  
"Pleasure to meet you. How do you do?" said Hermione, sticking her hand out to first one boy then the other. One of them stared at her hand in confusion, and Draco waved it away without a thought.  
"Yeah anyways, some of the second years were going to start a round of blackjack. Wanna join us? We can't play but if we watch enough we'll know how by next year. "  
"Isn't that poker? I'm sure that's not allowed." said Hermione dubiously. One of the bodyguards, Greg possibly, finally spoke, though rather sullenly. "Nowhere does it say 'don't play blackjack'. And besides, who'll turn us in? The head boy and girl are some of the best players and the prefects run the betting."  
Hermione arched an eyebrow."You can't possibly think that prefect Flint meant it when he said it didn't what you did as long as you weren't caught! And besides, it's wrong to break the rules even if nobody does anything. And I have homework, so there. "  
"Oh please, don't be a swot. " said Draco, parroting Theo. He tried to drag her over to the laughing second years, and even attempted threats once or twice, then eventually let her be muttering 'we've been stuck with some ruddy Ravenclaw that's what. Come on Vince, Greg'.

The wizarding world was very backward, Hermione concluded to herself, if they attended a school and cared for little besides house rivalries and appearances.

 **A/N This is the new edited version. Someday, hopefully, this story won't sound so juvenile on paper, but until then I'll keep working away at it.**


	3. Gryffindor Privilege

The next few weeks past in an increasing blur. Homework, occasional house games, classes, and food. Millie, Pansy, and Daphne became Hermione's closest friends. The boys became frequent visitors as most of them were all childhood friends, and though Hermione liked them well enough, she still didn't quite consider the boys to be friends yet. Perhaps it was the derision from Draco when he first realised what she was. Or that the boys all seemed rather mean to people they didn't like. Hermione conveniently ignored that her roommates were easily just as mean when necessary.

"Did you hear those idiots? Honest it's a wonder Gryffindor has any points at all. " Pansy was miming the Weasley boy's expression from History Of Magic while the others laughed. He'd managed to snore loud enough to disturb Professor Binns, who had of course detracted points.

"Yes you told us. Anyways we've got flying lessons this Saturday. With the Gryffindors. I told father it's a required class and he agrees that it's quite ridiculous. I could outfly some of the second years, or even third years!" said Draco proudly. Whenever he joined them, the subject of quidditch seemed to follow. This did not very well please Hermione, who was secretly rather terrified of it, and when so far as to say so. "Well, I for one don't plan on riding a broomstick unless there's a very good reason for it. And is this class even necessary?"

Draco laughed. "You're just upset because it's not something you can learn in a book."

"Cheer up 'Mione," said Theo bracingly. "At least we get to see Longbottom and Potter make a fool of themselves."

Saturday morning came around and with it, a very sudden bout of nausea for Hermione. Try as she might, none of the food seemed appealing after the realisation that in less than an hours time, her feet would no longer be solidly on the ground and there was a very real possibility that she wouldn't do well in this class." I mean, flying with fellow Slytherins is one thing. You all are my housemates. But the Gryffindors? This is only going to be ammunition for them. It isn't fair!" She cried, waving around cold sausage on a fork.

"If things were fair, Slytherin wouldn't be the 'evil' house and Gryffindor wouldn't be the favourite. Truly I think we have so many dark wizards because they get tired of playing nicely and still getting jilted. " said Theo. "And enough with that poor sausage. You'll take someone's eye out."

"Theo that's not helpful. "

"We've got ten minutes. Unless you want to be late to your first flying lesson..."

"Oh shut up Draco. We all know you'd be there now if you could. Swot. " said Daphne cheerfully. Somewhere, a bell rang, signalling the imminent class. The first years bolted for the door, running through hallways to get to the quidditch pitch outside.

"Now. I want you all to stand by a broom. Go on, quickly. Hold your hand out above the broom, and firmly say 'up'. "

Simple instructions, but far harder in practice. Some people, like Draco and Potter, had their broom whiz into their hands immediately. Others, like Hermione and Longbottom, had but a little roll from the broomsticks. The less her broom did, the louder and angrier Hermione got, until she was practically shouting at it. Theo looked at the struggling girl a few spots over and quietly slipped in next to her. "Up you go," he whispered to her broom, handing it to her when Madame Hooch looked away. Hermione didn't appreciate the help. Not at all. "That's cheating!" She hissed.

"I don't care. You looked nearly as ridiculous as Longbottom, and frankly that's surprising."

Hermione didn't say anything because Madame Hooch was giving instructions again, but she made up for it by glaring at him. He only snickered and pointedly watched the professor.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you to mount your broom, rise slowly into the air for three seconds, only three seconds! And then come down again."

Clearly Longbottom wasn't listening because he'd already swung his leg over the broom and accidentally begun rising. In panic he jerked the handle around, but it only made the problem worse. Madame Hooch yelled at him to come down immediately, threatening points and detention, but everyone could see that Longbottom simply had no idea what he was doing and couldn't have landed if he wanted to. Below him, students were clustering into two groups of green and red, while above them the flying Gryffindor zoomed wilder and wilder, until he soared up and caught his cloak on a high level torch bracket, the broom dropping away as he hung there. Titters and laughter rippled from the Slytherins and Hermione had to admit, nothing she could do in the class would ever be as bad as this idiot. The boy shrieked loudly and waved his arms and in one long rip the cloak came free and he tumbled to the ground. Madame Hooch rushed over and quickly took him to the infirmary saying 'if I see a single broom in the air, you'll be expelled before you can say quidditch."

It was truly a poor decision to leave maliciously overexcited Slytherins and self-righteously malcontent Gryffindors together.

"The fat lump couldn't even keep hold of his toy. " Draco snorted. Predictably, Potter rose to the claim and defended his house mate, though not terribly well. "Shove off Malfoy!"

"Oh ho. Hermione help me. He's told me to stop, I guess I'll have to, won't I," he grinned at her, then turned back to Potter. "I don't know about shoving off, I always thought it was better to kick off. But then, you've never ridden a broom before have you?" He strode to the remembrall and picking it up, smoothly kicked off the ground and was airborne in moments. "If you're so set on helping him, come and get it Potter. "

"Draco no!" Hermione shrieked. "That's breaking about a hundred school rules and there's no way you can't get caught. Come down!" It was pointless. In the end, Daphne had to shut Hermione up by pointing out that she could only watch and learn right now. Potter, on the other hand, evidently had a poor case of Spanish Honour and refused to leave a challenge. He immediately jumped on his broom and flew after Draco, manoeuvring very well for someone who had 'never flown before'.

"I call liar. Nobody can fly like that without practice. Instinct only goes so far." Said Pansy. Daphne nodded in agreement, watching the pair avidly.

When Draco threw the ball in a perfect long shot, everyone stood, stunned, as Potter chased after it, lying low on his broom and closing distance until he caught it. Anyone could see the sheer skill and talent it took, even Hermione. He landed in a cloud of delighted Gryffindors, congratulating him on defending honour and 'showing Malfoy what's what.' Hermione stood simmering with wrath until Daphne tapped her arm and pointed towards the castle where a very angry looking Professor McGonagall was furiously storming onto the fields. "Potter! Come with me. Immediately!" She glared at the other students for a moment and dismissed class, then took off with the boy in tow.

"Thank heavens he's getting punished." Hermione said in relief. "Though really, you should be too Draco. She said we would be if we had tried to fly...so it's not really fair you get away with this. "

"Hermione don't turn him in." Groaned Theo. "Have you learned nothing about the houses yet? I can assure you, we'll be targeted or punished for stuff that we don't deserve later on, and you can say we deserved it then."

That night, the girls sat in their dorm casually finishing homework and talking.

"D'you really think they'll expel him? I mean, it wasn't that bad a crime."

"They really can't. Why're you so worried about that Potter boy Hermione? And besides, they won't anyways. He's Gryffindor, he's Harry Potter, he's the teachers favourite...not to mention, those Weasley twins do far worse and they're still here. "

"Amen to that." Pansy muttered. "Are the basic properties of a successful charm Speak, Visualise, Wand work?"

"Basically. It's Speak, Visualise/Concentrate (either one works), Wave. The movement for most charms is a wave of some kind, and there's only a few exceptions, so you can just say wave." Hermione explained, neatly avoiding the question of Potter.

"Brilliant thanks." Said Pansy. "Oh, listen, for Christmas, how about we all spend it together? It can be here...or not. Malfoy Manor is cool and might work, but it's also a little creepy. More gothic style if you know what I mean."

"I think that's a cool idea. My family has a wing for guests in the family mansion, plus a large cottage. I might be able to convince them that we can stay in there!" Daphne chewed on the end of her Quill as she added a flourish to her essay, then looked up at the other girls.

"Millie, if we stay at the Greengrass mansion or cottage, do you want to bring your dogs? They're so cute, and would be perfect for a sleepover."

And just like that, homework was forgotten and the girls began dreaming of Christmas, in September.

 **A/N: Nothing's been working today, I'm sorry. First this chapter was malfunctioning, and then I accidentally replaced this chapter with the next chapter and left the next chapter unedited...yeah. It's been a mess. Sorry. Anyways, this chapter should now be working properly, and revised and edited. Let me know if it's not working, and many thanks to the guest who did let me know about it the first time around.**


	4. They See it Trolling, They Judging

Draco's mother sent sweets at breakfast the next morning. Daphne and Greg received similar foodstuffs and the first years quickly decided to pool their resources. A debate on rationing ensued, until Draco suddenly stood and yelled for all and sundry, "Look everyone! Potter's got himself a broomstick for breaking the rules!" And indeed the boy was hurrying away with a clearly broomstick shaped package in hand.

"How is that fair? I thought they were going to expel him! Madame Hooch said that we were not to-"

"Fairness is for the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Haven't you noticed Hermione?" Millie demanded.

"No! I'll see enough when I'm convinced that there is some semblance of order here! How have they not descended into anarchy?"

Theo cleared his throat awkwardly to join the arguing girls. "Dictatorship. The teachers here...ultimately, it's Dumbledore and his right hand McGonagall. "

"Yeah speaking of that...why haven't the teachers taken away Potter's gift? Even they can't go that far." Said Pansy matter-of-factly, spreading marmalade on her toast. Hermione stared at her friend for a moment, eyes growing wide. "No, no they could couldn't they?"

"What? I'm lost. "

"Who could have given him that?" She demanded. "He grew up with muggles who know nothing of this world. His clothes are shabby hand-me-downs that don't fit. There's no way that broom is a gift from them, and it's not a gift from his one and only friend Weasel because that family is as poor dirt."

Daphne frowned. "Are you saying McGonagall gave it to him? Or the school? Because that's..."

"That would make sense actually." Draco cut in, his mouth rather full of sausage. "She took him away yesterday, but we don't know where. And that woman's a fanatic when it comes to the House Cup and Quidditch. Couldn't look Snape in the eye for the last seven years we've won, according to father." He swallowed hurriedly, then gestured for Greg and Vince to follow him as he ran after Potter.

They didn't see Draco and co. until Defense Against the Dark Arts, as the boys came panting in the door late.

"He's the seeker for Gryffindor. "

"Mi-mister Mal-Malfoy, d-do please be qu-quiet. "

Hermione felt drawn between a mutinous anger, and guilt for being angry. In the end, even her guilt faded away leaving a growing dislike for the Potter boy.

By the end of the day, everyone knew that Potter was playing for Gryffindor. Inter-house relations rapidly began to break after . As Halloween came around, things had escalated to more than insults. Though it was near sacrilege to hex first years due to their inability to do anything, Hermione had to dodge flying curses more than once. Apparently Gryffindor wasn't the only house tired of Slytherin's seven year streak.

Halloween dawned, and excitement was high for the feast, despite house tensions. Whispers and taunts seemed to follow Hermione everywhere she went and by the end of Transfiguration, when Weasley loudly pondered the possibility of her having no friends, Hermione ran out to the lavatory and began to cry.

"Hermione? You can't listen to them. They're jerks, but really. Although, the boys got pretty mad and I saw Draco defending you pretty well out there." Millie's voice floated over the top of Hermione's stall, soft and quiet and pure sweetness.

"Yeah Hermione, you knew they're just doing form, it's what they've been taught. At least it's nothing personal. Besides, you know that Weasley is like a mountain troll: slow and stupid but somehow, still mean. " The small smile was evident in Daphne's voice. Hermione sniffled a little, then wiped herself off and took her forgotten school bag with a watery smile and quiet 'thanks'

In potions, Draco moved to sit next to her once they'd been released to find partners and commence brewing. He wanted to talk about the morning fiascos but wasn't quite sure how to bring it up. Fortunately Hermione seemed determined to say thank you to everyone who helped and brought it up first.

"I heard you stood up for me. Thank you."

"Of course. We Slytherins stick together. And why wouldn't I help a friend?" He nudged her playfully, then sobered. "Also...I'm sorry. About that first day, when I was rude about your blood status. Clearly it doesn't affect your ability. Negatively at least. Maybe you're so good because you're a Muggleborn." He added pensively.

Hermione smiled and quickly changed the topic, but the word 'friend' seemed to echo quite happily in her brain for an unusual amount of time afterwards.

"Do I see no one besides Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy who are able to brew this correctly? If you insolent idiots were not able to do this simple task, the rest of your potions career will be ridiculously difficult. Perhaps I might add that if some of you spent less time talking and more time thinking, this would not be near so disastrous. " said Snape, sweeping about the dungeon.

"Maybe if he brewed a proper hair potion, his hair wouldn't be so disastrous." Weasley whispered to Potter, though the Slytherins who were seated nearby could all hear him.

Apparently, so could Snape.

"Detention, Weasley, and ten points from Gryffindor."

When Snape was gone, Draco leaned over.

"Maybe if Weasel-bee learned that McGonagall wasn't here to protect him, he could keep his blood traitor mouth shut. " The Slytherin first years entirely expected Weasley to yell back. Or Potter. Maybe even Longbottom, he was a puppy follower of Potter wasn't he? They didn't expect one of the Indian twins, Patil, to speak up.

"Malfoy you shut your over privileged mouth before I hex you behind Snape's back!"

"Please. You couldn't even do red sparks in charms this morning. Not to mention, those robes look rather tight around the middle. You might want to learn an enlarging charm before the hexes. And tell your twin the same, I'm sure she's got as many problems as you. "

Patil looked stunned. She turned back to her friends, but they were audited clearly looking anywhere but at their friend. She ran off crying as soon as potions ended.

"You'd think Professor Quirrell would know his subject better, honestly." Hermione sat flipping through her DADA textbook in the common room. It wasn't terribly impressive.

"He does actually. But since meeting a vampire in Albania, he's been dreadfully scared. Father says he used to be brilliant." Draco was flopped on a chair next to her, practicing a charm with Theo.

"Used to be? Draco he still is. Mother 'highly suggested'," Pansy made air quotes, "that we be kind to him."

"Well in that case, you might want to put the book down and do the homework."

"Relax Daph. I can ask Hermione to help me later. "

Theo snickered.

"And by help, you mean copy her essay. "

"Precisely."

"I would not allow it." Hermione stated primly. .

"Yes well...if you were Potter's best friend, McGonagall would turn a blind eye. Snape will for us anyways and Quirrell quivers at his own shadow, so there's no harm in handing it over."

"Draco that's not funny in the slightest. I refuse. There most certainly is harm and it happens to be Pansy not learning the fundamental basics and consequently not being able to grasp the higher magics!"

Blaise coughed and Theo suddenly seemed occupied with shuffling his feet. Nobody would make eye contact.

"Oh what is it?" Hermione snapped. "Another pure blood society thing I just don't understand?"

Pansy jerked her head up.

"Yes. I don't need to learn NEWT level magics. That's what my husband is expected to do. Now granted-"

"Your husband?!" Demanded Hermione. "You're eleven! Why on earth are you thinking about marriage? And besides, that's completely barbaric!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Because things work differently here. If you had bothered to listen to Pansy, she was about to say that technically, a woman doesn't have to learn NEWT level magics because while everyone knows the men work and provide, the women are supposed to maintain the image of decorum. It's a privilege to not have to work, to have elves to do magic for you."

Theo nodded his assent. "True but also because in times of war, the wives and mothers are always underestimated. They're typically the ones with the largest repertoire of hexes and curses and spells for just about any occasion. BUT-" he added hastily as Hermione began to protest again. "-the point is that the higher up women keep their magical prowess (or lack thereof) a complete secret. Pansy could take advantage of that and undereducate herself if she wanted, and because she will marry well, nobody will know."

"It's desirable for a woman to be well versed in the subtler weapons for her family so the husband can take the obvious and appear to be the only threat." Said Blaise to sum everything up.

" I can vouch for that." Draco said seriously. "Mother's no simpering idiot. Father goes to her for nearly everything, and I'm doomed when they work together."

"Draco! That's no way to speak about your parents." Draco merely shrugged at Hermione's reprimand.

"Don't forget the importance of bloodlines and alliances." Said Millie softly. Hermione jumped. Since when had Millie been there?

"Well, I think it's perfectly ridiculous and it's no wonder all you lot are horribly angry the entire time. And anyways, it's almost time for the feast." Said Hermione, turning away to gather her things. Like any twelve year old, she found the serious topic of marriage to be shudder-inducing and rather revolving to think about.

At the feast, ghosts wandered throughout the Hall, more often than not wandering through people too. There was just as much food as the welcome feast, and the boys immediately tried to stuff themselves. Daphne and Pansy on the other hand, tried to seem elegant like their mothers and ate little. Hermione and Millie ate what they wanted, which wasn't extreme. All around there was cheerful exclamations.

"Oh look! Enchanted truffles! Quinzy, our house elf cook you know, tried to make some but she didn't have the hang of the magic yet because we got the Greengrass' house elf to instruct her on it. Guess he didn't do so well"

"Oh I remember that." Said Daphne thoughtfully. "Father asked our house elf to make them the next time she had the spare time and when my birthday came around she made the most delicious batch ever."

"What do the truffles do exactly?" Hermione felt little apprehensive about them, especially since All Hallows' Eve meant pranks and practical jokes and spooks.

"Well," Draco tried to explain, but it was a little hard to understand from the food in his mouth.

"Depends on who makes them. Usually, they're enchanted so that whoever eats it tastes their favourite flavour. That's what we do at higher society gatherings. "

"Yeah well, with kids and jokesters, it can do all sorts of strange things, the least of which is turning into your least favourite flavours. They're kind of like Bertie Botts actually. "

Hermione stared at the truffle in her hand. "Well then. Do go on and try it. I'm a little afraid to myself."

Before Draco could eat it, Professor Quirrell ran screaming into the Great Hall.

"TROLLLLLLL! In the DUNGEONSSSSS! Thought you ought to know."

With that, he fainted.

Mass panic ensued. Several second year even started sprinting for the doors, until Dumbledore calmly amplified his voice to ask for silence.

"Prefects, please take your house members to your common rooms and stay there. Teachers, with me."

Flint ran up to Snape before he swept off. When he came back, even the older students flocked to him.

"Obviously we can't go in the dungeons, so Slytherin house is going to the Transfigurations classroom on the sixth floor. Everyone, follow me. "

"Hermione, don't look now, but isn't Potter distinctly walking away from his house, with Weasley?"

"I can hardly tell you if Potter is leaving without looking can I?" At that, she discreetly turned in time to see the two Gryffindors slip down the stairs to the dungeons.

"They'll be killed! Where are they going?!" She hissed. Draco didn't look concerned. If anything, he was rather gleeful.

"Doesn't matter to us. It just means the teachers' favourites will be gone and we can get down to real house competition. "

"You know," Hermione murmured,"The Patil girl missed classes after potions. Rumour said she stayed in the dungeon bathroom crying. I'll bet you ten quid, oh no it's muggle money. Anyways, bet you galleons to sickles she's in the bathroom and they're trying to rescue her from the troll. "

"Would they be that stupid?" Draco asked rhetorically, gazing into the distance as if it held deep answers.

"If you two are talking about Gryffindors, then yes they are stupid enough to go down and try to rescue a girl from the troll plagued lavatories. "

Theo and Daphne were standing across from them in the transfiguration classroom, grinning.

"Well, we've got to do something!"Hermione was beginning to panic.

"Yeah, like what? Besides, the teachers are down there. We're fine, they'll be fine, it's all alright. Gryffindorks may not think about these things, but that Patil girl only had to last about ten minutes while waiting for the teachers. And trust me, it isn't hard. Mountain trolls are dumber than rocks and pretty slow. "

They were interrupted by Flint, who announced that the troll was vanquished and they could finish the feast in the common room and then 'go to bed'.

But after such an evening, Hermione didn't feel much like finishing the feast, and secluded herself in the dorm to sleep.

 **A/N: this chapter is now revised and updated, after a ridiculously long day. I hated the original version of this.**


	5. Blaise

"Hermione! Wake up!"

The girl in question groaned. "Millie? What's up?"

"Rumour has it Potter and Weasley were the ones to knock out the troll, and saved Patil last night. "

"If you woke me up just to tell me that, I won't help you with the next Transfiguration homework. I already know."

Mille sat down on her bed rather hard. "Are you kidding me? How could you know already?"

Hermione yawned, looking at her with half lidded eyes. "Draco and I saw them leave to go save her. It isn't a difficult leap. "

"Oh. Well anyways, most of the 6th and 7th year students are terribly hungover. They've used much of the hangover potions in the common room and are lounging around groaning while they wait for it to kick in. So you might not want to make too much noise when you leave. "

Hermione whipped around. She'd been in the process of putting her uniform on, but stopped cold. "You mean to tell me they were drinking?! That's not only not allowed, it's _illegal_! Don't you think this has taken rule breaking too far?"

Millie looked at her oddly and laughed. "No. Literally everyone drinks on Halloween. Our parents even let the little children have a small glass. It's tradition you know. To celebrate our one free day of the year. Most people wear wizarding robes out to the muggle world on All Hallows' Eve, just because they can. "

Hermione stared in horror. "This is barbaric! I mean really. It's one thing to drink for tradition, and another to go and get totally plastered!" Grabbing a robe, Hermione marched towards the door.

"No Hermione, you can't!" Millie reached out to grab Hermione before she could do something she'd regret. "You know nothing of wizarding culture, you'll only make a mess."

Daphne walked in with impeccable timing. Hermione was at the door in her night robe over half a uniform, while Millie was in her pjs and gripping her arm. She regarded the two girls for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, if this is about the drinking, don't. Potter and Weasley got twenty points for disregarding orders and almost killing themselves. And anyways, showers will be taken soon if you don't hurry. So get moving. "

"Find. But I most definitely do _not_ approve of this. "

"That's great and all, but you really can't do anything about it." said Pansy, flouncing into the room and grabbing her towel.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick announced they would be doing softening charms, and congratulated Potter on his use of the levitation charm.

"It was Ron who cast it, Professor. " said Potter quietly.

Flitwick turned around from where he had been writing instructions, properties, and names on a chalk board.

"Did you say something?"

"You know, that elf human is about a thousand years old and practically deaf. " Daphne whispered to Hermione. They snickered, then sat down and pulled out textbooks and quills, as Pansy brought back six bricks.

"Pansy? Who else is there?" Hermione questioned, glancing around.

"Two for you and Daphne, two for Draco and me, and two for Theo and whomever he partners with. Admit it, I'm nice. " Pansy smirked and flipped her hair out ridiculously, laughing.

It was hard work, trying to soften the fall of a brick. Hermione could only wonder how difficult it would be to save a cat or a person from the top of a tower. The classroom was filled with various pronunciations and tones, but all saying (or shouting) the same phrase. "Ramollissement!"

All, except for one foolish Gryffindor.

"Ramoolisement!" There was a loud boom and flash of light. Finnigan, who had bungled the phrase, was sitting at the epicentre of black soot and burn marks, and it looked as if his eyebrows had been singed off.

"You know it's probably a good thing Finnigan wasn't fighting the troll. He might have blown it up! Or, even worse," said Malfoy loudly looking pointedly at the boy,"the troll might have recognised his fellow mountain Dweller. "

The Slytherins snickered, even Hermione, though rather reluctantly. Pansy leaned over to her friends."Speaking of the troll incident, something's going down between Panties and Weasel-Bee and Potter."

"Pansy I love you but that is truly a terrible nickname." said Hermione shaking her head in amusement.

Across the classroom, 'Panties' was sitting by the two boys and looked to be angrily whispering with them. While Hermione was engrossed in trying to see the girl's lips to lip read, Daphne turned to Theo.

"Theo? Be dear will you?"She said sweetly. Theo smirked and moved across the room to practice the charm.

Daphne's request became clear in History of Magic when Theo arrived slightly late and passed a note to Draco. It was a record of the entire conversation and was puzzling, to say the least. The thing of most notice was their comments on the Third Floor corridor. Draco hurriedly read the paper, then crumpled it and stuffed in his bag. They would need Hermione to figure this out, but she was busy hissing at them to pay attention. Draco nodded to her and as soon as her back was turned, scrawled a quick note to Theo.

 _We'll need the others to figure this out so don't talk about it until tonight. ~Draco_

 _Alright. Have you told your parents about Hermione's blood status yet? ~Theo_

 _Don't need to. All of the school governors heard about the muggle born Slytherin. ~Draco_

 _And? ~Theo_

 _It is my duty 'to welcome and befriend her'. My parents are truly strange sometimes, but I'm pleased they accept her. ~Draco_

 _I was quite worried actually. Mother said she and father were going to see what your parents say, and decide from there. I think they expected a shunning. Anyways, they're not so pleased but still said the same thing. Welcome and befriend her. ~Theo_

In fact, more than one Slytherin had received the 'suggestion' of keeping the muggleborn safe. Clearly much of the nobility foresaw a political advantage to being the ones to raise and curate Hermione. After all, wizarding politics are forever shifting and having an ace in the hole is always handy. To the first years at Hogwarts though, politics were far from thought and all that mattered was the potential snow and consequent hot chocolate to help them discuss Patil's conversation in Charms. But nothing much came of their talking. October turned into November and November into December without any plans aside from acknowledging that Longbottom would be the weak link since it was clear he had gone to the third floor with the other two to get him to talk, though?

Herbology became their weekly plotting point. The noise and less of students everywhere made it very easy for a small group of students to gather and make plans.

"Now today we'll be continuing our study on the furnunculus plant. Remember, this plant is designed to hide. You'll need to be quick with your drawings and I don't want groups bigger than four!" When Sprout gave the assignment, Pansy, Daphne, and Hermione set to work.

"Hermione, all you have to do is ask him about the trap door. He'll know for sure." said Pansy as if it were obvious.

"I don't think he will. He's only a lackey of Potter, not so much fellow criminal as Weasel Bee is."

Daphne snorted, then smacked away a wandering venomous tentacula. "Well Longbottom knows _something_. What do you suggest?"

"Nothing my morals will be comfortable with." said Hermione grimly.

"Blackmail?" Pansy scoffed. "That boy is too dumb to do anything wrong, let alone understand the concept of threats and blackmail. We need something else. "

The girls lapsed into thought as they attempted to draw the Furnunculus plant in front of them. One plant over, Draco and Theo were talking as well.

"Did you hear the girls?"

"Just barely. They're right though. Longbottom may be the weak link, but he's too foolish to succumb to blackmail."

Theo nodded, staring at the Gryffindors talking in hushed tones down the way. He squinted and then grabbed Draco's arm and gestured discreetly. Potter was nodding to Weasley, then covertly scribbled something on parchment and tossed it to Longbottom. Fumbling for it, the other Gryffindor unraveled it and nodded, before writing a response.

"Notes, Draco, Notes! All we need is to get ahold of those parchments!"

Pansy turned to look at Theo from her station with hermione and Daphne and laughed. "Those Gryffindors are as lazy as it comes. Just ask to borrow a book from them. That's where they keep all their extra notes you know. They forget about them."

The first years stared at Pansy.

"What?! So I'm not a girl genius or wicked clever Slytherin. I get it. But don't be stunned when I have good ideas." she said somewhat sheepishly. Theo laughed excitedly and patted her on the shoulder. This was the breakthrough they'd been waiting for.

"What can we observe from the Furnunculus plant? Yes, very good job Mister Finnigan. This plant does have defensive systems, mostly of an incendiary nature, but it has flaws as well. This isn't as well created as Devil's Snare, for example, which is almost the perfect defence against intruders. What else do we see in the Furnunculus plant?"

After Herbology, the boys rushed away to try and get the notes from Weasley, who stuffed them into his book true to form. Several Ravenclaws seemed to be laughing and looking at the remaining Slytherins with rather mean expressions, and the girls quickly decided to leave.

"Hermione? Are you still being targeted? Or are they just sore from losing that quidditch match last weekend?" Asked Daphne curiously.

"They've hardly gone away, no, but I don't know why those Ravens were coming for us. Maybe they were after others." The matter didn't particularly bother Hermione anymore, and she shrugged the issue away.

"I don't think so. You seem to be a favourite of the uneducated crueler people in the castle. And anyways, is that Draco and Theo? Are they following Potter and the Weasel Bee?" Daphne broke off, distracted. For the second time that day, Pansy surprised them. "Potter's probably visiting that oaf Hagrid. They're friends you know. "

Hermione look at her friend with a raised eyebrow and motioned for them to follow the Gryffindors. "How do you know that, Panse?"

Pansy blushed. "I overheard Potter invite Weasel to go with him for tea to Hagrid's. They were pretty chummy at the train station."

Daphne looked surprised her friend had been so observant. "That's, actually brilliant."

"Hush! They're right there!"'

The boys had met the groundskeeper in front of the mock Stonehenge on the grounds, though unfortunately there was hardly any cover. .Draco and Theo were stuffed in some bushes, and the girls weren't fairing much better. They were lying at awkward angles behind a fountain and statue to hear the conversation.

"Hagrid! Question for you! Why is there a giant crazy three headed dog in the castle?"

"Keep it down!" The giant hushed, looking worriedly around. "Anyone could hear ya! Besides, that ain't yur business-"

Pansy struggled not to snicker at his poor grammar.

"- it's between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. "

Weasley smirked and Hermione had to fight not to laugh. Who was this idiot the headmaster had hired? He didn't even need to be drunk to spill his every secret.

Potter, meanwhile, kept trying Hagrid to say more, but his approach was entirely incorrect and the groundskeeper shut his mouth.

"So there's someone named Nicholas Flamel involved?"

Naturally, Hagrid was mortified. "I shouldn'ta told ya tha'. Shouldn'ta sai' tha!'"

Daphne motioned to Hermione and Pansy. Hagrid wouldn't say anything else now, so there was no point in listening.

Back in the common room, they claimed some chairs by the fireplace and Hermione started speaking. "We know three things for sure now, but I think we can figure a bit more out if we think things through." In tandem she and Daphne set to work, pulling out quills and parchments while Pansy brought over ink wells.

"Dumbledore and Flamel have a deal of sorts." said Hermione.

"And," Daphne added. "Because it's at the school (which is probably why Dumbledore is in this equation) we can assume the object is too valuable for Gringotts, and owned by Flamell. "

While the three tossed ideas around, Pansy carefully recorded everything in a clear cursive on the parchments.

 _Third Floor guarded by-_

"Guys we need a name for the dog. " Pansy stated casually.

Daphne nearly choked on her tea. "You do realise this is a giant murderous beast? Not an amusing pet?"

Pansy snorted, raising an eyebrow. "And they think you're the clever one? I don't love this thing, but if we want to discuss the matter in public, it needs a name other than 'murderous three headed dog'. What would you name a dog if you had one? Fluffy?"

"Oh are you naming your new dog Fluffy? Couldn't do something more creative?" Draco was leaning over Pansy's chair, trying to read the parchment.

All three girls suddenly felt very silly, as if their detective work was quite childish and stupid. And though none of them would admit it, there was also the distinct air of guilt over not telling the boys their plan. So Daphne called over Theo and the three explained what they had been doing. When they finished, the boys laughed. "You mean to tell me you lot have been trying to figure out what Potter's trying to figure out with information from a dumb groundskeeper about a crazy animal?"

Hermione hesitated. Well, when you put it that way..."

There was silence in the little group. Nobody had seen the stubborn, sometimes annoyingly moralistic muggleborn concede to anything, especially from Draco who looked taken aback. After a moment, he waved the matter away."Oh that reminds me. I've someone to introduce you too. " Draco walked away, returning a moment later with a slender olive skinned boy they vaguely recognised from the common rooms."This is Blaise. Blaise Zabini. "

The boy waved hello and sat down. But Daphne was staring hard at him as if he stirred a distant memory and Pansy was concentrating on him more than she ever did in school. Even Hermione, who hadn't grown up in wizarding society, was lost in was the name Zabini from?

Pansy spoke first. "I know your mother. She was the Italian model right? And you're the heir? Your whole family is renowned for their beauty."

The boy nodded, looking uncomfortable. Daphne nodded slowly, but didn't seem convinced that an Italian model of a mother was where she knew him from."I-I, I think I have too. "

Of the entire group, Theo looked quite afraid while the others were slightly stunned. He changed the subject and soon the 11 year olds were back to joking like they'd all known each other, and Blaise, forever.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you for a second?" Theo asked quietly. They slipped away from the other first years, Theo leading her up to the second floor balcony. "Listen, I know you. You've probably read about the Zabini family. " He stopped to grab a book and set it on the table, flipping to a page. Hermione stood confused, reading the page out loud."You-Know-Who's influence in foreign countries..." She scanned the first page of the chapter.

"Black Widow...this is horrid! His parents did this?" Hermione stared at Theo, trying to compute everything that was going on.

"Yes, they did. " The simple statement said much, and he hung his head.

"But he's our friend, and those are his parents' crimes, not his. He's only eleven you know. My mother likes to remind me that there's more to the world than 'good and evil', and well, it's true."

He puts air quotes in, then shrugged.

"You're saying accept him. Don't judge."

"Yes. "

She took a deep breath and glanced at the book one more time, looking a little pale.

"Alright. But it was _wrong_ , what his parents did. "

Theo decided it would take a miracle of Merlin himself to get Hermione to change her mind on anything, but he only said "Just don't punish him for what his parents did. "

She nodded, and the two headed downstairs to rejoin their friends.

 **A/N: this chapter has been revised and edited. There were a lot of mistakes and at some points I changed or deleted sections of dialogue and/or plot because frankly the old version was just a nightmare. I'll get the next chapters done soon.**


	6. Sleepovers and Quidditch

Blaise blended in perfectly with the group, as if he had been there since the sorting.

Christmas holidays were getting closer and everyone looked forward to it greatly. The four girls were heavily anticipating it as well, and madly trying to plan something.

Classes, teasing Potter, receiving abuse and taunts from the other houses, quidditch matches, it was all irrelevant in the face of oncoming freedom. Hermione began to write to her parents less and less from schoolwork and integration into her new world.

But back to Christmas. Both Daphne and Pansy received large care packages of foodstuffs about a week before Holidays began, and so a sleepover of sorts was set to finalise the place.

"If we stay at Hogwarts, we can research Flamel better from the school library and watch Potter without interference. We may even be able to get their notes. The boys could join us here too. "

All four were camped out by the lake window in their room, with a giant nest of blankets and pillows and snacks.

"You've said this all before, Hermione. But if we're at the Lands, there won't be teachers and prefects breathing down our necks. "

"Daphne, there'll be people watching us no matter what. You know that your mother and father will keep a house elf on us and require evening dinner attendance."

Hermione and Pansy were for Hogwarts, though with different reasons. Daphne wanted it to be at her family's mansion, and Millie didn't care. In the end, Hermione clinched the argument with "We should wait until I understand pureblood customs better and can conduct myself at the dinner table without a social faux pas, ridiculous as it may be. "

"Alright, Hogwarts it is." Said Daphne, remembering the few times when Hermione adamantly expressed very alien views. "Now...on to fun!"

Hermione laughed, an idea forming. She grabbed a parchment and quill and soon all four girls were playing MASH with the most ridiculous(and interesting) results. When they ran out of ideas, Millie suggested teaching Hermione a witches' game.

"Ok. The previous player has to pick someone-"

"-Anyone! Even whoever chose them before!" Pansy was giggling madly and her interruption was barely discernible.

"- And gives them two options. Potion or spell." Daphne finished.

"-This is the fun part because you can interrogate someone or humiliate them. " Millie added, showing a surprising vicious streak that countered her soft personality.

"If you choose potion, you have to answer a question and if you're caught lying-"

"- you have to take a potion! Quite terrifying if the questioner is an awful brewer!"

"Anyways!" Daphne cleared her throat to stop the interruptions. "Alright, yes, it can be scary. Except we can't brew anything truly dangerous on purpose, so no fear there. "

"Well, no I expect Hermione could." Said Pansy thoughtfully.

"The other option is to perform a task while spelled. Again, we don't know any dangerous spells-"

"-Hermione aside probably." Pansy hiccuped from laughing, but insisted once again that Hermione could hex them all in her sleep. "Although my mother did show me-"

"So no fear there either. Want to try?"

It was great fun, and pleasantly innocent considering the age of the girls, who weren't yet "crazed hormonal teenagers" as Mrs. Granger sometimes said.

"Alright Daphne, potion or spell?" There was a wicked grin on Pansy's face as she asked. Most of the questions simply revealed awkward or embarrassing secrets, and the spells made everything hilarious.

"Oh gosh. I can't say...you look positively demonic right now just so you know. S'pose I'll say...potion-no, spell!"

"Well it's your funeral." Said Pansy, shrugging. Your task is to...ah, errrr...Hermione? Help me out. Millie you too?"

The three up and left for the opposite side of the room to discuss ideas.

"Daphne's family is big on appearance. " Millie commented.

"Yeah she's always classy and elegant. Or tries to be anyways." Added Hermione.

"Ok so I set her a seemingly easy task. That's going to be something like a speech, and then hit her with a spell that totally ruins it. Hermione any ideas?"

There was a moment of deliberation, then the bushy haired witch leaned in and whispered. Pansy snickered, and then led the other two back to Daphne at the window.

"Alright Greengrass. Your task-"

"-should you choose to accept it-" giggled Hermione.

"Is to convince McGonagall why you don't deserve a detention."

"What, that's it?" Daphne looked between the three girls, rather worriedly.

"Too soft on her Parkinson. " Millie said smiling.

The blonde stood up anyways, preparing to do her task. Quickly, Pansy gestured toward the girl with her wand and said "Vox stultus".

Frowning, Daphne began, then stopped almost immediately. "But I don't want a detention!" Instead of a cool and cultured voice coming into maturity, it seemed as if a whiny six year old chipmunk was screeching in protest. They exploded into laughter. Daphne kept trying to seem regal and composed, but eventually gave in and began to giggle madly until her voice returned to normal. The rest of the night was delightful for the girls. Relaxation and a sort of freedom they didn't normally have was allowed here, where the rest of the school couldn't see them.

The last quidditch match before the holidays, Slytherin vs Gryffindor played a few days later. All of the Slytherins were present. Even Hermione was there sitting with her friends and cheering on the players, despite having an intense dislike of sports.

Draco's father had sent him an expensive pair of omniocculars and they were cheerfully passing it around to observe the high up characters better.

"COME ON MARCUS!"

"He's going to score!"

"No he won't!"

"It's a fake! Tactically speaking-"

"Hermione shush!"

The group went silent as Marcus Flint, speeding down the pitch with the quaffle, took aim and prepared to shoot for a ring.

"He missed!"

A dying, moaning sort of sound could be heard from Blaise, who loved quidditch possibly just as much as Draco.

"Draco give me that thing. I want to find the snitch. "

"So demanding, Parkinson." He handed them over anyways.

"Actually Panse could you be a dear and hand them over? There's something I want to see."

Daphne held out her hand without looking, instead staring intently at something in the sky. She glanced again through the omniocculars once they were in her hands.

"Speaking of Potter..he's just sitting up there making circles. "

Theo took the proffered eye specs, and followed Daphne's gaze. A red and gold figure did indeed appear to be winding in lazy eights above the rest of the players.

"I told you so!"Said Draco smugly. "McGonagall's so desperate for the quidditch cup that she'll even sign on kids who haven't been on a broom more than ten minutes!"

"Draco be nice. Smugness doesn't suit you. Anyways, I can't believe McGonagall or Dumbledore would break the rules for such an idiot seeker. " Hermione stated.

"She's competitive and maniacal about the House and Quidditch cup. Nothing new." Daphne sat in her seat grinning like the cat that got the canary. Almost every Slytherin had been waiting for an incident like this, where Potter's lack of experience would lose them the match. After a moment, something changed in his demeanour and Potter began circling lower and lower while speeding up, and Hermione began to worry, just slightly.

"There's purpose to this. Is he searching for this snitch?"

"Oh relax Hermione. The-Boy-Who-Cheated is just a bored kiddo who isn't sure what to do. This is what happens when McGonagall cuts corners and takes first years. " said Draco, and everyone seemed to take a sudden coughing fit. Daphne laughed.

"We all know you would be in the same position in a heartbeat if you had the choice Draco, so shush. "

He only snorted.

"Well of course. I've been flying since I could walk, courtesy of proper upraising. Potter couldn't recognise the front end of a broomstick if you hit his face with it!"

Daphne had the omniocculars again to watch Potter, and loudly exclaimed, "he found it!" without need. Everyone could see the boy dropping through the air faster and faster, and a hush seemed to follow in the stadium, nobody moving a muscle.

Underneath him, the Slytherin seeker Langley zoomed forward after the invisible ball.

"Hang on...is Langley landing?"

"He better not be! Potter's right behind him! All of the Gryffindor team is distracted, and no time out is called, the game is still definitely in play!"

"His hand is in the air. Trying to flag the referee down?"

"Maybe...maybe...he caught the snitch!"

Draco was jumping in the air. A moment later, it became clear that Langley had indeed retrieved the golden ball and the stadium exploded into noise. Slytherins were cheering, spilling out on the lawn to engulf their team, while Gryffindor seemed to slink off back to the castle. Hermione however, didn't seem terribly happy.

"This isn't exactly fair for Potter you know! He's had only a few months of training!"

"Again, it hardly matters because they don't play fair, but if you would rather that...go ahead. I'm going to celebrate. Party in the common room and all.." Said Pansy rather angrily, finally losing her patience with the moralistic girl.

Hermione gave in and followed her friends back to the common room. Music was playing and a table was set up with food and drinks. Poker and roulette had been set up, along with a space for dancing. Personal house elves with family crests could occasionally be seen weaving through the crowd. People were friendly enough to Hermione, inviting her to watch the games even though first years couldn't play, and a couple second years even asked her to dance. Hermione was pleased at the offer, but the dances seemed to be traditional waltzes and the occasional tango, so she turned them down politely. Yet the warm glow of housemates, of people including her and welcoming her never seemed to quite go away. Here, she wasn't alone, wasn't an outcast.

The week seemed over before it had even begun. Hermione wrote to her parents telling them of her decision to stay at Hogwarts and study. It was lucky they believed it beneficial for her academic progress, otherwise they'd have probably said no.

The last class on Friday, Potions, had finally finished.

"Try not to forget the little you have learned whilst gorging yourselves silly on food. I expect a two roll parchment essay on the properties and uses of Essence of Murtlap when you return. Hopefully they're not as dismal as your most recent essays were, however I doubt it. "They barely heard his dry comments, so on edge were they for the dismissal at any moment. Finally, "Class is finished. Go. "

And the holidays began

 **A/N: This chapter is revised and updated. Weird thought of the day. I have one more week of school, then a week of freedom until my parents come to wander around France with me and then I'll be back in Alaska. I saw some pictures on tumblr of my hometown and there was a very physical ache for my quiet life and home again. So I decided to marathon edit my fanfiction and ignore the pain.**


	7. Christmas Break

*****one week ago****

"Alright. Christmas holidays sign up sheet is here somewhere. Should we stay here or at the Manor?" Draco asked, sitting on his bed and holding court in the First Year boys dorm.

"If we stay at the Manor there are better books for researching Flamel. And you can ask the house elves to help you. " Suggested Theo.

"We might even figure out who Flamel is before Hermione. That'd be a nice on to pull over on her." Said Blaise happily. He'd caught on to Hermione's studious nature rather quickly.

"So...Manor then?" Asked Draco, slightly unsure of what the consensus was. "Mother will be pleased to see you lot round for Christmas, though she dreadfully wants to meet Hermione."

"Yeah that sounds nice. "

"I'm game. "

"Excellent I'll write her today and let her know. " Draco pushed off the bed and grabbed a sheet of parchment, scribbling a note before dropping it on his trunk. Much of the rest of the night was spent in games and laughter for the three boys, and it only got louder when Greg and Vince came in from the common room.

********After potions class on Friday*****

"To those of you heading home to better fatten yourselves, follow me. "

Professor Snape lead the line of Slytherin students to his office and held out a pot with glittery black sand. Wordlessly, he sat down and began to grade papers. One by one, the number of people decreased, until Theo, Blaise, and Draco were left.

Stepping forward, Draco threw down the sand at his feet and yelled out "Malfoy Manor!". In a puff, he was gone and the other two boys soon followed.

"Draco darling welcome home."

"Mother! I forgot how much better the Manor was than Hogwarts!" Exclaimed Draco, giving his mother a quick hug. "You received my note, about Theo and Blaise coming?"

"Yes of course dear. Mind the ash, I don't think Winny would enjoy cleaning up after three of you. "

When all of her guests had arrived, Mrs. Malfoy led them down the hall where tea was waiting in a parlour, along with Mr. Malfoy.

"Do take a seat, we would love to hear how classes are going. How are your grades? Have you learned much?" Narcissa reclined in her seat and sipped her tea, carefully watching the three boys.

"Yes of course. McGonagall is as biased as you predicted, Father, as are the other houses. Gryffindor is tied with us for first place in the house cup, but it's not fair because the teachers will give them points for just about anything!" Draco finished in a near whine, then hastily recovered at the raised eyebrow from Lucius. "Dumbledore and McGonagall are...heavily biased for those they view as good. "

His parents shared a smile. Though the school was declining under Dumbledore's hand, it certainly provide a platform for their son to see the truth of what he'd been taught.

"Your mother tells me you've made friends with the little Slytherin muggleborn?"

Theo tensed at the veiled test, hoping Draco wouldn't answer so hastily as was his wont.

"Oh yes! She's incredibly rule following, answers every question in class and will probably memorise the entire library before her fourth year, but then sometimes someone does something and suddenly she becomes downright scary. "

Narcissa laughed, and the building tensions vanished like fog at sunrise. Theo and Blaise hesitantly laughed with her.

"I do so hope to meet her soon. Bring her around with her friends this summer Draco. Tell me, does she attempt to learn wizarding ways?"

"Yes of course. Personally I think that's why she's reading so much; to try and understand our world. "

"Daphne said she and Pansy were planning on offering remedial lessons." Theo murmured.

"Well, lovely as that sounds, I really think that a mother's guidance does best. If she comes over this summer, I would be willing to give her pointer lessons. "

The three boys stared for a full minute before recognising the dismissal and running off. The offer was something Draco had never expected. In truth, he'd have been pleased if his parents agreed to associate with her at all, 'welcome and befriend her' or not.

"And think. Tomorrow, we have nothing. The next day, nothing. The day after, nothing. Christmas is in there somewhere, but it's mostly nothing!"

"You forgot homework and Flamel. "

"Aw pish posh. They'll get done. And anyways, your mother invited us for breakfast in the morning. "

At that, Draco groaned. "Oh yes, she phrased it as an invitation. But trust me, we'll be drawn and quartered if we don't show up. "

Blaise and Theo sniggered. Pure blood mothers were like that. Instilling proper etiquette in your children was a source of pride, though many children could attest to the rather terrifying methods that were used. Of course, the Malfoys considered it a mark of good breeding to not have to use such barbaric methods of persuasion, but then again didn't everyone know that teaching proper etiquette via cruciatus curse was terribly nouveau riche?

"Masters! The mistress has instructed sirs to wake and join mistress for breakfast!" A tiny shrivelled elf with a clean towel uniform stood at the foot of Draco's bed. Groaning, the boy turned over and flopped his pillow on his head, not unlike Hermione sometimes.

"Harold, must you do this now?" His voice was muffled under the pillow, but experience had made the elf fluent in pillow garbled words.

"The mistress says so, sir" and with a crack the elf vanished away.

"I know Mrs. Malfoy. We better get down there before she has us help her plan a winter gala or something. " Theo shuddered, then jumped up and started getting dressed. Pretty soon the trio were running down a spiral staircase, through hallways, and sliding to a stop before attempting to casually stroll through the door. Mr. Malfoy didn't look up from his newspaper, but thought back to when he and Thoros had done just that. Mrs. Malfoy only prayed her son would have some sense of decorum soon.

"Good morning Draco, Theo, Blaise. " she greeted cordially. Politely, the three took their seats and murmured a few niceties before jumping into their debate on the day's events.

"So anyways, we can get started on that homework, or play three on three quidditch with the the training dummies, or..."

Theo trailed off, unsure of whether or not Flamel was a secret. Draco caught his eye and loudly said "Or we can play wizard warrior!"

Aware that Mr. Malfoy was watching over the top of his paper, Blaise nodded to keep the conversation going.

"Wizard warrior sounds good. We haven't played in a while and with those new charms, I bet I could beat you both eyes closed!"

After breakfast Draco led his friends onto the frozen lawn, all wrapped in heavy winter cloaks.

"Wizard...warrior...hang on! This shan't work! We need even numbers. " a petulant look crossed his face, which neither Theo nor Blaise considered a good sign.

"We could...get Dobby to play with us? Or play Muggles and Wizards?" Blaise suggested hastily. Theo nodded his assent quickly.

"Oh there's three of us, so Muggles and Wizards would work better anyways. And Dobby's always been willing to play with us. "

Mrs. Malfoy appeared in the garden, walking over to her charges with a sad sort of smile on her face.

"Draco darling, I regret to say this, even more so to follow it out, but special circumstances are required with Dobby now. This goes for you too, Theodore, Blaise."

All three boys turned to the stately woman and stared.

"Mother? How do you mean? Dobby's a good elf, and he punishes himself you know."

She nodded, looking at the three and wishing she had been raised the way her son had, without hatred towards the lower classes or creatures.

"He has, but..." But how do I explain to my son and his little friends that his father and mother run a dangerous battle, sneaking fights in beside dinner, plotting to keep his future safe? Will he ever understand the decisions we are making? She thought sadly.

"Circumstances have changed dear. Dobby...has a different path than us, and currently must be shunned. I'm sorry dear, but you will not be able to play with him anymore, or reward him for human like behaviour. Dobby is beneath us now. "

Theo thought, briefly, that he hoped this wouldn't get around to his mother, who didn't mistreat their house elves, but also required that they remain invisible, unseen. Blaise decided to never mention Malfoy house elves or broach the subject to his mother. Draco was confused. Politics were clearly the moving factor behind the decision, but he still didn't understand why a good elf like Dobby had to be punished so unjustly.

After she left, none of the boys wanted to play anymore. Theo suggested they attempt to research Flamel, but nothing in the library seemed to have anything. He wasn't in Modern Wizards of Britain, nor was he in the Recent Potioneering Advancements.

The next couple of days passed in a similar manner. Meals were sometimes a little scary, full of double intentions and hidden tests, a dance of intentions that was difficult to discern. Then the boys would play games, think about doing homework, or research Flamel. They avoided all of the house elves.

But Christmas Eve, tensions melted. As the evening wore on, Mrs. Malfoy called the boys in from the cold outdoors for the 'Malfoy tradition, or haven't you forgotten young man?', she said lovingly. All five gathered in the smallest parlour where a tree had been set up before the trio arrived for holidays, and a warm fire was crackling away.

"Draco, come warm up you're all pink. Here, have hot chocolate. Boys?"

Mrs. Malfoy seemed softer now, in this evening. Love was evident as she fussed over her son and, in her mind, two surrogate sons. Presents were accumulated under the tree, and Mr. Malfoy watched with clear fondness, holding his wife next to him on the couch.

"Father, you know tradition..."

Theo frowned for a moment, then brightened.

"Oh yes! Mr. Malfoy, pleassssseeeee..."

Blaise cottoned on, and jumped forward.

"Could we please, just this year, "

"You know Mother doesn't mind, right?"

"It's only one!"

Mr. Malfoy laughed at their teaming up on him, before holding up a hand to stem the tide.

"Calm yourself young men. What tradition do you refer to?"

Mrs. Malfoy sipped her wine, watching her husband deal with the children as a father would, not a mentor or distant businessman.

"Well, the one where we can open one present on Christmas Eve" said Draco fearfully, hoping to great Merlin that his parents wouldn't stop the tradition now that he was attending Hogwarts.

"Ahhhh, yes. That tradition. Tell me, my wife, do you remember such a tradition?" He turned to her, mirth in his eyes. Looking at the three expectant faces, Narcissa called up every ounce of strength and set her face straight and serious.

"Why no, I don't believe I do. However, we do have the Malfoy Book of Traditions. Draco darling you can fetch it and show me the one you mean."

Fear resounded in Theo's face. Most pure blood families had such a book, and to open it was dangerous, since you could end up reminding your parents of unsavoury things, like the eldest son being forced to spend one day doing nothing but cooking cauldron after cauldron of hot mulled cider. Blaise too, was looking a little scared. Who knows what they might have to do? Wizarding Christmas customs were strange. They could end up having to cook and serve the house elves for all he knew, and while that was nice, he just wanted to open a present. Draco knew exactly what his mother was doing, but couldn't really do anything about it. Drudgingly, he slumped towards the library for the book.

When he returned with it, he frowned.

Everyone was sitting on the floor. A strange sight, since his parents never did anything remotely undignified, and sitting on floors most certainly counted as undignified(he remembered that rule particularly well after one incident a couple of years ago when Mrs. Green grass had been visiting).

"Draco dear, come and choose your present."

They'd sent him out, then opened their single presents each! But such plays and tricks could happen to anyone, and Christmas was his best bet for revenge on the parents without discipline. So Draco opened his gift, a miniature set of his favourite quidditch team, each character zooming about the room playing an invisible game. Theo had received a book on ancient alchemists from the 1400's from Mrs. Malfoy, and Blaise had been given a book on logic and riddles by Mr. Malfoy, who knew of the boy's interest in complex puzzles.

Full of hot chocolate and candies, tired from playing with Draco's toys, and flushed from cold, the three boys quickly fell asleep that night.

"Master Malfoy-" The elf stopped abruptly, to see that all three boys were already up and rushing around the room.

"Yes, Harold? Actually, where are my trainers?"

"Speaking of, have you seen my socks?"

"Socks don't matter you nutter, Mrs. Malfoy shan't know you haven't got them unless you pull your robes up! Where'd that dress shirt go?"

The old elf was vaguely overwhelmed for a moment, then summoned a pair of shoes, socks, and one dress shirt from strange places all over the room. The three boys held their found items in a mixture of disgust and delight, then grinned at Harold.

"Thanks Harold. "

"Honestly you're a lifesaver. "

"What Mrs. Malfoy would have done, I shudder to think about. "

They were soon groomed and presentable for the Christmas lunch. Granted, it probably wasn't necessary, but tradition insisted that one of the Christmas meals was a social, and Mrs. Malfoy never informed her charges of when that meal would be so as to keep them always prepared.

Breakfast did not have guests. It did, however, have fresh French croissants and the tradition of dragging one's parents form the table to open presents. It took over an hour, but was well worth it. One boy cajoled, the other two physically pulled, and good natured fighting was expected. Mr. Malfoy often said the boys would have to work to earn their presents. But when they arrived, the boys were surprised to see that the pile had increased overnight. Several of the gifts held strange handwriting that Draco eventually recognised as belonging to the other first years. Thank Salazar the boys had thought to send the girls presents.

"Well, no need to wait now, you've dragged us here quite literally, go on now." Lucius waved his hand. At that, a mad riot happened.

"Oh father! Is this the new quidditch gear?"

"Yes, updated and heavily charmed to help protect against injuries better. "

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for this blazer. I expect it will go quite well with the uniform. "Theo nodded a little, smiling at the expected warmth from his new clothes.

"Yes of course dear. Those classrooms are far too drafty in that castle. "

Blaise didn't say much because his mouth was stuffed with Italian pastries. When everything was unwrapped, The boys were about to go when Lucius held up a hand.

"Draco, did you get your friends gifts? The Muggleborn?"

"Yes father of course. "

"What did you get her? It would have been best to ask my advice, shopping for women is no simple task, even at their young age."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I bought her a set of books. Some on wizarding customs, some wizarding stories, and so on. "

Husband and wife shared a glance.

"Next year, let me help you. " But they said no more on the subject, and the trio ran off to play with new toys and eat candy.

The day flew by, and before they knew it, dinner had passed and Narcissa had sent them along to bed. With a sort of dismal air, Theo and the other two slumped on the stair bannister.

"We go back tomorrow. "

"Yep. Without the information on Flamel." Blaise was despondent.

"Hermione will be a nightmare if she has it. Or any of the three girls in fact. " Draco shuddered at the mere thought.

As they bemoaned their fate, Dobby came down the stairs, dusting as he went. In fact he looked much like Winny and Harold, though younger. His once fluffy towel uniform was now a dirty rag barely holding itself together but he was humming cheerfully, and Draco wondered if his parents had been avoiding the elf too, so they didn't have to mistreat him. But this was his duty now. Draco straightened and ignored the ugly taste in his mouth.

"What are you doing here elf? Don't you know you're to be unseen and unheard? Or are you innate give at your job now?"

Angry and demanding, the voice coming out of Draco was almost unrecognisable. Blaise and Theo were suddenly a lot more uncomfortable than before. Dobby stared, looking stunned.

"But Master Malfoy, I have always..." His squeaky voice was quickly cut off.

"Well no more. You're a disgrace to our family, gallivanting about and humming, and I should hope I don't see anymore of this when I return for summer holidays. Or any more of you, in fact. " At that, Draco tried to wrinkle his nose like father had done, then swept past, pausing to smack the elf with his new seekers gloves. The two boys followed suit, not making eye contact.

Narcissa observed the affair from the shadows. When her son had disappeared form sights she strode forward to finish what he had started.

Sunday dawned bright and early. Breakfast was a somber affair. No one talked much the entire time, until the three boys had their trunks lined up at the ornate fireplace, preparing to depart to Hogwarts again.

"I love you, my son. Be good this year, study hard, remember the Muggleborn. " Mrs. Malfoy kissed her son's cheek, then sent him off in a whirl of green flames. In the same manner, she bade her surrogate sons a good term and kissed their cheek.

When they left, she turned away and began the heavy work before her. Draco's future meant in all likelihood, the sacrifice of her own, and everything else besides. Time to drag out Bella's notes on Occlumency.

 **A/N: it took three tries to get this to update properly. And I figured out the problem with that, so hopefully we won't have any more poor updates. Meanwhile, this chapter has been revised and edited.**


	8. Flamel

The boys walked into the common room and were immediately engulfed in hugs.

"You should have seen the feast!"

"Potter and Weasley stayed behind, of course-"

"They had these giant crackers at the table! I've managed to get seven tins of chocolate frogs from them!"

"It's a pity you lot didn't come to the manor this year. "

"Oh yeah! We were going to play Muggles and Wizards-" Blaise was cut off with a book to the head from Draco.

"Shut up you idiot! She's muggle born!"He hissed, praying Hermione wouldn't question it. She did.

"What's Muggles and Wizards?"

There was a lot of fidgeting from the other pure bloods. No one would make eye contact.

"Hey! Is that a book on-"

"Daphne. What is Muggles and Wizards?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well...it's a game we play as children..." The poor girl was desperately looking around for help, so Theo jumped in.

"To...to celebrate the day we successfully went into hiding!" He yelped.

Draco quickly changed the subject.

"Tell me, did you lot manage to find anything on him? Only I couldn't see anything in Father's library. We looked everywhere I'm sure. "

Classes began again, Theo having borrowed Hermione's essays for 'reference'. If Pansy nicked the parchments when he wasn't looking, well, Theo never said anything.

Wednesday morning was Herbology with the Ravenclaws. Professor Sprout assigned them to feeding and placating scufflagors, something which didn't require much focus.

Nearby, a trio of Ravenclaws were snickering, not even bothering to whisper.

"What're the odds she's getting Greengrass and Parkinson to give her the answers?"

"Honestly she's not even that creative she just shoves her hand in the air and quotes the textbooks."

Hermione heard them, of course, and stiffened. Beside her, Daphne immediately grabbed Pansy who was all too willing to 'teach those nerdy upstarts a lesson'.

"Really, it's fine." Hermione said quietly to her friends. "Just wait till exam time, when I crush them, right? Pansy?" Hermione anxiously looked at her friend. After a long moment, the girl loosened and Daphne dropped her arm.

"Whew. Listen, Hermione..." Said Daphne, turning to the insulted girl with a worried expression.

"No it's fine. Believe me, the bathrooms are worse. Now, this has to be happy and full or we won't get full marks."

The boys stood nearby feeding their plant and eavesdropping.

"So, she's being targeted still. "

"Obviously." said Draco . "Hermione's going to be targeted as long as she's alive, unless we can create some distant better world. "

Blaise kept quiet, thinking on Draco's words. Didn't they all want a better world?

"We need to find out what Potter and Weasley are doing, and the deal with Flamel. How are they connected?" He announced.

"Again, the only way to know is to get the notes from Weasel. " said Theo shortly before shoving pieces of lettuce at the scufflagor.

"And if we still agree that borrowing a book from him is best, then it should be you Draco. He doesn't know either of us, and hates Hermione. "

"I agree. So after Defence against the Dark Arts, ask him, when he's in a rush and not thinking. "

Draco nodded, distracted by the plant in front of him and the possibilities that went through his mind.

"Alrighty now, enough o' that. I want all y'all to clear up any drastic messes, and then you're free. Watch the Devil's Snare on the way out!" Said Professor Sprout gruffly. Fortunately the Slytherins hadn't make much of a mess and left to avoid the Ravenclaws. Daphne and Theo were intent on discussing the prejudice problem, but Hermione only dismissed it saying she was off to-

"-The library yeah we know. Get going then, lunch won't wait for you. "

She nodded, and sped off.

"Wonder what she gets up to in there?" Said Theo curiously.

"Well whatever it is, hopefully the other houses bugger off and leave her alone."

"Not likely at this rate. Did you see the insolent brats this morning? " Pansy felt fury rising, again at the thought of them dismissing her friend so quickly.

"Didn't have to. But I heard them, if that's what you mean."

"Well, we need to do something. Win the house cup, catapult her into stardom, I don't care just make them leave off. "

"Pansy be reasonable." Said Draco miserably. "She'll probably have to deal with this all of her life. Unless she marries a pureblood, and one of the Classed ones, this will always follow her."

Hermione quickly wound her way to the back of the library. Hidden behind a tapestry was a small reading nook she'd found several months ago and it was freshly stocked with candles and soft blankets. Hermione tumbled onto the plushy chair before her and shut the tapestry, then began to cry.

"She missed lunch. Should we go look for her?"

"Calm down. I bet she got lost in a book. " Right on cue, Hermione came running up.

"Hey! I'm not late right? Sorry, there was this book...and I got distracted..." The others laughed. Quirrell swept through the rows of the classroom and stumped onto the dais at the front.

"Y-yes hello. To-today we w-will cover the d-different fairies o-of Gr-great Britain. "

"I don't think the man can get a single sentence out without stuttering." Daphne whispered to Hermione.

"Shush! And be respectful. He's a professor after all."

After class, the girls walked slowly, dragging their feet, in an effort to avoid study hall. Wednesdays were monitored by McGonagall.

"But you know it will be worse if we're late." Said Hermione in a know it all sort of tone.

"Well we won't be late, just very on time. Thus, minimal amount of time with that Dragon. "

"Pansy! She's a teacher! Anyways, where are the boys? "

"I don't know? Does it matter? They're probably trying to get back at Potter for something. He was rather mouthy today. "

Inwardly, Hermione groaned. Draco would quickly find himself in detention at this rate, losing them the points she had gained on knowing about the effects of mint leaves on powdered horn of bicorn. But it didn't matter. At the last moment, the boys came strutting up, grinning like they had hung the moon. Altogether very suspicious.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh don't worry Miss Greengrass, we were just ensuring all the answers to your questions. " said Draco with a knowing sort of smile. Blaise snickered. None of the girls appreciated their less than satisfactory answers.

"What were you doing?" Hermione hissed, careful to avoid McGonagall.

"We got the book. From Weasley. Easy as pie, the idiot. " answered Theo, coming up behind them. The attitude at the table shifted instantly.

"You got the book from Weasley? The correct one?"

"Like I would ask for the wrong one. We waiting until after Transfiguration, to make sure it was correct. "

"What if you're caught?!"

"Hermione, he literally just asked to borrow a book. There's nothing wrong with it. "

"Miss Granger. I expected better of you than to sit talking during study hall, when it is so clearly against the rules. All of you, focus on your work now. "

McGonagall's administration shut them all up, though time seemed to drag by after that.

When all of their classes were finished, Hermione rushed away again to the library, whist the others sat down for dinner.

"Ok so do we crack it open here or..."

"Pansy think! I wouldn't want any of the older students to ask questions, so we wait for the common room. And Hermione. Ten galleons says she'll understand the most from this. "

"Fair enough. "

But Hermione didn't show up for all of dinner. Nor did she appear on the walk down to the common room. The girls saved a bit of her favourite foods, though not much, but when there were thirty minutes to curfew and she was still missing, they began to worry.

"What do you expect? She met another troll?"

"Nah can't have. And anyways, I heard the craziest gossip today.

"Pansy you consist of nothing but gossip. "

"Doesn't matter." Pansy waved the comment away. "I heard that Potter and his friend snuck into the third floor corridor. "

A collective sigh emitted from the others.

"Pansy that's not new. "

"Yeah pretty sure we could have figured that out anyways."

"And really, we all know Potter and Weaselbee get away with anything, so it's not exactly surprising they did that. "

"Did what?"

The group turned. Hermione was strolling down the steps towards Daphne who was gesturing for her to join them.

"Potter snuck into the third floor corridor with Weasel Bee, back at the beginning of the year. And then of course there was the troll fighting." Theo said, reigniting the conversation.

"Ridiculous, if you ask me. He and his friend fight a dangerous troll when they were explicitly told to go in the opposite direction,and get points for it. Is it any wonder we have to fight tooth and nail to win?" Said Hermione vehemently. Daphne frowned.

"Well, when you put it that way...how did the troll get in? That's not a very funny prank, considering trolls are massive, stupid, and dangerous. That sort of trick comes more from malicious intent than pure humour. "

"Well, let's check their notes eh? About time I expect. " Draco grabbed the book and flipped it open while the others huddled around.

Do you think someone's trying to hide the dog?

I dunno. I think the dog is guarding something. Remember how you and Hagrid emptied that vault, and then someone tried to break into it?

"The first person's Potter then. Hagrid is closer to him." Said Hermione.

"Good to know," Draco muttered.

Yeah, but the package was tiny. Fit in my hand it did. Mind you that doesn't mean it isn't the thing.

There was quiet for a moment, and then a lot of talking.

"If someone is after whatever the dog is guarding, a troll is a perfect distraction!"

"Who could be after it? A teacher? My dad says the best way to get the job done is to-"

"We need to deal with this!"

"Draco. Are there any more notes?"

He frowned for a moment, rifling through the papers.

"Yeah. A letter. Here…Dear Ron, How are you? Thanks for the letter-I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing we be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Can you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.

Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love, Charlie. "

Once again, the little group sat silent, thinking things over.

"Listen, did he say dragon?"

"Norwegian Ridgeback is certainly a type of dragon, known for being fairly large and aggressive." Hermione recited.

"So they're planning to sneak away a dragon? "

"Where the bloody hell do they get a dragon?!"

"Blaise! Language!"

"Hermione that doesn't matter right now! They've got a bloody dragon!"

"Yes they do, and maybe we should sit and think for a moment! So they are sneaking out a dragon. At midnight on the highest tower...which would be the astronomy tower. They cannot possibly carry a baby dragon from Hagrid's cabin to there without getting caught. Your best bet would be turning them in with this letter. Things have gone on far too long, with their undisciplined cavorting. "

"Hermione, you may be doing this for justice, but I'm sure not. If we do this right, we can get the information on what they're doing." Draco said firmly.

"Or maybe we can let them just do their thing and observe. They'll tell far more when they don't realise they're telling. "

"Blaise that's brilliant!" Said Daphne excitedly. "So...what? We follow them around, hoping they talk loudly enough about everything?"

"No," Hermione said. "We're still missing something. They aren't just poking around a three headed dog for fun. Draco let me see those notes. "

She was quiet for a moment, then looked up slowly, dread written all over her face.

"They think someone's after it. "

"Oi! Firsties! It's past your bedtime innit?" A third year yelled loudly.

"They're right. We'll get to this in the morning. I'm heading to bed, anyways. " Hermione nodded to the others, then left for the dormitory. This new information was quite troubling, and confusing. What was the object?

Breakfast the next day started grimly. Nobody was talking very much, they were all lost too deep in thought. There was just one more day before Saturday.

"Oh cheer up you lot." Said Millie bracingly. "The worst that happens is that those idiots manage to get the dragon away and we do nothing. But those odds are astronomical. They'll probably get caught, lose a bunch of points, and hand us first place for house cup. " Millie had been with Greg and Vince recently, so she wasn't around as much, but Daphne had filled her in on the way to breakfast. When the boys came into the Great Hall a few minutes later, they seemed rather smug.

"Ok I'll bite. What gives? Why're you lot looking as if Potter just died?" Hermione asked, looking suspiciously at the little group.

"Theo's found the-"

"I've found him. Flamel. " Theo cut Draco off, speaking low and leaning in.

"Where?! I scoured the library for hours!" Hermione demanded.

"More importantly, what's the thing being guarded?" Daphne asked. Theo swished his robes back dramatically, then opened a book.

"Mr. Malfoy gave me this for Christmas. I've been reading it. Listen: 'Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle Flamel are the only alchemists who have successfully created the philosopher's stone. '"

The result was rather anticlimactic, as nobody other than Theo and Hermione actually understood what exactly a Philosopher's Stone was.

"Great. So this dude in the 1400's made a stone with his wife. " Draco summarised sarcastically.

"Don't you understand? Alchemy has only one goal: to craft the Philosopher's Stone! "

"Ok that's nice Hermione. But whatever is a Velociphets Stimp?" Daphne asked.

"First off, it's a Phil-os-o-pher's Stone," Hermione sounded out slowly and bossily, "and second, let me go something from the dorm. " With that, the girl up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Well, we know what the item is now. Not what it does or how it's valuable or why someone would want it or who, but darn it we know what it is."

"Oh honestly Pansy. I could explain that for you, but knowing Hermione she's gone to fetch another book to do it for me." Theo smiled, and turned back to his breakfast.

"Ok. I've waited all day to hear about this thing, since the universe decided to run interception. What is it?" For the third night in a row, the six were sprawled across couches and armchairs around the fireplace, scribbling on parchment or checking books. The homework load had practically doubled since holidays and they couldn't afford to lounge about for nothing now.

"Well, here." Hermione pulled out a ginormous old book, and shoved it towards the light.

"I promise, it wouldn't kill you to read, Pansy. Anyways. Listen-The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Stone over the centuries, but the only known Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who recently celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife Perenelle (six hundred and fifty eight)."

She fell silent.

"So there's a stone that makes gold and an immortality drink here in the castle guarded by a three headed dog? " Draco questioned.

"Well I'm starting to see the appeal now. " Pansy snorted.

"Hey, those notes from Weasley said that when they emptied the vault of it, it was broken into later that day right?"

Theo nodded to Daphne, unsure of where this was going.

"Yeah why? "

"Not just anyone can break into Gringotts," she started, rather unsure. "but that aside, if the Stone is actually at Hogwarts, someone's trying to steal it. And all of the professors are old and have been here for years, except for Quirrell, who Snape hates. "

Everyone was paying attention now.

"Snape hates Quirrel? What makes you say that?"

Daphne blushed, and looked down.

"I only know that he's quite unwell, been getting thin and pale, and...and Snape doesn't trust him. "

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked, wonderstruck. Draco cackled, a mean look on his face that was usually only present around Potter or other Gryffindors.

"Got a crush, Daphne?"

"No! I just see more than you do, Drakey-poo. And anyways, it was around Christmas or so. I missed my sister and couldn't sleep. So I wandered around the lower levels a bit at night to help. Except someone broke into the restricted section of the library. Noel night I was in the area and heard Filch telling Mrs. Norris that the intruder had to be nearby, and so I ran away only to turn a corner and see Snape threatening Quirrel. " Daphne finished.

"Snape threatened Quirrel? So you're saying that Quirrell's the person? "Asked Theo.

"Maybe? I'm not really sure, other than the fact that my Father said Snape was absolutely trustworthy. I'm not sure why, but there is no doubt whatsoever. So it can't be Snape. "

"Not to mention the fact that Snape is our head of house and I think we'd know if he was after the whatchamacallit. " Pansy stated drily.

"Oh honestly it's a Philosopher's Stone! Do none of you read? Well, I know you do, Theo. But anyone else?"

"I don't really need to while you're around, since you can tell me all the important bits in half the time anyways. "

"Draco!" Hermione hit him with a book. "You're on your own for exams. "

"Meanwhile,what about Saturday? We know what the item is, but there's something a lot more pressing coming up. " Blaise reminded them.

"Oh, just send Draco at them. I'm sure he's dying to get the Gryffindors back ever since Potter joined the quidditch team." Said Pansy airily.

"Quidditch? Hang on, there's a match on Saturday!" Hermione screeched. "We've got to be present, all of us. Can't make it seem like anything is wrong. " At this, she looked each of them in the eye, even Draco, who had muttered 'first time Hermione's willingly going to a match I'll bet'. Theo pursed his lips.

"Hermione, technically nothing is wrong. Even if someone is trying to steal it, it's not our problem. We would get expelled trying to deal with it, which is stupid anyways because we're what, first years?" Try as he might, Theo was worried that Hermione wouldn't see sense. So he turned to the others with a pleading look.

"He's right Hermione. "

"And it's so Gryffindorish. Completely stupid. "

Draco held up a hand for silence, then turned to Hermione.

"So someone steals the Stone. What happens? The Ministry takes care of it. Or Dumbledore! Dumbledore's into this isn't he? He wouldn't let that Stone fall into enemy hands. It's why the blasted thing is here eh? So that he can bait the bad guy into coming and showing himself?"

Normally Draco would never be heard defending Dumbledore, but he knew Hermione had respect for the guy, and if talking him up or making him seem wise was what got Hermione to see sense, then that was what Draco would do. And sure enough, she slowly nodded.

"You're saying they've got it under control, and just let the thief show himself, do nothing?"

"Precisely. What happens if we try to help?"

Defeat finally began to show in her eyes, despite the previous appearance of agreement. To try and clinch the deal, he pressed one last time while the others remained silent.

"It's going to be a fully grown and trained witch or wizard, against some first years who can do nothing more than shoot sparks. "

Hermione slumped a little. "Alright. I guess so. It just feels wrong, leaving it when we know something will happen. And it's entirely unfair about that dragon."

Pansy and Daphne glanced at each other.

"Come on Hermione, I think it's time we went to bed, okay?"

 **A/N: This chapter has been revised and edited.**


	9. Dragon Tales

Saturday morning came quickly for the girls, who had all dropped off to sleep immediately. The common room seemed to sense their gloomy moods, and the flickering lake light was not near so welcoming and peaceful as usual. None of them talked much, aside from grunts and mumbles, on the way to breakfast where the boys sat eating and scheming.

"Got your beauty sleep alright Pansy?"

"Sh-shut up Blaise. " She yawned, triggering a wave of other yawns from the group.

"Have you figured anything out? It's Slytherin vs. Gryffindor today, so Potter will be playing." Hermione sat down next to Draco and looked over his notes and plan, scrawled on parchment.

"We've not got much to be honest. We know they'll be at the tower by midnight, but we don't know where they're coming from, because we don't know where the Gryffindor dorms are. So...what do we do? "

Theo shook his head slowly, mouth full of eggs. After a moment, he spoke.

"I think we should tell Snape. Show him the letter and all. "

"No!" Hermione hissed. "If you do that, Hagrid is implicated and he could get fired. "

Five pairs of eyes swivelled towards her, even Blaise and Pansy and Daphne, who had been engaged in their own conversation.

"Hermione...that man is a danger." Said Theo, eyes wide. "It's obvious he has a very serious blind spot towards creatures that, if you recall, are quite dangerous. Getting found out and fired, it could save lives."

"Yes, there's something not right up inside, but I suspect that's why he's still here." Said Hermione quietly. "If Dumbledore kicks him out, who exactly would take him? He's not all there in the head, rather like he's still a child inside."

More gapes. Hermione backtracked quickly, trying to explain.

"Ok, yes, I agree that Hagrid is a problem, and dangerous. But it's out of ignorance, not malice. He's still got a sort of childlike mindset here. I think Dumbledore keeps him on because the man would have nowhere else to go. "

Blaise groaned, and shoved his face in his hands.

"It's what he needs." He said emphatically. "Deserves even. Look, I don't care about the giant. Just, give the note to Snape and presto whamo we're done. No questions asked, and heck Slytherin might even get points. "

Daphne snorted.

"Points? Really Blaise? Look, forget about that. Let's try and organise this out."

Grabbing the paper, she quickly scribbled out some words.

"Look here. We know this-" She gestured to one column. "And this," she pointed to the other side, " is what needs be filled in. Our response on what should be done, and then our plan to fulfil it. "

Indeed, one side read:

Saturday morning- quidditch match

Midnight- Potter, Weasley, and dragon at Astronomy tower.

Consider:

-dragon belongs to Hagrid, groundskeeper, illegal.

-Potter and Weasley aided illegal activity

-Broke curfew

-Astronomy tower forbidden unless used for class

"Well when you write it like that..." Draco muttered.

"I still don't know about telling professor Snape-"

"Telling me what, precisely, Miss Granger? And what are you doing inside? There's a quidditch match soon. Shouldn't you be showing support for Slytherin?" The professor stood behind them, tall and imposing in black robes. Slowly, Daphne reached for the papers to hide them, but the professor grabbed them first. His eyes moved slowly over it at first, then zoomed through a second time, eyes widening.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The little group sat silent.

"Well?!" He demanded.

"Please sir, we found a letter to Weasley from his brother, indicating that he would take a dragon from Weasley and Potter at the Astronomy Tower at midnight. " Hermione stumbled over words while trying to explain.

"And where is this letter? And dragon? How exactly would first years like yourselves," he added condescendingly, " receive such contraband?"

"They got it from Hagrid, the groundskeeper, sir." Said Draco quickly to spare Hermione.

"I am aware of who the groundskeeper is Malfoy, thank you very much. Greengrass!" He turned suddenly, switching targets. "Where is this letter?"

Trembling, Daphne stood and took the parchments from him, pulling out the correct one and handing it back. There was a moments silence while he stood reading it over. Then-

"It would appear that you were correct. Should this prove correct, and not a mindless prank, you will be rewarded. Now, get out. " And he swept away holding the letter. The Slytherins waited a moment with baited breath, then fled.

It was a cold January, but most everyone was out. Slytherins were bedecked in full house regalia, waving little flags and banners. Across the stands, on the opposite side, sat Gryffindor house in a sea of Crimson and gold.

"They're so gaudy I swear," Pansy muttered to Daphne. "And loud too" she added as the commentator whipped the crowd up for the match. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sat to the right and left of Slytherin. Some of them supported the Gryffindors, but others kept to neutral colours.

Hermione was bored. Sitting watching small specks zoom around tossing about balls was the very definition of a waste of her time, she thought idilly. The seekers had yet to see the snitch, and the chasers continued to score points for both sides whether through penalties or not. Though even Hermione could see that Gryffindor had a very talented team.

"It's hardly fair though." She said in a whine. "Seekers need to be light and fast. Quick. Eleven is the perfect age for the job, since they haven't started growing yet."

"Hermione, we know all this already. Of course it isn't fair. Don't you remember? We're the evil snakes and brave Gryffindor is defending their honour. " said Daphne dramatically, waving her hands in Hermione's face. "And anyways, it wouldn't ever do for Gryffindor to win by sheer talent you know. Technically speaking, they should never win the house cup. I mean, we're cunning and ambitious, motivated to do well in class and earn points. Ravenclaw is smart and basically full of kids like you Hermione (and I'm not sure how they don't win every year). Hufflepuff does a lot of help like volunteering in the library or infirmary and actually make good competition. But Gryffindor? What exactly do they do besides exist bravely?" Pansy asked. Beside her, Blaise leaned over to yell, "They rescue fair maidens from our evil lairs! Oh look, Pucey scored!"

All three girls turned their attention to the pitch again. Pucey was currently running a victory lap around the Gryffindor beaters, until one of them lobbed a bludger his way. The commentator's voice broke through the babble of voices as soon as he cried out "is that the snitch?"

Hermione squinted. She could vaguely make out the Slytherin seeker flying in lazy circles while searching for the little ball. And, yes, Potter was doing the same. Wait, no he wasn't!

"Draco! Draco look at Potter!" She yelled, gripping his arm tightly. In the air, the boy was no longer circling and searching for the snitch. He appeared to be holding onto his broom, possibly for dear life, while it bucked and turned and looped beneath him practically with a mind of its own.

"He's not directing his broom to do that." said Draco slowly.

"Then what's going on?!" Panic edged Pansy's voice. Not that she was worried for the Gryffindor, but if someone was attacking a Gryffindor, and The Golden Boy no less, than Slytherins were far from safe.

"He looks like he's being cursed! Hermione, is that, is that possible?" Theo asked.

"I...I've read about it...but it's quite dark magic, and very advanced. Teacher level I'd say. " She murmured, clearly lost in thought as she watched the boy. Then, before anyone could say anything, she jumped up and slipped away, pulling her wand out.

"Honestly she can be such a Gryffindor at times. " Pansy huffed.

Hermione quietly snuck into the teacher stands, climbing up the back posts to the stair case so no one could see her. Then she pulled her hat low and sped up. There he was! Quirrel sat at the top of the stands. In prime position, Hermione noted, to curse Potter, considering he had the best view and everybody was sitting in front of him. Crouching under a bench, she began whispering charms as quickly as she could, but nearly tripped on Snape's robes when she shifted position. Bluebell flames shot out of her wand and quickly took hold of the professor's robes, giving Hermione the chance to slip quietly away.

"Fire! Fire in the stands!" Someone called. Hermione smiled grimly.

"I don't know how we're going to do it, but you need this Gryffindorness taken out of you." Draco declared. The match had ended (Gryffindor won) and they were once again sitting in the dungeons going in circles.

"Look, I fail to see how it's a problem. I saved Potter! He was in danger! And Quirrel was most certainly behind it!" Said Hermione vehemently. Pansy sighed and pinched her nose, something she'd often seen her mother do whenever Pansy forgot her manners.

"This won't work Draco. She just can't see it."

"See that you Slytherins have a policy of I-won't-help-somebody-unless-it-helps-me? I see that perfectly well thank you! " Hermione retorted. Daphne sat up straight.

"No, that's not it Hermione. Just, he wasn't in danger on the first place. There were about a hundred teachers there who were far more qualified for rescuing, and Merlin knows plenty of Gryffindors. If he fell off his broom, which was clearly the plan, then a teacher could have charmed him easily. Now that you've lit Quirrell's robes on fire, he'll know someone is on his trail."

"Well, it hardly matters. It's finished anyhow." Said Hermione in frustration. "And where is Snape? He wasn't at dinner, nor was Quirrell. "

"Probably threatening him again. Daphne heard him do that at Christmas you know."

"Well anyways, I vote that you tell us what exactly you try to do before you do it next time, so we can talk about it. " Blaise declared. She glared at the Italian for a bit, then sighed.

"Alright. So it was stupid. Happy?"

"Well, close enough to happy anyways. Come on. We should get to bed. "

Gradually, the group drifted to their dorms until just Draco was left. Staring at the embers, he penned a quick letter to his mother and father about the excitement, and then snuck out to the owlery. As his beloved eagle owl flew off, Draco surveyed the winter night landscape.

Why must Dobby be shunned? Father always said that that was how other wizards treated their elves, but it was horrible and not what a man did. Well, mostly. When guests arrived, they had to pretend like the elves were mere dirt, but at least the servants knew what they were doing and why.

Across the snowy lawn, two shadows moved together. Gasping, Draco shrank into the window sill shivering. Thoughts of monsters and werewolves and other scary things flew through his mind.

The two shadows were coming from the Forbidden Forest! Voices raised, he caught a bit of conversation. Angry conversation. But they were human. He slumped in relief, then strained his ears. That voice sounded an awful lot like-

Professor Snape! The giant clock gonged somewhere in the castle, indicating 11:30. But then, if Professor Snape was on the lawn, he'd never reach Potter and Weasley in a moment, Draco was running through the castle. He managed to reach the eighth floor, which led to the astronomy tower when-

*whump!*

Something squishy whammed straight into Draco, knocking him over. When he stood up, rubbing his elbows, he was surprised to see another boy looking back at him.

"M-Malfoy!"

"Longbottom! Listen, what're you doing here?"

"I-I couldn't sl-sleep" said Longbottom fearfully. Draco smiled. A nasty, mean little smile full of pranks and malice.

"Afraid to be away from mummy? Or is it granny?"

"Shove off M-Malfoy. " Longbottom responded, but the quake in his voice belied the fear. Edging away, he turned in the opposite direction. "I-I'll be heading back to th-the commons now. "

For a moment, Draco was silent. Then an idea came to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your friends are here you know." It worked. Longbottom turned,torn between fear and mistrust.

"Wh-why should I be-believe you?"

"Fair question," said Draco mockingly. He waved one hand languidly. "They're in the Astronomy Tower handing off a dragon to Weasley's brother now. And if they're caught...well, a hundred quidditch matches couldn't bring you back up to first place in the standings. " He drawled, smirking. Longbottom's eyes widened. After a few furtive glances around, he nodded and rushed off towards the tower.

Now all Draco had to do was find McGonagall. She wasn't near so good as Snape, but he knew that her disappointment in her Golden Boy would result in harsh punishments.

He didn't have the letter as proof, but it would surely be easy to find now four Gryffindors up there. And Snape could vouch for him with the letter.

Things went downhill on the fourth floor. McGonagall's office was another floor down, and as he crossed through the Defence department, the Grey Lady passed through him from behind causing Draco to shiver and yell out loudly. In moments, Peeves swooped down from nowhere.

"Not an ickle firstie are we? Oh but we are..." He breathed, leering. "Wouldn't want Filch to catch you eh? But what is a precious Slitherie snake doing here?"

"Nothing." Said Draco curtly. "Now move please. " Gently, Draco tried to slip aside. Immediately, the poltergeist screeched out, "STUDENT IN THE CORRIDORS! STUDENT OUT OF BED IN THE DEFENCE SECTOR! WHEEWHOOWHEEWHOOWHEEWHOO-"

"What is this Peeves?"

McGonagall stood at the end, her wand lit. Seeing Draco, her eyes narrowed and she moved forward, hunching like a vulture.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing out of bed? This is strictly forbidden to all students! Just because-"

"Professor please! Longbottom and Potter and Weasley are in the Astronomy Tower handing a dragon off to an older Weasley boy!"

The woman stopped. For a full beat, she stood glaring at the boy. And then she gripped his arm and dragged him down to her office.

"How dare you make such fruitless accusations in order to save yourself!" She hissed. Why oh why had they handed off that letter to Snape?

"No it's true! I even had a letter to prove it! But professor Snape took it!"

"Mr. Malfoy, do not put yourself in even deeper trouble by-"

They were abruptly interrupted by Filch coming through the door.

"Excuse me Professor, but I've just apprehended these young folks up in the Astronomy Tower they were. "

Behind him was Potter, Weasley, and not Longbottom, but a Patil twin. Stunned, Mcgonagall stared. Then she turned to Draco.

"You still had no right to be out of your dorms after dark Mr. Malfoy. Filch, watch them for a moment. I'll be back. "

Ten minutes. Ten horrible minutes with a furious trio of Gryffindors and gleeful squib of a janitor. Between muttered curses and gleeful threats, Draco considered just going to bed and forgetting the consequences. When McGonagall returned, she had Longbottom in tow.

"Harry! She's got Draco! He knows about the-" Longbottom stopped abruptly. Potter needs to work on subtle signals, Draco thought.

"Thank you Filch, you may go. "

When he was gone, the professor turned to them. Self righteous anger flashed in her eyes.

"I am ashamed and disgusted at this. Five students out of bed in one night. And four of them in my own house. Potter, Weasley, Patil, I thought you knew better than this. And you Malfoy. Feeding Longbottom some cock and bull story about a dragon? " She shook her head, lips in a thin angry line.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin-"

"What professor?!"

"But you can't do that!"

"We just won the match!"

"Professor I was only out of bed because I was trying to-"

"Enough! All of you! Fifty points, each, yes each, and I most certainly can and will do this Weasley. You better hope you win another match then, Potter, because Gryffindor has just lost two hundred points. And as for you Malfoy, do not make your situation worse by sticking with your dragon story. "

Furious, Malfoy glared at the witch. After a moment's pause, he spoke again, trying to contain his anger.

"Professor, if I could get Professor Snape to reaffirm this story, would you give back the points?"

The Gryffindors had another outburst, which McGonagall ignored.

"I would give back twenty five points. You will all serve a detention as well. Yes even you Malfoy. There is absolutely no reason for any students, let alone five, to be out after curfew! Now, you will go back to your beds and hopefully not leave until morning. Good night. "

Back in his dorm, sleep took a long time to come. His last thought before darkness overtook him was 'Hermione won't like me losing these points she earned'.

 **A/N: this chapter has been revised and edited.**


	10. To Revise or Not to Revise

After the 'little dragon issue', the other Slytherins began to take the first year group under their collective wing. After all, Draco had lost them fifty points in one night (a very bad thing) while also getting four Gryffindors caught doing the same thing, making them lose two hundred points (a very good thing). Now all he had to do was get Snape to confirm his story and finish that detention.

"If you would just up and ask him, this might not drag on so long! Besides, if you wait long enough, McGonagall will probably renegade on her deal. Which as you remember-"

"Is bad yes I remember." Said Draco shortly, cutting off Theo. "Come on, we've got astronomy tonight and I want to check my star charts. "

Draco hurried down to the dungeon with the boy following after. On the way, the very same professor they had been discussing swept along the hallways coming towards them.

"Oh, professor Snape. That night I lost those points, McGonagall said she would give back half if you said that I was out because Potter had a dragon..."

Draco trailed off, glancing at Theo for help.

"And we were hoping you could tell her that he wasn't 'gallivanting', he was trying to be a help. Or just show her the letter Draco gave you." Theo finished helpfully.

Mentally, Draco heaved a sigh of relief, then glanced at the man looming over them.

"Very well, though I hardly need remind you two that next time you are on your own. It was entirely foolish of you not to trust the matter to me. Potter shall be dealt with as befits him by someone of authority. Now run along back to your common rooms. "

Nodding politely, they hurried away without looking back.

Hermione groaned.

"Pansy, there are four months left to exams! How can you not be revising?!"

"It's like you said Hermione: there are four months let to exams!" Said Pansy, mimicking her friend. Before Hermione could respond, Daphne ran over with Blaise.

"Oi you two! We're staring a game of wizard chess. Wanna watch?"

"Alright I'm game, if Hermione doesn't care about missing her four month in advance revisions." Said Pansy mischievously.

"It's a serious business! Why-"

But exactly what, she never said because the other three dragged her off with mentions of house pride, personal pride, and something about 'you can't pass for pureblood if you keep going on like that'.

Draco and Theo swaggered into the room almost expecting a bored group of first years to congratulate their success. Instead, they found much of the lower year students and even some upper years cheering Blaise on as he...as he what?

"Ten to one says it's another chess match." Whispered Theo. Draco nodded, rather disappointed his friends weren't paying attention to him yet.

"DRACO! COME PLAY THE WINNER WHEN WE FINISH!" Daphne yelled cheerfully. Draco perked up and began to swagger across the commons, until he tripped on his robes.

"Oh I don't know. I'm waiting to hear from Snape. He promised to go tell that Gryffindor windbag McGonagall to give back those points I lost. She made a deal with me you know." He said, puffing out his chest. But nobody was listening. Daphne had just taken one of Blaise's bishops and proclaimed 'check'. In frustration, Draco stalked off and began to write to his mother. She always knew what to say, especially since she wasn't so commanding as his father.

Time seemed to whirl away even faster than before, so that January and February passed before they'd even noticed, in a blaze of schoolwork and quidditch matches. Potter and the Weasley were only out of favour with their house for a short while, until the seeker managed to win some matches for Gryffindor. If the two boys continued to act suspiciously, Theo or Blaise covertly eavesdropped and reported back to the girls.

"Those Gryffindors are complete idiots. I'm not sure why you keep watching them. " Hermione muttered.

"Well you're essentially a genius, but that doesn't keep you from studying like a maniac does it?Daphne pointed out. Hermione huffed and pointedly returned to her work. In frustrate, Blaise grabbed the parchments she was writing on and tossed them into the fire.

"Blaise!" She cried. "That, that was my work! It took hours to get all of that. "

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." Said Daphne sadly. "You're working yourself into nothing at this rate. "

Hermione spluttered, a panicked look entering her eyes.

"Tell you what," said Blaise quickly. "Exams are in June. You can start revising in May. "

The morning of May 1 Hermione was up and in the common room before anyone had even woken, books and parchments spread around like a protective force. Blaise only shrugged. What could they do?

Unfortunately, she also tried to force the others to join her.

"How will you pass these exams if you don't study?" She'd say randomly. "Look, I've made a study schedule for you, and even included a free hour so you can catch up on things you thing you missed. "

"Hermione, only swots are studying this hard." Said Draco after three days of forced planners and colour coded subjects. "You're a Slytherin, not a swot. And guess what? I'm not one either!" Saying so, Draco took the planner in her outstretched hand and flung it into the fire. She gasped, and then glared at him.

"Well, well-" she sputtered indignantly, "when you fail the exams and your parents do their 'we're so disappointed in you' speech, I will cheerfully tell you 'I told you so'!" And with that, she stomped off to the dorms.

Hermione curled up on her bed and began to cry. She really wasn't a part of their elite pureblood circle was she, what with the studying, and the stressing about being accepted. And that's all it was, really, was stressing. Until Hogwarts, she'd had no friends aside from her books and parents, and even Hermione knew that neither of those counted. On top of that, despite her top marks, no school had kept her for very long once the 'incidences' began. Magic, McGonagall had explained when she delivered the letter from Hogwarts. And while this thrilled her, this new life where she shouldn't be a freak anymore, it also scared her. Other kids had grown up in this life. If she got kicked out of Hogwarts, if she failed her exams, it was back to the muggle world for her. Surprisingly, the thought seemed terrible now, akin to prison. Draco couldn't understand this. If they failed Hogwarts, they'd live with their parents and homeschool or attend some other school. But they wouldn't fail. Things she couldn't comprehend, such as why there was such animosity between the goblins and the Wizards throughout history, all of it was second nature to Blaise and the others. They'd grown up with it all, heard their parents talking about it.

"Hermione? Hey-" someone clapped a hand on Hermione's shoulder and she jumped in surprise.

"YAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Daphne jumped back, hands held up protectively.

"Woah there! Just me, Daphne. Sorry to scare you. Anyways, you alright? I came to get something for dinner and you seemed...distraught." Daphne gently sat down on Hermione's bed and smiled at her friend.

"It's fine. Draco's a prat is all." Sniffed Hermione, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Hah! I could have told you that. Whatever he said is either flat out wrong, or exaggerated and rude. Wanna tell me about it on the way up? I've got something to tell you too anyways." Daphne smiled and offered her hand, which Hermione took gratefully and got up.

"I offered to help Draco study, even made up a planner for him, and he flung it into the fire! I spent a long time making sure it worked with his schedule! And, and, even worse, he said that I was a swot and not a Slytherin at all!"

"He's such a pigheaded idiot, don't listen to him. You're just as Slytherin as any of you study less? Yes of course. What Draco entirely terrible about that? Yes of course. "

Only one phrase seemed to register with Hermione, who turned and looked at her friend with watery eyes.

"Study less?"

Daphne paused, and slowed down her pace to look at Hermione properly.

"Well, a little yeah. I mean," Daphne paused to choose her words carefully, then switched tactics. "Look, you study so that you know the material and are familiar with it, yeah? So you can take these ideas and theories and apply them right? Well, then, I don't see why you need to study so much as the rest of us even, considering the fact that you remember a lot of what you read, obviously understand it, and have no trouble applying those principles to your magic.

Hermione frowned a little, and nodded a little.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so. But-"

"-no buts, Hermione." Said Daphne firmly. "From now on, why don't you let Theo and I help choose your study schedule? You have to admit that Theo and I study and are hardly idiots. We won't let you fail your classes, we just want to make sure you don't "

"Make up my study schedules?" Hermione hiccoughed slightly, not terribly pleased at the prospect. "...fine. Only if you give me at least four hours a week. And also try to give me some hours to study pureblood etiquette and social rules. Pansy was talking about the three or four of us girls going to her house this summer and I want to be prepared. "

"Three hours minimum a week. Now anyways, listen up. I got a letter from my mother. Obviously I didn't tell her everything about Potter and Weasley and Flamel, just made up a similar situation. And she said that the professors, especially Dumbledore, probably already know. After all, they implemented the security for it and know it's here, and thus expect someone to try and steal it, right? Mother said a common goblin tactic at the banks is to put it somewhere safe with new security, but let the thief try and steal it anyways so they can catch him. She strongly advised we leave the situation to them. "

At that, Hermione nodded, dropping a little.

"I don't think Potter and Weasley will do the same. They'll probably try to go after the thief. Not to mention, I haven't really met many adults who are so capable. Most of my professors before Hogwarts, well, they were negligent and stupid. "

"Well it's different here." Said Daphne bracingly. "Not to mention we can always just get the Gryffindors to deal with the thief and keep our hands clean in the process. Easy. "

 **A/N: this chapter has been revised and edited.**


	11. Hard work and Hair Potion

After that, exams were the only problem. Mostly. Though Hermione agreed that the teachers could take of any thieves after the stone, it became increasingly clear that Potter and Weasley didn't think so.

"You've been in the library for more than our study hours allow for this week Hermione. Pretty sure that's against the rules we made up. "

She started. Theo was lounging against the back of her chair in the back of the library, trying to look like Draco.

"Are you alright? You kind of look like you have to go to the bathroom..." She asked, confused.

He straightened, and coughed a little.

"Ahem, no it's nothing. Anyways, what are you doing in here? I calculate that you, " he looked at his pocket watch for effect, making Hermione laugh at how old fashioned he looked. "You are precisely three hours over your allowed study time for this week. "

"If you two aren't quiet, I'll have the both of you thrown out!"

For a moment, Hermione thought Theo had conjured a grumpy vulture to tell her off. It turned out to be Madame Pince, a horridly grumpy librarian who probably itched for an excuse to disembowel someone and throw them out.

"Yeah anyways...what are you doing in here?"

He continued in a whisper.

Hermione hesitated.

"Honestly? I'm researching the Mirror of Erised and three headed dogs and trying to figure out the defences for the stone. "

"You're doing what?!"

"Shhhhhhhh!"

Leaping up, Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth and smiled at Madame Pince, who was practically growling at the corner of two bookshelves.

"Look, you and I both know that this is a set up to catch the thief. That it's not our business. Well, Potter and Weasley don't. "

"So what exactly are you trying to do then?"

He whispered carefully. For a long moment, Hermione was silent. Then she sighed and gestured at the table in front of her.

"Well, I was considering figuring out the defences and selling it to them. "

"Seriously? Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Theo questioned, a secretive smile playing on his face. Hermione laughed.

"Hey. You're the one who said I wasn't much of a Slytherin. "

Ruefully, the boy nodded.

"Yeah I guess I did. "

He went silent again, leafing through the parchments spread out.

"What do you know so far?"

"A lot of it is guess work. Considering the fact that the Mirror is here, far away from its usual residency, and clearly isn't for students, I think that's one of the defences. We also know about the three headed dog from Hagrid. I suspect there are layers, like something to get past from each professor. Because that's the hardest isn't it? You need to get past something a master of each genre of magic has put up. This requires more than just being a jack of all trades. "

Surprised, Theo nodded at her logic, and flipped through, stopping at a paper.

"So what's this then?"

"It's s list of what I know, and conjecture beside it. I know Hagrid and Dumbledore have defences for it. I also know that since Dumbledore personally is involved, this is very important. I assume each professor has helped with it. As to what the things are, I don't know. Sprout, I think she's going to go for Devil's Snare. "

"Why do you say that? "

Turning away, Hermione picked up another book and pointed at the page.

"Because she always warns us away from it and said its perfect for dealing with intruders. Not to mention, I looked it up. It's difficult to differentiate and so on. Plus if the plant kills, someone, they're still recognisable afterwards, which is important. "

Both of the first years looked throughly sickened at the thought of death by plant, or looking at a dead body.

"Anything else?"

"Well we assume the thief is Quirrel right? So I think the defense will be something easy for him to get past, but still have the appearance of difficulty. Probably another troll, since it's pretty likely he was behind the Halloween one."

Theo nodded, frowning.

"That still leaves…McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick right? Flitwick, well, I'm sure his will be pretty simple and we shouldn't need to figure it out."

Hermione sighed, then pulled another book out. Halfway into flipping the pages for something, Theo stopped her.

"No listen, wait. Flitwick always insists that the nature of charms is not to curse someone, but to give an object the ability to do it for you."

"Well that really clears things up. Thanks. Even so, we still should-"

"Goodness Theo, if I had known you were enacting the Old Rules now…"

Both of them started, then whipped around to cover the books and parchment.

"Draco! Oh thank heavens, I was afraid_"

"Afraid that Madame Pinched-Head had wandered back here? What are you two up to?" He added suspiciously. Reaching forward, Draco snatched the parchment and glanced over it, his eyes growing wide.

"Hermione…This is a lot of trouble you're looking at here."

"Well I think, and Theo agrees with me, that Potter and Weasley, like the Gryffindor idiots that they are, will still try to go after the thief. They've completely forgotten about Dumbledore. Probably wants to be some comic book hero hero. " Hermione added.

"First of all, what even is a comic book hero? Is that some muggle thing? And also, you've spoken your first proper Slytherin opinion! 'Like the Gryffindor idiots that they are'" He added happily.

At that, Hermione and Theo laughed.

"Alright alright, Hermione, why don't we explain things to him, and see what he thinks eh?"

Quickly, the two of them outlined what they had found, then stared expectantly at Draco.

"I think," He grinned slowly, "That we need to get the others in on this so they can help figure out how we want to play this. "

Three weeks later, the six first years finished their exams and celebrated with a glorious day of sunshine and nothingness by the lake.

"Think those Gryffindors would be petting the giant squid if they could see him through the dungeon windows?" Daphne asked lazily.

"Nah. They'd probably be running. So that begs the question_"

"Always formal this one. We need to break that habit-" Blaise playfully shoved Theo, who bumped into Draco. Immediately a mock brawl broke out among the three boys, wrestling and rolling on the ground 'like somebody insulted their hair, honestly' Pansy snickered.

"You know Slytherin boys: they'll defend three things to the last. Their house, their mothers, and their hair." Daphne said gravely.

"Yeah seriously Hermione, did you have to give them that box of, what was it? Hair potion?"

The girl laughed and then slyly pulled something out of her robes.

"No, it's a muggle thing. Hair gel, we say. And since its muggle...it's not warded against enchantments!"

"No!" The other two gasped mockingly.

"Who's replaced our Hermione with this relaxed and devious little girl?"

"Well," Hermione began, raising her eyebrows at the still fighting boys, " Perhaps it was a relaxed and devious girl who got replaced by Hermione. "

"Amen to that! Your parents certainly trained it out of you well, because it only took a year of hard work to undo it all. "

Before them, three shrieks broke up the fight as the boys' hair began to change colour in rapid undulating waves whilst standing on end swaying back and forth.

All three girls laughed as the trio in front of them tried spell after spell to fix it

Today, reflected Hermione,was the perfect day. Exams have finished, a delightful prank played, and most importantly, the other houses hadn't done much other than the usual name calling and dumb insults lately. Now they just had to make the deal with the Gryffindors. What does someone even say though? 'Hello yes we have every piece of information that can help you, and in return we want your soul please? Potter and Weasley would certainly try to protect the Stone, but they wouldn't be able to get anywhere without her aid. Besides, what had they done to warrant this information? They, and every other Gryffindor Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, wished that she would crawl into a hole and die. They wished that for her whole house too: the only people in this world that had accepted her and made her welcome. Even the teachers pursed their lips and glanced around before calling on her or awarding points. They were far to willing to believe the worst of Slytherin and hand out punishment. Wearing the green and silver was tantamount to asking for detention.

No, Hermione decided. Tomorrow she would talk with Daphne. Think things through. They needed to play this exactly right and had to ask for the perfect price, or it would be a waste.


	12. Fin de l'année

"You want what?!" Daphne hissed, staring at Hermione like someone she'd never seen before.

"Theo, Draco, and I have a plan. Potter and Weasley are still going after the thief. We've analysed the probable defences and want to sell the information to them."

This time, it was Pansy who responded, with a dry sort of grin.

"Well. What brought along this new bout of sanity?"

Hermione sighed and pulled them closer behind the library shelf, hiding all three girls from Madame Pince and the studying Ravenclaws .

"It's just that, this entire year Potter and his Weasel have worked quite hard to degrade me. For my house, my blood, anything. Them and the rest of the school. This year I've only ever heard 'muggle born', 'oh look she's brought a wand, wonder who she stole it from' and 'hope the snakes eat her alive'. It'd be rather nice to see them have to pay, to see them win and be praised because of something we did. They can't win without this help. " she waved the parchment papers for emphasis and Daphne cut into the tirade spilling out of her.

"I'm glad you're finally seeing sense, I definitely agree, good job and all, but breakfast is ending in thirty minutes and I'm not starting classes without pumpkin juice. "

"Amen to that. " Pansy muttered. "My mother told me to drink it every morning because it's a 'cleanser'. Brilliant job Hermione. Let's go. "

After a hurried breakfast, the girls leisurely strolled to potions.

"We aren't even skiving off ! Stop panicking!" Pansy laughed,holding Hermione's bag in front of her.

"We're going to be late! And we'll miss the lesson!" said Hermione severely.

"It's _Snape_. You know full well he won't take points from us. And after Potter lost about a billion that night with the dragon, we're a shoo-in for the cup. Not to mention, exams are done. We don't even need to go, technically speaking." said Daphne.

"You know he won't try-AGH! Watch it, Pottyhead!" Pansy rammed full on into The Duo. Both her bag and Hermione's dropped to the floor in a splatter of ink, parchment, and quills.

"Idiots." Daphne muttered darkly. "Honestly. I hope Snape docks about a billion off you two." She huffed.

"Daphne dear, he doesn't have to. " Pansy had stood up with soaking parchments and gave the boys a sickly-sweet smile. "You're already doomed to lose the cup. Again. For, what was it Hermione?"

"Eighth year in a row. That's alright though." Hermione shrugged, but the movement was hard and her face was set. "They probably didn't have time to educate all of you, considering how many of you there are. I'd call you a weasel, but you seem more like dirty hamsters to me."

Snape had of course already begun the lesson, but he waved them away with 'If you can find it within yourselves to be present, finished exams or not, you might improve your current mental status of slugs. Sit. '

Potter and Weasley lost 20 points and gained a detention each.

"Hermione, do you still have those parchments?" Daphne asked worriedly, stirring the cauldron in front of them.

"Yes I double checked. They can't have possibly known about them though, so I'm not that afraid of thieves. Besides, those two idiots are about as subtle as a rock." Hermione said as she slowly added the frost berries.

Daphne murmured her agreement, then switched the topic to something safe.

Half way through the class, Pansy wandered over to their table 'to borrow something from Hermione'.

"We need to make this deal right after potions. The sooner, the better. "

Daphne nodded in agreement.

"I mean, it's not technically anything big you know. They want to stop...that one dude, and we happen to have stuff they need to stay alive. They'd be stupid to not take it from us."

Hermione quietly voiced her agreement, then shooed Pansy away before her lingering became suspicious.

"I'm sorry to say I've seen worse, and as you seemed to have scraped the bare minimum of average, Misses Greengrass and Granger, ten points to Slytherin. Get out of my classroom. "

Outside, Hermione wandered over to Blaise.

"Blaise, dearest," she smiled, saccharine sweet. "Have you finished your book on puzzles and logic?"

He gave her a long appraising look, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and I'll let you sell it to Potter too. Oh, " he added. "Favours owed is the best price for exchanges like this. They're flexible and can be called in any time for just about anything. "

Saying so, he handed her the book. Hermione nodded and smiled, then rushed away.

The two Gryffindors sat by the lake, heads together in discussion. As Hermione approached, she could just make out 'dangerous', 'Snape', and 'Voldemort'.

"Oi, Potter! Weasley!" she called out. They whipped around, glaring at her angrily.

"What do you want Granger?" Potter demanded.

"Don't recall anyone asking for a muggle" Weasley muttered.

She sat down across from them on the grass.

"Enough with the insults or I'll take back my deal. "

"We don't want your deal you filthy snake. " Weasley snarled again.

But Potter looked at her, eyes narrowed.

"What's the deal?"

Hermione opened her bag and spread out the various parchments and Blaise's book in front of her.

"I know you're going after the thief tonight. Not that I care about the thief, or either of you- "

"Gee thanks. " Weasley interrupted.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but continued.

"-however since I highly doubt that either of you bothered to research what the defences might be, I've listed them. And how to counter each of them, in case you can't even figure that out."

Potter looked over the items, then looked at Hermione, clearly confused.

"This is...strangely perfect. Why did you do this?"

"Business. You can buy them from me-"

"I will. However much money you want, I can get it to you. " He promised.

Hermione looked at him, and a thought struck her.

"No, I don't need money. I do, however, want two things. One, favours owed. I'm sure you can figure that out." she said nodded, thinking.

"And the other thing?"

"I've a copy of all of this." Hermione waved the parchments for emphasis. "I want you and your Weasel friend to refrain from the mudblood insults. I assure you, I'm well aware of my blood status."

Before he could speak, or the Weasel could argue, she raised her wand and added, "like I said, I've got a copy of all of this. If you renegade on our deal, I will destroy me, strong brave Gryffindor that you are, will people ostracise you if they realise that the Boy Who Lived used other people's work to defeat a thief and took the credit for it?" asked Hermione, a knowing smirk on her face. Potter held her gaze, then looked down at the parchments on the grass.

"Alright. I'll do it. " He said finally.

"Good. I'll see at the feast then."

"-so Hermione just walks up to them and starts negotiating!" said Pansy, flopping onto the sighed and looked at Hermione.

"Well, kudos for that research I guess. If they live, it'll be because we saved them. "

Until now, Theo had been growing more and more depressed at the news. But as Draco spoke, he brightened.

"Hey that's true! Magically speaking, that does count as life saving."

Daphne smiled and nudged Pansy.

"So what were you saying about promises owed?" she asked.

Hermione sniffed at the thought.

"Well I don't think blackmail is really the answer."

Pansy and Daphne immediately began to sputter indignations.

"But, but you were saying-"

"I _heard_ you say it would be nice!"

"Who says it's blackmail?!"

Before the girls could really get going, Blaise cut in.

"While it's always fun to see a cat fight, we've got herbology and after, " he dramatically stared into the distance wistfully, " _freedom_."

"He means summer. " Theo snickered. "Come on let's go. Sprout may be fat, but I think she's trained her plants to attack latecomers. "

At that, everyone shuddered.

That night, in their dorms, six Slytherin first years sat up late talking. Three girls sat in a pillow fort discussing the probability of a famous black haired boy and his sidekick surviving a series of death traps. And on the other side of the common room, three boys lounged around on two beds passing candy back and forth while making bets and contemplating strategies. None of them sleep much even once discussion ceased and candles were blown out.

If the Gryffindors died, was it their fault? Should they have told an adult? What kind of Headmaster let things like this happen in a school, of all places?

The next morning, Hermione opened her eyes and groaned. Forget sandman, that must have been a sand army, she thought. As her dorm slowly came to life and began to get ready, not more than five words was shared.

"Oi firstie! Get some cover up on those..." The fourth year girl trailed off as she saw not one, but three girls looking terrible. Deep bags under their eyes, messy hair, and a nightmare complexion echoed from their faces.

Behind her, another fourth year appeared.

"Oh. Sweet. Salazar. "

"Amen to that." muttered the first girl. Huffing, they dragged the girls into their bathroom and went to work.

"It may be the last night before summer break, but use your sense. We need to be presentable in the morning. Even you firsties. " she said as they were finished up.

At the breakfast table, even the boys had received some treatment. Draco was boasting about it in a somewhat misguided attempt at coolness.

"Oh yeah, I hardly slept a wink last night. But it's alright. You can't even tell thanks to the-"

Hurriedly Blaise clapped a hand over his mouth. But nobody noticed as they were too sleepy to truly care.

At the feast the following evening, everyone was talking. Excitement ran high and others were cheering without shame. It was all over the school. How Harry Potter saved the day. How he and his friend researched and researched for hours and had the parchments to prove it. How he defeated the Dark Lord in the dungeons below. How he'd been in the hospital the entire day from injuries.

"Do we kill him for taking credit for the parchments? Or thank Merlin he didn't rat us out?" asked Draco, tapping his chin exaggeratedly.

Pansy pretended to consider Draco's question.

"Why not both? If he ever tell, it makes him look bad, so we've got blackmail _and_ promises owed. This is just too easy." said Pansy, a mean little grin slowly spreading. Hermione smiled uncomfortably, feeling rather tense.

"I love coming into the hall to see it in Slytherin silver and green." sighed Draco happily.

"It does look lovely. A lot classier than those Gryffindor colours let me tell you. " Hermione agreed.

"Mmf. Tell you what though." Theo announced, swallowing hastily. "I think the feast tastes better under Slytherin banners too. Did the Halloween feast taste this good?"

"What feast? We were busy hiding from the troll. " Blaise muttered.

As food faded away and Hermione cheerfully leaned back cradling her stomach, Dumbledore stepped forward for his speech.

"Here is where he has to choke on that Gryffindor pride and congratulate us for yet another year. " Pansy whispered gleefully.

"For the house cup competition, it is my pleasure-"

"Yeah right you wrinkly old man. " Daphne laughed.

"To announce that Slytherin, with 475 points, has won the house cup. "

As one, the Slytherin table shed their proud dignity for once and jumped into the air, screaming and shouting themselves hoarse. Draco hopped over the table and hugged Hermione while Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne held an impromptu dance with their arms around each other.

"Yes yes congratulations Slytherin. " Dumbledore chuckled, waving his hand for them to sit down. Remembering themselves, the hall was suddenly filled with awkward shuffling and patting down of hair as they returned to their propriety. Mostly. Most of the first years, and even second years, could hardly stand to control the grins on their faces.

This, Hermione decided, was the best feeling in the world. To have beaten the people who hated her in a fair and honest competition and be surrounded by friends.

"In light of recent events, I'm afraid I do have some last minute points to give out." Dumbledore added, smiling. Hermione paled.

"No..." whispered Daphne.

Blaise stiffened, and Draco and Theo narrowed their eyes.

Pansy tilted her head, an ugly scowl blooming on her face.

Sixty points to the Weasel for a chess game. Ten points to Longbottom for standing up to friends. Sixty points to Potter for defeating the thief. Thirty points to Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan for helping with research.

When Hermione looked at the table, the two other boys credited with her hard work looked confused but gleeful as they counted on their fingers, reaching a conclusion she'd already known.

"As such, I think we need a slight change of draperies in here."

Waving his hand grandly, Pansy saw Dumbledore give their hard earned victory to the Gryffindors.

And this time not just the Gryffindors, but the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stood to celebrate as well.

"They hate us. They all hate us. " Draco muttered angrily.

"No surprise there mate. " Blaise said, and stalked off.

Hermione ground her teeth.

"Dumbledore knows just about everything that goes on here! He _knows_ I was the one to do the research! He _knows_ it was us and not that explosive happy idiot and his precious little boyfriend!"

It was no good. The silver cup was ceremonially handed to a swarming mob of scarlet-and-gold clad students.

"Hermione if you don't hurry up you'll miss the train!" yelled Draco from their compartment window. Sighing, Hermione ran and hopped over the stairs and slid through the door just as the pistons hissed.

"What took you so long?" Pansy asked irritably.

"I just...wanted a last look at home. And magic. I have to go back to the muggle world you know." she added sadly.

"It's only two months and then we'll all be back here waving wands and blasting those lying bastards-" said Daphne in a not so helpful attempt to cheer her friend up.

"Ok I get it. Thanks Daphne. " Hermione laughed. When next she looked out the window, it was forward, to that faroff life beyond the barrier at Platform 9¾.

 **This chapter has been revised and updated.**


	13. The Letter

Hermione straightened, throwing the last book in her trunk. After a moment's deliberation, she reached down and set it neatly with the other books, then shut the lid.

It'd been a tortured (though lovely) five weeks, and she was more than ready to return to the wizarding world.

"Hermione sweetheart, it's time for dinner!"

"Coming mum!"

Not for the first time, Hermione shivered in a fit of excitement and raced downstairs.

At the banister, Mr. Granger caught her around the waist, swinging her around.

"Ooph you're getting to be a big girl now. Bit too big to be clomping around the house, love. "

He smiled fondly Hermione, then swung her up into his arms and ran into the kitchen laughing and tickling his shrieking daughter.

"Oh honestly you two. " Mrs. Granger snorted, handing her husband a stack of plates and cutlery.

"Set the table and add extra places for the Malfoys in case they come early."

Still snickering, the two obliged while she carried the evening's meal to the table.

"So remind me again. Which classes are you taking this year?"

"And are you sure that you don't want to take normal classes in the summer? It'd be good to keep up your education..."

Hermione smiled tightly.

"Pass the lemonade mum? I'm taking last years basics again, except of course they'll be building on what we learned last year. Which means it will be a lot harder. And, I know it's strange, but this is my education now. " looking at her parents beseechingly, Hermione added, for good measure, "and you know I'll continue through the summer. After all, I came home and went straight to the library right?"

Mr. Granger nodded, taking the words in. He brightened after a moment.

"Say is there a school sport you're involved in? Something I can come watch? We may be muggles," he paused to look at her questioningly at the word, "but you know we want to be involved. "

"He also, " Mrs. Granger added sagely, "wants to see sports with magic. Will you be home for holidays? We'd like you to be if possible. "

The sentiments took Hermione by surprise, and the young witch felt slightly guilty. She'd been so focused on being at Hogwarts, and then on returning as soon as possible, that she'd rather forgotten about leaving her parents behind.

"Yes, we have quid-ditch. " she sounded it out slowly.

"It's played on broomstick but is essentially basketball. I'm sure it'd be more interesting if I could watch it with you. " Hermione was not about to admit that she felt slightly uncomfortable at the thought of her parents at a match. Things were bad enough.

"But I'm not sure how it would work. How would you get to the school? And return? It's warded against, against people like us. "

Mrs. Granger glanced between her daughter and husband, and smoothly changed the topic before anything could happen.

"That's a bridge we'll cross when we get there. As for holidays, what do you think honey?"

"I'll have to see. It's ever so nice to use the school library. I think staying could really be beneficial. "

This time both her mum and dad seemed a bit sad.

The rest of dinner held a falsely festive air, though any tension faded by dessert.

At 7:30, after all the dishes were cleaned and put away, Hermione pulled out a worn parchment and read it for the hundredth time.

 _Dear Hermione;_

 _How do you feel about coming over until the end of summer? Say, on August 10th? That gives you two weeks with us. Daphne and Pansy will be here too, at least most days. So will Theo and Blaise. We can teach you to fly! You always said you wouldn't mind if others weren't watching right? I've got an extra broom or two (my old ones actually) which you can us. It'll be brilliant! Also mother says that if you've read those wizarding customs books, she can help you test it in theory and correct anything, but that's not important._

 _If yes, your school letter will arrive while you're here so you'll be shopping with us too. See you at 8pm August 10th_

 _Love, Draco_

Now there was nothing to do but wait. After five minutes, Hermione couldn't stand it and went upstairs to check her trunk. Since everything was already packed, she went through and reorganised everything again anyways.

Finally, finally, 8pm arrived and as the clock on the mantel struck the time, Hermione heard a faint pop from apparition and rushed to the door.

Unfortunately, her parents were already there to greet the guests.

"Hello, welcome to our home. You must be Mr. Malfoy, and Draco. Am I right? I've heard so much about you. Please do come in. "

All through the pleasantries, Hermione felt as if she sat on a bed of coals. There was practically a physical itch to leave.

"-you've been ever so gracious, Mr. And Mrs. Granger. I do hate to impose any longer. And it looks like our children have a bad case of impatience in them. " Mr. Malfoy added wryly, eyeing the two students.

Mrs. Granger nodded and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Be safe, work hard, and show those who dislike you what it means to be a muggle-born. "

At Hermione's surprised expression, her mother sighed.

"Honey it's the same everywhere. You're not born into their world, of course there will be ignorant fools who can't handle it. " she squeezed her daughter's arms for effect, then let go and gently directed her towards Mr. Malfoy.

"Draco be a gentleman and take her things. "

"Yes father. "

"We'll be using side-along apparation as it's safer and faster with me. Thus, please take my arm Miss Granger. "

Hermione did so, Draco holding her other arm and her trunk.

"I love you mum! Love you dad!"

And with a wave of his wand, the three disappeared into thin air.

In one moment, Hermione went from quite excited to very literally torn apart (and rather sick, though she wouldn't admit it), to appearing in front of a very high hedge gate made of wrought iron. Along the top of the hedge, a white peacock was just parading out of her view. Inside the gate however, it was difficult to not gasp.

A very long driveway wind it's way through trees which perfectly linked the road. As they neared the house, the trees stopped at a respectable distance so she could see the gardens and the Manor House.

"Welcome to the traditional Malfoy home. Winny!" Mr. Malfoy called loudly.

An old and shrivelled elf appeared in front of him with a starched clean towel dress.

"Take Miss Granger's items to her room please. And prepare something for me in the library when you finish. Thank you. "

The elf bowed and took her trunk and bag, then disappeared. Mr. Malfoy nodded at the two children and walked into the house.

"Want a tour? We've got a quidditch pitch!"

At Hermione's stunned expression, he back-pedalled.

"Well, not a real one. When I got my first broom, mother decided to remodel the back gardens and conveniently wanted some abstract fixtures on opposite sides of the clear commons. It's essentially a pitch. " he finished proudly.

"You're saying your mum cleared her back gardens and added some statues so you could play a game?" Such extravagance was unheard of to her.

"Well, basically. I'm not complaining though! Come on!"

"I bet you're not," she muttered as she ran after him.


	14. Summer School

Pansy and Blaise arrived at breakfast the next day. "But just for today, and maybe tomorrow, and oh how about the next day too just in case? Depends on if mother notices I'm gone." Pansy announced when Hermione asked. Mrs. Malfoy smiled and gave the 'you're always welcome here' line while looking at Hermione. Inspecting felt more like it though.

Before Hermione could collect herself enough to respond, the witch spoke again.

"Hermione dear, did I hear Draco correctly when he indicated that you desire more training in wizarding customs besides reading the books?"

"Yes ma'am. I'd like to fully blend in, since this is my world from now on."

"Well, how would you like it if your friend Miss Parkinson and I aided you? You would be to help Hermione wouldn't you Miss Parkinson?" Narcissa added as an afterthought.

Both girls looked taken aback at her proposal. Taken aback being an understatement for Hermione, as she gasped and dropped her croissant.

"Oh! That'll be perfect! Thank you so much ma'am!"

"Of course my dear."

They started in the library. Mrs. Malfoy went over rules again with Hermione, even though she had Practically memorised everything she'd read. After, the girls practiced imagined scenarios to test her ability to put the knowledge to work. It was long. And boring.

"Now at a formal dinner, everything follows the host and or hostess. Follow my lead , eating, drinking, talking, everything. If there is more than one course, it is simplest-sit up a little straighter dear-to start with the outermost silver wares and work inwards-there, no there. It's called a fish you're a little older, the same will be said for your goblets and wines."

"Women in our world don't say as much as men. We convey ourselves through other means. Your attire can inform the world of your opinion-even political ones- without your needing to say a word. I'm afraid it's no more baggy jumpers for , secret groups have been able to trade secret informations without a shred of convicting evidence. "

There were endless rules on everything, and sometimes they outright contradicted each other.

"A woman is to never remove her gloves in public", "it's rude to enter open institutes and not remove your gloves." Other times, modernity allowed for modified customs in certain cases.

"In the wizarding world, marriage customs have been alleviated, to some degree though certain families may choose to retain or return to the old ways." "Good luck figuring out which to use when though," Hermione muttered angrily.

In three hours, she, Pansy, and Mrs. Malfoy had repeated as many scenarios over and over until they had less than three mistakes.

"Alright dear I think that's enough for today. If you would like, you can read the Malfoy Family Customs book. It might help you get a feel for how our world works."

At that, Hermione brightened.

"Oh yes please. Thank you ma'am."

Hermione never noticed Pansy's gasp, or Mrs. Malfoy's small nod and secretive smile.

Outside, Blaise, Theo, and Draco were cleaning their brooms after quidditch practice.

"You know we don't need to clean our brooms. I can get an elf to do it for us."

Physical labour was well and good, but that was why they hired the elves, in Draco's opinion.

Theo and Blaise shared an uneasy glance. After the Dobby incident last Christmas, neither felt terribly comfortable around any of the Malfoy elves.

"You know we'll have to do it ourselves at Hogwarts. Best practice this too while we're at it." Blaise lied smoothly.

Draco snorted at that.

"You're just feeling awkward after Christmas. Anyways, I got Father to tell me what it's all about."

Draco, Theo decided, had picked up a bit of a swagger over the summer.

"But maybe later. Not right now."

Blaise laughed. Draco was being utterly ridiculous.

"Well it can't be difficult can it? So your elf annoyed your mother and now he's on the-"

"No. Stop." Theo held up a hand. Looking hard between Blaise and Draco, he concentrated.

Mother and father had been whispering as they took him from the train station. What had they said?

"The latest regime is awfully restrictive." He whispered, glancing around in fear.

Blaise had forgotten all about broom cleaning now. That phrase was familiar…

When it came to him, Blaise feigned casualty and leaned back.

"Absolutely no respect for blood."

At the two phrases Draco looked surprised, but swallowed and gestured inwards.

"Dobby...is not a normal house elf. He wants wages. And freedom. Clothes. We've partially accommodated him until now, but…'if Dobby feels abused and alienated here, it serves our purposes.' Or, that's what father says." He finished bitterly.

Theo blinked a little. What Draco said was far from what he'd expected.

"Serves your purposes?" Blaise echoed. "What's the purpose then? We've lost a good playmate right there!"

"Blaise, he's not our elf. You need to stop."

Draco waved a hand carelessly.

"No no, it's fine. Mother wouldn't says what it was though. But I do know we aren't doing this just because he brought her the wrong type of tea."

As Blaise still looked incensed at the injustice, Theo cut in pointedly.

"Well it is your house elf I suppose."

After a moment, Blaise shrugged philosophically.

"Last one to the treehouse is a squib!" He shouted, grabbing a broom to kick off.

Inside the house, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood at the bay window of their study watching the laughing boys zoom around outside.

"Lucius...are you sure about this?"

"I am without a doubt not the only one with such instructions. To fail in this is to doom our family, our son." He answered without looking at his wife. Clearly distressed, Narcisa laid a hand on his arm.

"We don't even know if he'll come back love. The odds are-"

"The odds grow higher every day as the ministry relaxes. Remember Avery? MacNair? Remember us?" He did look at her this time, drawing her into an embrace and resting his chin on her head.

"Fanaticism is an infectious poison that few can cure. His followers will not rest until his fate, dead or alive, is certain."

After several moments she spoke, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"Dobby...was successful. The boy has been warned, and our faithful servant knows nothing but pain and suffering from us. He adores the boy."

Lucius pulled away to tip her chin up.

"I think, my love," he annunciated, "if you were against me, I would rather face the full wrath of the Dark Lord because you are as intelligent and cunning, and terrifying, as a snake. We will get through this." He added, pulling her in again and stroking her hair.

 **Ending with a bit of Narcissa/Lucius fluff. They're really quite perfect together. If you lot are into Dramione (which you should be if you're reading this) and if you like Slytherin Hermione, go read Colubrina's fic The Green Girl. It's my absolute favourite, the inspiration for this, and actually what got me writing. It's also hella better because she's a brilliant writer.**


	15. The Diagon Alley Fiasco

After the fight, Draco's guests went to extreme measures to be courteous and well behaved, though he remained in a vile sort of mood for the duration of the week.

Somewhere in the days leading up to the Diagon Alley visit, an idea seemed to grow that Mr. Malfoy would let the children have a gift or two, or perhaps that Mrs. Malfoy would say it was the height of hospitality to make sure her guests had some money to buy a new toy or mail order candy. Though in truth none of them were lacking in either money or toys, not even Hermione, the prospect was delicious to think of.

As is the way of life, the much anticipated Diagon Alley therefore seemed an eon away.

When it did come, however, all six children were up early enough to make their parents second guess the childbearing decision.

"Daph. Daph!" Hermione hissed, shaking the girl awake.

"Mmmm, goway Hermione." She moaned into a pillow.

"Diagon Alley is today!"

The blonde was slithering up in a second and slipping into clothes.

"Did you wake Pansy?"

"I woke Hermione." Pansy stood in the adjoined bathroom with a towel around her hair. "Now hurry up."

Across the Manor House, things were quite different. Draco and Theo rushed about the room jamming things on and yelling at Harold while Blaise meticulously brushed and rebrushed his hair.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, being thus awakened, called for Dobby and morning tea in bed.

Their bedroom door creaked as Dobby slunk inside, looking miserable. The silver tray shook in his hands but he held a determined look.

"Yo-your tea, M-Master an-and Mistress."

Narcissa couldn't miss the plotting in her elf's eyes as he scurried out with a backward glance.

Once the door shut, she sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Merlin. He's gone. Are you all prepared for today? Don't forget to stop at Gringotts, you promised to pick me up something of Irma Black's."

"Yes everything is fine. I'll need to stop at Gringotts for something anyways." He muttered, and stood up to get dressed.

"Lovely. Do you know, Kione Greengrass has requested tea? Her daughter is here with Miss Granger."

Lucius nodded at his wife's idle gossip, half heartedly listening.

"That sounds fascinating."

"It should," she warned with a raised eyebrow, "as Kione's tea will also include Pasiphaë Bulstrode-"

"An unfortunate name, truly,-" the man mused quietly. "Love, why is this of importance?"

He almost thought it wasn't important, if not for that his wife rarely engaged in society wife gossip. And right he was.

"Greengrass, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Nott, Avery, MacNair,Crabbe, Goyle." She stopped to draw a shaky breath. "It's a public tea. In Diagon Alley, to 'plan new ways to fundraiser for charity using all of our resources as the pure nobility'."

"That's almost all of the wives" He was so quiet, Narcissa had to lean forward to catch the words that she already knew.

"They only waited this long to make sure I didn't plan on hosting something."

Lucius turned back to look at his wife, then stepped forward and dropped a kiss on her forward.

"I trust you. My beautiful, brave, wickedly cunning wife who is willingly digging her own future grave for her son, who dances in politics like other women dance in the arms of men, who has created enough solutions to forever keep her husband from doubting her, I trust you." He held her arms gently, wordlessly asking for eye contact. "I have to go take those suspiciously now silent children out for school supplies today. I'll stop at Gringotts before and it'll be done by tonight."

To Hermione's surprise and delight, they used a carriage. Magical enchanted to work somewhat like a port key and apparation combined, the arrival wasn't nearly so painful or undignified Mr. Malfoy assured her. Harold drove them to Fortescue's to drop everyone off, then house the green and black carriage while father instructed son on the etiquette of paying for everyone. Once five second year Slytherins were settled, the blonde man apologised and announced he and his own would return shortly after 'an educational visit to the bank on finances and inter-work related species'. After the first round of ice creams was finished, Theo delightedly discovered that they had a tab set up to be paid upon Mr. Malfoy's return and promptly sent for another sundae. Daphne simply groaned and murmured something about feminine forms before greedily grabbing the cone Hermione handed her.

Just an hour and a half had passed and they had begun to grow restless, the missing chaperone and progeny returned, looking slightly smug too.

"Come along children, there are plenty of shops to see yet and I'm sure you've grown tired of this...establishment." Mr. Malfoy tossed the appropriate coins at the server, then led the way.

"Supplies first. Once it has been assured that all of you have your necessaries for the year, you're free to the Alleys and Harold will return you home."

"Why're you not staying?" Draco demanded.

"I have a meeting with Nott and Bulstrode investors, in fact. Now come along." He repeated, cloak swishing behind him and parting the crowded streets for the kids behind him.

Things weren't near so complicated this year. Uniforms and wands and cauldrons were of course already taken care of, and all that was left was books and practical supplies.

"We'll stop at Flourish and Blotts first. I don't want those potions ingredients to begin to smell."

Mr. Malfoy announced.

Hermione felt a surge of pleasure run through her and fingered the small bag of coins. Frugality might allow for an extra book this year.

Inside the shop it was more crowded than ever with people swarming towards what seemed a focal point by the register. Something flared brightly with a hiss and pop, then faded into smoke while a hush fell over the crowd. Up ahead someone was speaking, though the second years were generally too short to see properly.

"-pleased to announce that I, Magical Me, will indeed be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor!"

Mr. Malfoy's eyebrow shot up and his face tightened, but he didn't say anything. Nearby, Pansy and Millie were squealing in delight.

"We've got a year to put up with this?" Draco muttered to Blaise.

"Better than Quirrel anyways."

Before Draco could respond, the commotion up front increased, if that was possible.

"It _can't_ be Harry Potter!"

"Oh great." Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Together, you and I are worth the front page! When young Harry stepped into my shop…"

"It's not even his shop," Daphne scoffed. Their chaperone nodded in agreement. "You're quite right. I fail to see why we should remain with what is clearly the rabble of the countryside…" He trailed off as someone approached. A very dumpy, red headed motherly sort of someone who had yet to notice him.

"Ginny-, oh Harry that's so lovely for you dear...where's Ron? He hasn't wandered off I suppose…"

A hoard of redheads swarmed after her and seemed to expand in confusion. Lucius glided forward and stopped in front of the 'Ginny'.

"Dear me. Fancy seeing you here. Weasley, is it? Yes, I can see that indeed." He rolled his eyes over the nearest chold in derision. "Getting paid for all of those extra raids?" He snatched a ratty book from the girl's cauldron and sneered while Draco preened behind him. "Evidently not. Dear me. What is the use of being a blood traitor if you aren't paid well for it?" Hermione, who had been watching the exchange wide eyed, saw the man slip a thin black book into the Weasley girl's manual, then thunk it into the cauldron again.

Meanwhile, the red haired man had responded angrily and it seemed suddenly as if there were too many Weasleys, too many redheaded glares directed at them.

"Pansy, Pans we should get out of here. This can't end-" but whatever Hermione was going to say was drowned out by shouting as the two fathers lunged, falling into a scuffle. Horrified, Hermione turned to flee only to see two identical boys heading towards Draco.

"Draco! Draco look out!"

The boy turned and seeing the threat, joined the fight with Blaise and Theo.

"Boys. Are. Idiots." PAnsy groaned beside her. "Come on let's go."

"-If you make the house team, you may have the Two Thousand and One. Skill is not determined by the broom and it's important to learn to rely on yourself, not on objects."

Inside the apothecary everyone had spread out to buy their supplies and avoid the not-technically-arguing-blondes. They also avoided mentioning the fight in the bookstore, nor the accompanying publicity and Mr. Malfoy's simmering rage and further disdain.

"We all know I'm plenty good enough! _Father_ …" Hermione shifted uncomfortably and paid in silence. Draco whining wasn't uncommon, but terribly awkward when directed at his father. His now stern, unyielding father.

"Enough with the public displays. The matter is closed." In a slightly raised voice, Lucius added, "Children, have you finished? Mr. Zabini those are intended to aid in the aligning of one's theoretical chakras, they are hardly necessary for second year potions I assure you."

Zabini flushed and set the objects down. When no one objected, Mr. Malfoy left them with Harold again and then disapparated away to work. Theo stared after him for a moment, then shrugged the matter away.

"Well. This has been fun. Why'd you're dad stick that book on the Weaselette?"


	16. En train de prendre le train

Draco stuttered and sputtered for a moment at Theo's question, ringing in his ears. _Why'd your dad stick that book on the Weaselette?_ Good question indeed, the boy thought ruefully.

"I have no idea, and if you want to know, you can ask him yourself." Was all he said on the subject.

And after that, the matter stayed closed. At least, for the rest of the vacation. At the Manor, each of the students seemed determined to keep things that way and focus on childish delights as long as possible. Though after Diagon Alley, summer seemed to pass even faster, until September 1st arrived cold and foggy at Malfoy Manor. Unlike other families, the morning began peacefully and remained admirably organised. Then again, Draco sneered to Hermione later, they didn't have an ungodly amount of unruly children crawling everywhere who couldn't behave if they were paid 'no doubt necessary money'.

Harold arrived at Hermione's door promptly at eight to wake her, then left as he heard her begin her morning routine ("brush and floss every morning and evening dear, that's quite important!" Her parents would say), and finished packing.

Theo; Daphne; Blaise; and Pansy, whose absence at her home was noted only the previous night, were called back to their own parents. In all, it'd been a lovely summer, Hermione reflected. Not too short, not too long, and the Hogwarts library was practically calling to her.

Breakfast passed without fanfare. Narcissa made small talk to her son and guest, promising a positive parade of food and treats at school.

"Be sure to share with your housemates darling," she admonished," we wouldn't want unfriendly precedences would we?" Draco just smiled haughtily and munched on his croissant. It seemed that sometime between his leaving Hogwarts and Hermione's arrival at the Manor the boy had found arrogance, the girl noticed. Her thoughts were interrupted before she could wonder much more.

"We shan't be taking the carriage as it's rather...conspicuous. So I'm afraid side-along apparation is our only option."

An hour later as Hermione was wandering through the library, Draco's father appeared.

"Ah Miss Granger. Enjoying the books?"

"Very much Sir. I'll miss this at Hogwarts." She turned wistfully to the stacks and ran a finger along a leather-bound spine. Lucius nodded understandingly and hesitated for a moment.

"If the library is still as I remember, there are precious few novels present." Hermione acknowledged the statement, shrugging happily.

"That would be correct. But I enjoy learning history and theory just as much as stories."

The wizard tilted his head, considering the options. He straightened abruptly and reached for two books high above her head.

"Well why don't you take these then? I find them quite enlightening occasionally." Hermione took the tomes and glanced at the titles. Hogwarts, A History, 1945 Edition. Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, 1943 Edition.

"Sir? I don't understand…" Lucius put a paternal hand on her shoulder and glanced at the arched doorway.

"Miss Granger," he began gravely, pausing as if he couldn't put things into words. "I know my son. He is coming into a stage of teenaged arrogance and recklessness which could land him in trouble. You are an incredibly talented and smart young lady." He glanced at the doorway once again, then shook off the paranoia. "Watch over my son, please. Neither of you will be in danger this year, but…I must trust that you'll be prudent. There's a solution, or person with the solution, to everything. Now, I happen to know that Narcissa wants to leave by ten thirty sharp, so do be in the conservatory by then. Harold will take your trunk for you." In a swish of silver and black, the Lord of Malfoy Manor was gone leaving Hermione alone and very confused.

Repacking for any other second year might have been easy, but Hermione had already packed so many books and equipment that adding two more was nearly impossible. Hair flying everywhere, Hermione nearly threw the offending books across the room, and saw her wand. Her magic-focusing useless stick that she wasn't even allowed to use. The one they magically tracked because this was the wizarding world and they hadn't heard of communist Russia. Meanwhile Draco got away with whatever he wanted because, because...Oh. Oh no no no. The Trace spell wasn't on wands, was it? No it had to be on the houses. But how impractical was that? And then the students who needed the practice most, the ones who were least likely to break the Secrecy policy, they were the ones who couldn't lift a wand unless supervised by the school and transitively, the Ministry. Huffing angrily, Hermione lifted her wand and pointed it at the trunk.

"Organisé." At her words, the items compressed, folding more efficiently and huddling into formation enough to fit two more books. Shocked at her daring Hermione glanced at the door, waiting for figures to burst in and arrest her. Nothing happened. Behind her, the mantle clock chimed ten fifteen and the witch jumped in fear, then laughed. She pocketed her wand and hurried for the conservatory.

"Hermione dear, take this first." Narcissa handed the girl a small vial of shimmering green liquid. As she took it she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in distrust and disgust at the smell.

"What is this? It looks as if it's made from the troll Quirrel brought in last year."

"You mean to suggest Draco didn't give you this before you arrived here?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "It's to aid with some of the nastier side effects of apparation. You can trust it dear, I brewed it myself." Hermione looked shocked, then covered the expression quickly. The older witch smiled slightly, then rose as her husband and son walked in.

"Ready dear? Miss Granger?" Both women nodded, and Hermione tossed the potion back quickly, gagging. "Oh-oh y-yeah, just peachy." She sputtered through the acidic taste. Lucius nodded and held his arm out for his wife. Belatedly, Draco did the same to Hermione and took his father's other arm.

Kings Cross was already crowded. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy left as soon as they landed to 'take care of something' leaving Hermione and Draco to wait for the elves with their luggage. Hermione stole a look at the blonde beside her. He was certainly coming into arrogance. Even standing still he had puffed himself up and sneered at anyone deemed 'beneath him', even while staring after the brick barrier to the muggle world. Though as far as protecting her friend, Hermione didn't think it was necessary. InSilently she resolved to keep the meeting and implications to herself. He probably wouldn't be too pleased anyways to hear his precious father thought he needed protecting. At that moment, the boy in question stood on his toes suddenly, craning his neck.

"There. There's Dobby and Harold with the bags. Let's go find a compartment to go with the luggage" Grabbing her hand, he pushed through the throngs of people.

"Can we sit in the back please?" Hermione gasped out between moving people aside. He grimaced slightly.

"If you must. The back is really for-"

"Peasants?" She snickered, "maybe, but firstly; I am one and secondly; The trolley starts at the back of the train so if you'd rather sit up in the coveted front with stale Pumpkin Pasties, go right ahead." She turned away to the elves now waiting patiently at a carriage door. "Who's got my luggage? Harold? Lovely. Could you please put it into the furthest compartment back?"

Hermione climbed into the train, following the elf. After a few moments she could hear Draco complaining loudly but following anyways and smiled to herself.

"Up on the rack would be perfect. Thank you very much Harold."

In moments the two students had settled in, fidgeting under the awkward silence. Nodding to herself, Hermione pulled out a book.

"Oh come on Hermione. That's boring." Draco sighed.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" As if he knew she would ask, Draco pulled out a bag.

"Exploding snap? We can talk while we're at it you know."

"I suppose" she conceded.

Five minutes into the game and Hermione had almost double Draco's points.

"Haven't you played this before?" She asked, confused.

"No, actually." He admitted. "It's not forbidden, but games like these still end up frowned on in higher up families." Interesting, Hermione thought. Almost like medieval England in some ways, with children being raised as quiet and respectful, never playing something the masses might play.

"If that's true, why're you playing it now?"

He blushed and hit a card accidentally. The resulting explosion and soot made Draco look rather like the Gryffindor pyro boy and Hermione had to fight a laugh.

"I might have gotten it in Diagon Alley after father left. Thought you should be educated on all aspects of wizarding culture even if you'd hardly ever be around people who even play these ridiculous games." He sniffed haughtily. The boy was trying far too hard to seem grown up, like the puffed up peacocks that roamed his property and this time Hermione did let out a giggle.

Thankfully the door slid open before Draco could react to reveal Daphne and Pansy.

"There's a lot of parents boarding the train this year." The latter announced in boredom as she strutted over to Hermione. "Guess the firsties got scared after that Quirrell scare last year."

Daphne followed suit, adding, "And they weren't the only ones. My parents said some of the higher up families were furious about that."

"Yeah furious it didn't work you mean."

Daphne gasped and Pansy whirled around with panic and fury in her eyes. Hermione didn't understand quite everything but it was clear that whatever Theo had just walked in and said, it was taboo. Draco looked paler than usual but shook it off.

"Theo you know that's not true."

"Yeah. _Everyone_ is pleased the Dark Lord has been vanquished. Besides, politics is for later. Right now I'm educating Hermione on the popular forms of entertainment."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He means he's teaching me the ways of the lower unwashed masses."

Theo, still at the doorway, nodded delightedly and pulled out his own pack. "Excellent! Guess I don't have to cajole you into playing now!"

As they were shuffling Balise waltzed in.

"Exploding snap? Goodness. Better pray Marcus Flint doesn't see that. He might tell your parents."

Theo's shuffling slowed and Draco set his deck down. Hermione, however, kept her hand firmly close to her chest.

"Oh calm down Blaise. You all can blame it on me and my demanding muggle ways if anything comes of it."

There was a long moment, then he sat down and motioned to Theo.

"Well? Deal me in then. And close your mouth too. You look like merpeople food."

As playing commenced, Daphne and Pansy remained at the other end of the carriage stiffly, refusing to play like the demure pureblood girls they'd been raised. But after a stack of cards exploded and covered the normally meticulously groomed boys in ash and soot, making all four laugh like a pack of Gryffindors, the two slowly inched over to watch. In minutes they'd been drawn in and as the hours passed, they barely noticed the train slowing down to the station.

 _Please don't kill me. I'm truly sorry this took so long. I'm understanding French now which means both that I work in class instead of drafting and writing, I do the homework instead of writing, and I'm trying to watch and read stuff in French. On top of that, I've had some pretty bad news that's looking like it has no solution leaving me ready to tear my hair out, but unfortunately that's not a good writing vibe for me:/ Huge thanks to JuliST for reviewing at each chapter! I read them all, sometimes more than once...or twice...or three times...when the words aren't coming. Anyways I made this one a bit longer to atone for the wait._


	17. A Feast and Speculations

"Oh it's just so exciting isn't it? We're back again!" Hermione shivered delightedly as she walked through the doors, glancing about in adoration. Pansy and Daphne merely snorted.

"Yeah sure. Just brilliant," Pansy muttered. "If you want to be back in the land of Dumble's Gryffindors again…"

"I don't care if it's a Hufflepuff dreamland of unicorns and rainbows. I'm just glad to be back in magic." Hermione sighed and if she were paying attention, she might have heard Daphne mutter 'you'd think the girl was in love with the castle itself'. But she wasn't, and neither were the boys who were coincidentally doing much the same as she.

"Potter's not here."

"There are well over two hundred people here. You really think you could pick out a scrawny git like him in this crowd?" Blaise rolled eyes eyes. Draco could be almost as thick as Vince or Greg sometimes.

"In fairness he does have a large following."

Blaise turned in mock shock.

"Just whose side are you _on_ , Theo? I'm deeply wounded by this betrayal."

"Pshhhh. Don't be. I'm not trying to help Draco's obsession-" to which both boys turned and smirked at the now bright red boy. "I'm merely pointing out that as there isn't a large clump of Gryffindors acting dumber than usual, he's probably not here."

"Well then where is he?!" Draco hissed angrily. "Potter shouldn't be allowed to just break the rules and skip the train like everyone else! Who does he think he is?! Probably some-"

"Super famous boy who defeated you-know-who and is revered by most of wizarding kind-"

"Except for scum families who worshipped said dark wizard?"

"What a thought-"

"Boy must be delusional-"

"Or he would be if he ever didn't think he wasn't anything less than fabulous-"

"And he is definitely fabulous."

At the exchange, all three Slytherins turned around. Behind them, two identical Weasleys were smirking much like Blaise and Theo had been moments ago.

"Got a crush, Draco? 'Fraid Potter wouldn't go for you."

"Pretty sure he doesn't fancy nasty Slytherin slime balls anyways."

The pale boy's face flushed a bright, ugly sort of red and he stepped towards the older twins. But before he could get a word in, or Blaise and Theo could respond at all, something happened entirely unexpected to all.

"How dare you speak this way to a younger student?!" Hermione Granger, Slytherin-in-progress, stomped right up in their faces. Two older, more experienced, much more well known (and liked) boys. And she was nose to shoulder with them, what with being quite small.

"How dare you throw accusations which shouldn't be a shame, which shouldn't be an insult, at a student younger than you, smaller than you! Don't bother introducing yourselves either." She threw a hand up in disgust. "I can see from the hypocritical attitude, double-ended prejudice, and 'we're better than you but dirt poor and 'honest'' attitude that you must be Weasleys. Met your brother. Where is he by the way? Still sucking up to Harry Potter? My my. And you call Draco gay."

She turned back to the stunned Slytherins.

"Let's go. The Sorting begins soon and I want to see who else is clever enough and smart enough to get into our house." And just like that, she walked away from a crowd of near silent Gryffindors.

Inside the Great Hall, everyone sat awaiting the Sorting and Headmaster's speech. As the new students walked down the aisle, galleons and sickles flashed covertly along the lines. A couple of the Hufflepuffs gave thumbs ups in encouragement. As each Slytherin turned to face the first years, they gave, or tried to give, reassuring nods and welcoming expressions. Hermione thought Marcus Flint looked more constipated than cheerful, but she didn't say anything.

"Where's Snape?" Daphne whispered, as they waited for the hat to finish singing.

"I don't know. Am I my brother's keeper?" Hermione joked.

"What?" She demanded at their shocked reaction. "It's a muggle reference. He's obviously not my literal brother, jeez."

"Okay…" Pansy let out slowly. "Muggles are weird. What does that even mean?"

Hermione glared at her friend. "The Sorting is it means that it's not my job to patrol someone and know all their movements."

Pansy shrugged, already focused elsewhere. "Well. Alright then."

As they spoke, students began to try on the hat, one by one. Draco craned his neck and peered around more than once, but Potter didn't appear anywhere at the table. After Blaise made a rather blasé comment about it, he hunched down and didn't look up at the red and gold group again. Once in awhile someone would comment, but much of the Sorting went by silently, a revered tradition by all. Even if "most everyone in that stupid hall is dead bored of the ridiculous affair", as Draco would say after.

After near an hour, Theo shook Blaise awake to see the red haired Weasley girl finish the line.

"Girl looks she'd blow away from shaking so much," Hermione whispered sympathetically. Pansy did not hold the same caring demeanor.

"You know her brothers wouldn't 'boo' her if she was sorted into Slytherin."

"They might." Theo scoffed. "Have you seen Gryffindor culture? It's very…"

"Brawn over brain?" Daphne suggested quietly.

"No, not quite. They do have some things they can do right." He shrugged as if their renowned goodness couldn't be helped.

"And it's not nearly as straightforward as that." Hermione added. "Gryffindors, from what I've seen, have a rigid idea of what is right and wrong. They rarely believe people can change. Being a Gryffindor, in their eyes, means you're special. Worse, it's a magical hat telling them that they're special and are the 'good guys'. Soooo," she surmised, looking at the new Gryffindors thoughtfully, "those kids will probably grow up being told not only that they have to run into danger to do the right thing, but also that the hardest path is the right one, and they are the only ones capable of seeing it."

When she looked back at the table, most of the others had rather glazed over expressions and she blushed to realise that the Headmaster had started his speech while she was going on.

"...Professor Gilderoy Lockhart to his position at Defense Against The Dark Arts."

The blonde man stood up and smiled, waving to his screaming fans. Dumbledore looked at him with an unreadable expression, then continued.

"The list of banned items this year is available outside Argus Filch's door. Though it does not include toilet seats, I'd like to remind certain person-"

"Three guesses who," Hermione huffed.

"That sending toilet seats is not allowed. Now, I think I've rambled long enough. Enjoy the feast!"

As they ate, the second years made an effort to talk to the new Slytherins. Most were legacies, coming from pureblood or halfblood families who had already been in Slytherin. After it seemed they were comfortable and warming to each other, Theo nodded to Daphne for them to back off.

"Let them bond." He murmured quietly.

She nodded and soon the six second years had slipped out of the conversation to start their own. Before anyone could say something, several yells at the Gryffindor table interrupted.

A familiar black haired boy and a quite gangly redhead were strutting down the centre of the Hall to slide in at the Gryffindor table. Up on the dais, Snape ghosted into his seat with more hatred than anyone had ever seen from him.

"Potter's here. Wonder where he went?" Theo wondered.

"Does it matter?" Pansy snapped. "He should have been expelled for arriving so late and all. It's a wonder this school has any discipline whatsoever."

"Oh calm down." Daphne rolled her eyes. "As long as Dumbledore's in charge, and McGonagall, he'll not get disciplined, not properly."

"You know the topic of Potter is really starting to get old." Hermione grumbled. But nobody was paying attention except for Daphne, who leaned in to quietly ask "do you get the feeling something will happen this year?"

The witch turned in surprise to her friend. "Yes…" She replied cautiously. "But how do you mean?"

Daphne glanced at the others who were now speculating about quidditch. "Things seem suspicious. At Malfoy Manor." At Hermione's expression she rushed on. "Mr. Malfoy is on the board of governors. He obviously knows things about the school and I can't help but think that between the black book given to Weaslette, their sudden mistreatment of Dobby, and all the whispering and plotting and weird questions they've asked me, something's up."

"That's true. I-actually," Hermione paused to think for a moment. "Can I trust you not to tell this to anyone? Please? Especially not Draco, or any of the boys." At Daphne's affirmation, the muggleborn quietly recounted what Mr. Malfoy had said in the library.

"And then he gave me these books. I already own both, I'm quite sure he knows they're required for Hogwarts. But such early editions...and I'm sending a letter off to see where else I could find them but somehow I don't think there are any stores in Britain that carry this edition."

Daphne picked the two up. After a few brief spells, she looked at Hermione.

"Well they're not cursed. No spells reside inside, and there's nothing malicious about them. So no fear there, if you were wondering."

"Not exactly. I did the same as soon as I could."

The blonde looked up sharply at her friend's tone and raised an eyebrow.

"I think something will happen here. At Hogwarts. I have no idea what, and I have no proof, but I think it includes Draco, that Weasley girl and her new book, Dobby, and whatever's inside these books."

 _Kidlover1412: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AS SOON AS I READ IT I STARTED UP ON THIS CHAPTER! Unfortunately...I started writing and muttering to myself 'don't make the twins be horrible...don't make the twins be horrible...". Whelp. If it's any consolation, they're young and view the world in black and white. I'm sure that later on the twins might be the only Weasleys that the gang accept. As for your idea about the Marauders map, I LOVE IT YAAAAS! It's most likely going to be a thing. That or they'll steal it so Hermione can copy it without Potter knowing._

 _Also I neglected to do this but if I haven't responded to a review, I still want to say thank you very much! I appreciate al of them (seriously every single one) and huse thanks to every who has favourited and followed this. Thanks. A lot._

 _Other matters that may or may not also be important: should Hermione get petrified this year? She needs to work with the Malfoys in full knowledge of their beliefs and goals (not saying what those are), and I'm not sure if she would knowing that she was possibly collateral damage in some of their eyes. Not after being in Slytherin for two years. What do you think? And any suggestions for other stuff?_


	18. The Howler

Word trickled into the dungeons of how Potter and Weasley had arrived to school and all hell broke loose. Even when the boy had been admitted to the quidditch team early last year, the Slytherins hadn't been this angry in years. To make matters worse, their entire house was singing praises, and it seemed Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wanted to get in on the worship. Snape, having answered the question of what had happened to the two Gryffindors in the common after the feast, had sneered. "Try not to get your hopes up, Mister Malfoy. I'm afraid they were not duly expelled as per the proper punishment for breaking wizarding law. And no, Mister Flint. He has not been removed from the quidditch team either. I expect all of you to keep your noses clean, if you can restrain yourselves, and not let yourselves get caught doing foolish things."

Even Hermione's blood was boiling at this new injustice. Could the boys get away with anything? Of course things like this only elevated his status.

In a consolation nobody expected, the following morning's breakfast included in-house entertainment' as Hermione snarked to her friends. Some of the 4th years had left the common room very early to 'send letters', waking Hermione up early. As she sat staring out the window at the creatures, it became harder and harder to imagine a life outside of the wizarding world. One year, one year she'd been here and already her summer had been achingly boring and slow. More than once she'd pull out her wand only to remember the spell that tracked magic. Every book she'd read had been about magic and witches and wizards, and it still wasn't enough. And her parents were difficult as well. They supported her and encouraged her, but couldn't understand. She could never find the words to explain that feeling of casting a spell, or the sorcery of potions. Oh sure, the concept was easy enough, and as avid readers both her parents could understand that she held high feelings for her magic. And yet...her two worlds couldn't mix. She'd seen that well enough. What if someone would make her choose between the two? Could she leave her parents? Was she a bad daughter for wanting her magic more? Could she live here forever, knowing that nobody would ever truly accept her? That she'd have to work harder than anyone else to have the same respect? Could she wipe away 11 years of her life and culture and beliefs just for Magic?

A noise stopped the train wreck of Hermione's thoughts. Pansy groaned and tossed a pillow at Daphne's bed where an alarm announced

"MMffhh Daph...shut that thing up."

"S'not my fault." The blonde groaned. Hermione stood and rushed across to her bed to start getting dressed.

"You know we should probably get going. Otherwise the boys will leave before us and you know they'll try to pull something on Potter and Weasel."

Millie rolled out of her bed to hit the floor with a thump. From the ground, they could barely make out her groaning and muffled, "they'll try something anyways. Why're we getting up so early?"

"Because it's school today and I don't want mother to stop sending me chocolates for Christmas because I skipped class or got bad marks." Pansy responded. "You can continue to lie there but I for one will be on time. Just give me five more minutes," she added.

As it happened, no one had managed to get to the Gryffindors yet, whether for adulation or hexes. When they did come, both of the boys were surrounded by a phalanx of admirers that no self respecting Slytherin would have attempted. As such, Blaise and Draco sat in an angry silence occasionally broken by 'he doesn't even look half remorseful the smarmy git', or 'they didn't even take any points off what is this?!'. Theo ignored it all and kept spreading jam on his toast. Thankfully the post came in and distracted most all of the second years by the large parcel of sweets from Narcissa Malfoy. As Draco smirked and went to hand bits around to everyone in arms reach, friend or not, a deafening shriek silenced the hall.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

It was loud enough to shake dust off the ceiling, a fact Pansy did not appreciate.

"-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK-"

Hermione struggled not to laugh.

"-I AM SO ASHAMED-"

"Oh we all are," Daphne muttered.

"IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'RE BRINGING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

Funny as the howler was, it gave Draco even more fodder in his vendetta against anything Weasley or small, dark haired, and named Potter. In desperation, Hermione buried herself in the library with work, and after a few days of the noise Draco was spewing, Daphne and Theo had joined her. With the three of them working studiously and multi tasking (it'd be a right chore convincing Hermione that it wasn't cheating), their homework could be collectively and comprehensively done very quickly and soon it seemed the material was too easy. Especially, Theo would complain, Professor Lockhart's class.

"All he does is drone on and on about his works! For merlin's sake the man made us write a poem as homework! Tell me Hermione, what did you learn from the poem?"

Then Hermione would fidget a little or draw herself up self righteously like only 12 year olds can and would primly reprimand him with, "Tho, when you're as accomplished as he jam you can teach whatever you please. Of course he talks about himself, he's done quite a lot."

"He says he does," Theo might respond.

Daphne liked to think she was more discreet in her opinions of the Hogwarts professors and rarely joined. Instead she'd shove a book between the two and suggest they practice more spells in the study rooms off the library. Occasionally she wondered if Theo was purposely getting Hermione worked up about Lockhart so that she wouldn't really think too much about it when Daphne handed her a book on third year spells. Or potions. Or, one brave day, hexes.

"The man is so involved in himself, that if he turned full circle he'd see himself staring back!"

Theo huffed one such day. They'd had a particularly trying time with double potions with the Gryffindors, where Draco used anything and everything against Potter. Then in Defense, Lockhart had started to lend his lessons performing live skits of scenes from his books, always with Potter. Needless to say, All three Slytherins were quite irritated by the time their classes had finished.

"He's a great man. Honestly I expected more than just petty jealousy." Hermione said, reading her book.

"Jealous? Me? Of what? The man doesn't have the brains to full an egg cup 'Mione!"

At this point Daphne grabbed the first book in her bag, shoved it between the two, and loudly exclaimed, "Hermione teach me this," to which Madame Pince shushed her.

"Yes alright fine. You're hardly the one blatantly shaming a professor for not practicing false modesty."Theo had sputtered at that, but Daphne was already dragging the two into one of the magically sound proofed rooms. And just like that, Hermione's careful hedging about only practicing practical spells or safety spells was forgotten.

Or, it was for the duration of their practice session. At dinner that evening she nearly hexed both of her friends for 'coercing me into breaking who knows how many rules to learn underhanded, stereotypically evil Slytherin black magic'. Daphne argued that it was barely a jelly legs jinx, and to pass the milk, and that was that because both she and Theo threatened their new hexes on Hermione and all her belongings, including but not limited to her bed sheets, Draco, and her secret stuffed bear she told no one about. And really, the secret stuffed bear being held hostage was not something Hermione could consciously allow.

The next day, Blaise and Pansy wandered into their room on the pretence of asking a question, though everyone knew they wanted to join as well. And what had started as a solitary study group to avoid Draco's whinging became students educating and arming themselves, though one could argue the two are really one and the same.

 _Happy Easter everyone! For those of you who celebrate it, Christ is risen!_

 _So random author tidbits, hello. I might have found a host family to take me, so I shan't be homeless this year, which is always a delight._

 _To kidlover1412: Okay firstly I'm answering your review here because it's applicable to the story and idk. I'm nice, I guess? I adore the idea of the gang getting the map. It's gonna happen, unless something else happens. I'll try. Basically. And I also like the idea of the twins 'coming over' to the dark side. Which is in the works now. There needs a bit of build up for that, but I do think it's a good idea. I have to check Patil's blood stays so she might get petrified idk. If it's helpful to the story Hermione will too. But she is certainly going to work with the Malfoys in some way:) though she shan't be Draco's long lost sister because incest and yes this is a Dramione story. I know it looks like Drrarry but it's not. I want to explore the confusion that can go with figuring out who you are and dealing with what you feel being contrary to your society._

 _If you guys have anhing you want me to put in, maybe a fluff scene or something or perhaps a tidbit like 'give the gang he map', please do! I'm one person and very scatterbrained so I'd love to hear suggestions._


	19. Halloween

Halloween arrived in a giant gust of cold air and potential snow. To the second years, it seems a horrendously long day without even the chance to go to the library and practice, something everyone now looked forward to. Everyone that is, except for Draco, who wasn't aware of the meetings and was currently in a Henchmen Are Cool sort of phase and as such spent most of his time with Greg and Vince, and Millie who liked Greg but was really quite sweet and not a qualified henchman because she voiced her own opinions.

The Halloween feast was spectacular. Compared to the normally massed produced meals, Hermione could almost believe the roasted chickens and platters of potatoes and delicacies were freshly cooked by her mother for Christmas. You could nearly see the appeal of forgetting manners and eating like a Gryffindor, she joked to Pansy.

"Oh sure, if you're a Weasley who's probably never had food like this and can't predict your next meal," Pansy responded.

"You have to wonder though, if they'd be like that if-"

"If what? Somebody in the family cared?" Pansy asked, snorting rudely. "Probably. The only one with any sort of ambition is their Weasel prefect and I know because I heard him boasting to his secret girlfriend that someday he'd be prime minister, family be damned."

"If you're speaking about the Weasels," Blaise cut in, "their little girl has been absent for the entire feast, along with her brother and His Worshipfulness, Potter."

"The Gryffindor ghost is having a death day party in the dungeons. I'm sure that's where they're at," Theo said offhandedly.

"How do you know that?!" Pansy demanded. "How does he always know this sort of stuff?" She asked Hermione.

"In fairness, Professor Snape did warn us about the party and to go around it…"

"Not all of us actually listen to Snape. He's our head of house and may be biased for us, but he's still as unpleasant as a dementor." Daphne said. Hermione shrugged and turned back to look at the Gryffindor table. That Weasel prefect did seem to be concerned for his sister recently. And her brothers didn't seem to invite her along terribly often. How likely was it, then, that she'd be invited to this death day party? 'Hello sis I've been a right git to you lately,' Hermione imagined one of them saying, 'so tell you what let's make it up to you at this death day party.' Hermione didn't have siblings, but if she did, that didn't really seem the likely gesture. No, not terribly likely. Not likely at all. But Hermione pushed the issue away as puddings were served and devoted her evening to properly socialising.

Who knows how much later, Dumbledore finally announced bedtime. Nobody really felt ready to head to bed yet so instead of a gentle trickle down to bed, everyone took to the halls together. As they neared the break off point for the different common rooms, someone up ahead of Hermione screamed.

"What's going on?"

"Oh my sweet Merlin…"

"Everyone remain calm!"

As one, the body of students stopped in the corridor. Someone had graffitied on the walls.

"Is that...blood?" Hermione asked. Daphne gave a little cough and turned away.

"I don't know but please don't tell me if it is. I might be sick."

A moment later, Hermione and Pansy saw why. Below the words she'd managed to avoid reading so far, Hermione could see that a torch had been removed from its bracket in the wall. In its place Filch's cat Mrs. Norris hung by her tail with the worst expression Hermione'd ever seen.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened...Enemies of the Heir beware." A Ravenclaw boy read loudly, the words echoing in the hushed silence. "Looks like your little mudblood problem will get cleaned up for you," he smirked at the Slytherins.

Under the hateful words it was mostly clear, except for three rather predictably Gryffindor students.

"It's Potter!" Draco hissed to the others.

"Yes I can see thank you." Hermione retorted, snorting.

Behind the students, the professors were pushing through.

"What's going on here? Potter, Weasley, Patil, why were you absent from the feast?" Snape arrived before the others with a custom scowl just for the trio. "Killing off animals? Thirty points from-"

"That'll be enough Severus." The headmaster laid a hand on Snape's shoulder, silencing the man.

Other teachers began to arrive and as the professors above them murmured and whispered in shock, the students' silence soon broke as well. Daphne wasted no time in venting her frustration quietly.

"Right. So to clarify, Potter is now found at a definite hate crime scene and everyone assumes he is a poor victim?"

" _Obbbbviously_ ," Theo droned in a mock Snape tone. "Potter's got the favour of the gods you know. No one here besides Snape would suspect the boy ever does anything wrong despite-"

"-despite all of last year, maybe?" Pansy said acidly.

Hermione listened half heartedly, still watching Potter interact with the professors.

Once, when she was younger, Hermione had found a stray dog in the woods by her house. Yet it wasn't like the cute fluffy house pets she'd known. This dog had been attacked, or something, because it never warmed to her, never approached her, never let itself seem anything other than uninjured and strong despite Hermione clearly seeing that the dog was, in fact, quite afraid of her.

Potter looked vaguely like that dog. She could see the barriers he tried to put up, the preparation for the worst at any moment and the suspicion and pain that sometimes leaked through. And though it pained her to have to stand up for the boy, Hermione had to admit that there was no way he could have done it. Now, how to use that?

"Potter couldn't have done it you know." She confided in Blaise after thinking over her options.

"Anyone can see that much," he replied. "What're you thinking in that over large know-it-all brain of yours?"

"Well…" She hedged carefully. "We need to use it. He owes us from last year of course, but I think that a debt of such magnitude should wait for more opportune times."

"Very astute."

"With our luck, this is probably the work of You-Know-Who again." She muttered glumly. "Potter is, strangely enough, actually innocent. He probably always will be."

"But?"

"But he's a Gryffindor and will always go the hero route. How much will he pay to save the world, I wonder?"

Blaise chuckled at her musings and hugged Hermione.

"Who is this new witch talking, because she doesn't sound like my self righteous Hermione at all. I think Slytherin house has corrupted you."

Hermione laughed at that and hugged him back.

Later that night, in her perch by the lake window, his words ran over and over in Hermione's mind.

 _Corrupted you...who is this new witch...she's not like my self righteous Hermione..._

The witch didn't fall asleep for many hours and when she did, there were several composed letters on her nightstand waiting for the morning

 **Ambition and Slytherin type Hermione is in the works. I want to lay ground work for it and destroy her Gryffindor side first, if just for my peace of mind. However there is some plot stuff going on here. I did make up my mind about whether or not Hermione will be petrified:) thanks for the reviews and suggestions on that by the way. They helped** ** _immensely_** **. Also sorry for the slang usage, to my secondary English readers. You guys are** ** _amazing._** **Wow** ** _._** **All you guys in fact.**


	20. The Plot

"Give it a rest already Hermione." Theo was beginning to grow tired of her restless pacing.

"No! There has to be a solution!"

Blaise groaned and chucked a book at Hermione. "There is. Just read the damn-"

"Blaise!"

"-book and you can cross reference all the differences later."

Hermione gave the boys a scathing look, but picked up the tome. For four days, four days, she had teetered between reading the older edition of Hogwarts: A History from Mr. Malfoy, and waiting for the next modern edition in the school library to cross reference. After another moment, Hermione huffed and plopped onto the couch and began to read. Before she could get too far in, Daphne ran in.

"BlaiseTheoHermione-what's wrong with you?!" She demanded, wheezing from running. "We've got History of Magic in ten minutes!"

Hermione screeched and slammed her book down, rushing after Daphne out the door. The boys ran after in a near blind panic.

"He can't even take roll. Why'd you chase us out here like Grindelwald himself was after us?" Blaise whispered.

"Because, and Hermione agrees with me, we may not need to read the newest Hogwart A History to know what it says." Daphne replied distractedly. Both she and Hermione has their eyes trained on the ghost.

"You know we might not get an opening to ask." Hermione muttered.

"Then I guess we make one. You know how this works right?"

Hermione risked a sideways glance at her friend whilst the dead professor droned on. "Yes I know how this , let me find an opening."

But the chance to ask her question seemed to never come. In desperation Hermione glanced at her watch, taking a deep breath. As Binns hovered near the chalkboard and began to speak on the International Warlocks' Convention of 1280, Hermione raised her hand. "Excuse me Professor Binns could you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Silence. Granted, the classroom was normally silent aside from the professor and the occasional snore, but now it seemed charged. Everyone was awake and paying attention, possibly for the first time in Binns' career.

"Miss Graham I can hardly, that is, absolutely not!" He spluttered indignantly. "My subject is History of Magic. I deal with fact, not myth and legend."

"But aren't all myths and legends acknowledged to be based on fact?" If anyone wasn't attentive before, they certainly were now. Nobody interrupted Binns, and in fact the professor seemed as stunned as anyone else that Hermione had done just that. After a moment he began to protest again before falling under the spell of interested students.

"Many years ago, when the school was created, it was agreed to let muggleborns in. One founder however, disagreed with this-"

"Three guesses who," Weasley said with a dirty look at the Slytherins.

"-And before fleeing the school, Salazar Slytherin supposedly created a secret chamber and locked a monstrous creature inside, saying that only his true heir could return and purge the school of the muggleborns."

Discussions and voices broke out at the end of Binns' tale, between both the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Quickly, the professor tried to reign his errant students back in.

"It's not true!" He cried waving his hands in the blackboard by accident. "It's a myth! The school has been searched by many times I assure you, by Dumbledore himself even. There is no hidden Chamber at Hogwarts and the myth is nothing more than just a myth."

"If the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it would they?" A sandy haired Gryffindor asked petulantly.

"Nonsense O'Flaherty. If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing-"

"But professor you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it!" The Patil girl said as she looked over at the Slytherins suspiciously.

"Just because a wizard doesn't use dark magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather. I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore-"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't-"

Professor Binns floated upwards in anger, waving his hands at the now completely out of order class.*

"That will do. It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard!" And within five minutes he had returned to droning on about the Warlock Convention and most everyone was asleep again.

After class, Daphne, Pansy, and Hermione huddled together and began to discuss the news. But nothing seemed to make sense and they had far too little information to assume anything. In desperation, Hermione checked her status on the library queue.

"I'm in fourth place!" She groaned, ducking awkardly at the end for fear of madame Pince throwing something at her.

As the girls began to work on their potions homework, Hermione gasped and grabbed several books before running off. She didn't appear until dinner, and nearly missed the meal, walking in slightly late with a big grin on her face. As she sat down and began to heap food onto her plate, the others questioned her, but Hermione waved them away until she'd eaten. Finally, finally, she set her fork and knife down and looked up at them.

"What have you done?" Draco asked tentatively.

"You haven't killed someone have you?" Pansy asked casually, eating her ice cream. Hermione smirked but cleared her throat for silence and waved her hands, the universal gesture for 'come closer because I don't want anyone else to hear and right now you're letting everyone and their uncle know there's a problem'.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Slytherin has a problem right now, correct?" There was a quiet murmur of assent.

"And it starts and ends with the Heir, right? While he's running around attacking muggleborns, people will blame us."

Theo shifted uncomfortably at her bluntness and Draco and Daphne wouldn't make eye contact but Blaise waved a fork in Hermione's direction (nearly taking Theo's eye out) and said around a mouthful of food, "yeah basically. They don't care that you're here, or that we all adore you-"

"Save for when she's being a right swot" Pansy said.

"-but yeah. Blame is and will continue to rest on us. What's your point?"

Hermione grinned at his assessment and drew herself up in pride.

"I might have found a way around that. Twelve years old though he may be, people listen to Potter. So I went and found him, without his prejudiced redheaded trash, and 'confided' that I was afraid the Heir was in my house."

"You did what?!" Draco nearly shrieked. Blaise quickly smacked his friend into silence, but even he wasn't quite pleased at Hermione's actions. "Explain," he said. And oh she did.

The plan was that supposedly, Hermione couldn't really find anything out from her house because even though she trusted them, Slytherins also hid things pretty well and if the Heir was Slytherin, it would be easy to make sure the news never reached the one muggleborn in his (or her, Pansy reminded) house. Of course it wasn't true, but Potter's prejudice kept him from seeing just how loyal they were. So, Hermione explained, she'd told him about polyjuice potion. "It can change you into anyone, if you have a bit of them. I could get you the hairs of, say, Crabbe and Goyle? And you and Weasel could sneak into my house and ask questions without suspicion. I might like them as friends, but nobody expects them to be on top of the times and it wouldn't be out of character for them to be asking questions." At first, Potter had been suspicious. "It could be a plot," he'd said, leaning away from her at the thought. "Oh please." Hermione scoffed. "This Heir is hunting people like me. You might not understand the fearing for one's life bit, but use your head. Not to mention, I helped you last year. You'd have died if it weren't for me." He'd spluttered a bit and turned red, but acknowledged the truth of her words, and the plan was hatched. Break into Slytherin, prove the Heir is somewhere else, and get the blame off of their backs via Potter endorsement. Of course he might not realise that that was the real plan, but it just meant Hermione and the others could take a laugh at how easy it was to manipulate the Gryffindors.

"And it's not even like I was really lying. I am afraid for my life," Hermione gasped out in between laughing. "Just not from my housemates, and he can help me." Daphne snickered at that. "Merlin but I'd hate to bet against you. Just look at how Slytherin you've become!"

 ***Some of the text in this chapter is quoted directly from the books. All copyright to JKR***

 **Hey. Apparently the first time this uploaded it was all wonky. Sorry about that. Anyways. Thanks so very much for the support and the comments. I appreciate every single review because you all have been so lovely and polite.**

 **However...as a fellow ff reader, I realise that sometimes you just want to devoir the story, read it all at once. And waiting for updates suck. I know. And I know I started out posting every day or every few days and have deteriorated to once or twice a month. But the dealio here is thatI have a life outside of this. Sometimes I have hella freetime, sometimes I can barely keep from panicking at all the stuff I need to get done. Just last Friday mu ipad was stolen and I was left without a way to write or do anything really for over a week. On top of that I was busy taking a much needed vacation, and changing host families and enduring something akin to finals. My point is that I have a life, and stuff to do. I adore your enthusiasm and it fuels this giant AU, but please. I update when I can, and I try to go for quality over speed. It would be very appreciated if you trust that I already know when and how often I update.**


	21. Mudbloods and Mixtures

Friday 6 November 

Harry glanced at the potion, then at his best friend as they stood discussing their options in an empty corridor. Slowly, he slid a look at Parvati Patil. Smart as she was, this potion seemed ridiculously complicated. Nobody short of, short of... _Granger_ could do it. Perhaps that was her plan. He already owed her after all. Perhaps the Slytherin wanted even more favours owed to hold over his head.

The parchment she'd given him gave detailed instructions and explained the purposes and uses and even cautionary warnings ("I'm sure you'd love to end up a cat or something, but this is only to turn into other humans. Make sure your pet Weasel knows this, and use small words to tell him"). Harry didn't show that part to Ron. In fact, he was still considering how he could even acquire some of the ingredients when the witch herself walked up. "Potter. I assume you've already requisitioned a stall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to do this?"

"Who?" He asked in confusion. _What was she doing here?_

"A place to brew our illicite potion." She said slowly, as if he were were a child. Ron started to protest at the Slytherin including herself in their little project but Harry stopped him.

"Our potion?"

Exasperation flashed across her face and he could see her hand twitch towards her wand.

"Yes. Our potion. I was hoping you weren't so delusional as to assume you can make it without my help, but the fact that you are only says I certainly should be here."

And with that, she was in. Albeit barely. The other Slytherins had some flying thing they wanted to do, and had invited Hermione, but she hadn't felt like going. Instead, she'd slipped out of the common room in search of her least favourite Gryffindors. As she set up the lab and began to explain the process, Hermione considered her options further. Perhaps it would be a good idea for her to go undercover with them. It would eliminate any potential mistrust of the potion, that much was for sure, if they saw that it worked. But that was a month in the future and even though just a cat had been attacked, Hermione wasn't sure if she even had a month, depending on how serious this Heir was. And it wasn't as if Hermione would just sit back and let someone else 'save' her, if it came to that. No, this Heir would do things on her terms.

Saturday 7 November

Saturday dawned bright and early. In theory. It was actually dark and miserable for Hermione, who was hiding under her covers with her wand drawn shouting threats to her dorm-mates.

"I don't care what you say I'm not going to go watch a couple of idiots fly around on a broom all day!"

"It's not just that Hermione, Draco had something he wanted to show you so come on already!" One of them said. Possibly Millie, considering how nice she was behaving.

"If you don't come out I'll take all your special dark chocolate and give it to Theo." That was Daphne.

"You're too nice Daph. Hermione you have three seconds and then I take your blanket and charm it to the non-heated windows for the entire day"

"Pansy!" Hermione poked her head out reproachfully, and the girls laughed. Millie tossed a jumper and pants to the girl, then dragged her out of bed.

"I'm off to go looking for the kitchens, but go find Draco."

Nobody would explain. Not when Daphne hurried her out to the grounds with the rest of her house, not when she handed Hermione a fluffy green and silver scarf so her house affiliation was more obvious, and not when she directed Hermione to the quidditch stands.

They didn't really need to explain though. Seven people in Gryffindor Scarlet and seven in Slytherin green came marching out of the lockers, meeting formally on the lawn for the captains to shake hands. Already bored, Hermione pulled out a book and lost herself to theories and magics. The game was a slaughter, though at least Potter broke his arm whilst getting the 'thrice cursed snitch, again' Blaise muttered. If it seemed he took longer than usual to get off the ground and to hospital, nobody mentioned it.

After, Hermione, Daphne and Theo wandered onto the field to join the brave faced Slytherin team.

"This will be fun" Daphne whispered.

"If by fun you mean they're going to rip each other to pieces. Why're the boys here if the 'dorks have already won and the game is over? And what does Draco have to do with this?" Hermione asked quietly. But neither of her friends responded, instead jerking a chin towards the oncoming storm of scarlet.

"Flint! What're you still doing here? Trying to sabotage the field for next time?" The burly Gryffindor captain led the group, shaking his broom angrily at the cool and collected purebloods before him.

"We've come to make sure the rest of your team is relatively intact. After all if it takes blood and quite literal bone in order for your seeker to do his job…" Flint murmured smoothly.

"What?!"

"What?!" Two red headed twins hissed in tandem.

Hermione felt trepidation and looked back at her housemates.

"What about your new seeker then? Who is he, because he's still sparkly new and hasn't even sullied his robe to bother doing 'his job'."

Hermione stared in confusion. New seeker? She hadn't even noticed. Apparently the other team hadn't noticed who it was either while they brazenly used the system to win the game.

"I am." Draco, _Draco_ , pushed through the crowd of green and silver, examine his nails leisurely. "Unlike some of us, Slytherin plays by the rules, and doesn't let first years try out and attain a year of training. Or, break rules and then get rewarded for it. But then, we always did have more decorum I suppose."

A nasty sort of sinking feeling settled in Hermione's stomach. Every scenario from here played out in a rather ugly manner. The opposition, meanwhile, was listening furiously, then dropping silent as Flint and the other players pulled brooms out from behind them.

"As a gift, Draco's father donated new brooms to the whole team. Nimbus 2001s, all of them. I'm afraid they rather...sweep the old Nimbus 2000 off the market. Surely you must have noticed." Daphne and Theo snickered politely behind their hands, and Hermione felt a tinge of guilt at the vicious pleasure she wrought from the cheating Gryffindors being upstaged. All of it disappeared at the sound of a new voice.

"Well, well at least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in! And even if your brooms are superior, we didn't even need them to win!" Patil and the younger Weasel boy had arrived to defend Potter, and no doubt provide all the witty retorts for him. Hermione cocked her head at the new arrivals and desperately sought to smooth her face into the bored mask her friends wore so easily.

"Jealous, Patil? I understand. It must be difficult to understand what it's like to have friends who can give worthwhile gifts to their friends, as rewards for . Tell me, have you ever received a Christmas gift from the Weasleys that is actually acceptable in polite society? Or are they incapable of even a small annual present?"

"Why you-"

"Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little mud blood!" Ronald Weasley yelled, his face red with anger. Silence descended on the quidditch pitch, the sort of silence that follows a fallen bomb and the only hope is to pray your friends are alive. Draco and Theo turned in horror to Hermione, who has turned sort of rigid. With a dismissive glance, she appraised the red head.

"Why Weasel. Here I had believed your father, however stupidly, was the champion of the muggles. Such a betrayal. It'd be a shame if he were to...hear about it." Her parting poison gone, Hermione stalked away and then began to run as the tears flowed.

"Hermione? Hermione what's wrong?" Blaise grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her gently, leading her to a couch by the fire. He'd been studying, albeit on banned curses, when Hermione had run through the portal and collapsed in a sobbing mess.

"Come on, tell Blaise what's wrong. You know I'll hex anyone who's been looking twice at you." As he spoke he began to rub her shoulders in a consolidating manner, fighting around the masses of hair. After five minutes or so, Theo, and Daphne came panting into the common room and charged after Hermione once they spotted her.

"Hermione don't you think for one moment that what he said represents any of us here." Daphne said fiercely, wrapping her friend in a hug.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"We were talking, fighting with the Gryffindor quidditch team, and the Weasel called me, he called me-"

"Blaise he called her mudblood." Theo cut in.

"He did what?!"

"Calm down! We dealt with him!" Daphne said viciously, looking between Blaise and Hermione.

"Ahem."

All four turned at the sound, and Draco shuffled his feet a little guiltily, having come in late.

"I, er, may have some good news. Those twin Weasels, the older ones- they were stunned. Never thought their brother would go that far."

"Well bully for them." Hermione sniffled "And they, they kind of apologised. For the rude behaviour. Everything actually. Said that we occasionally were rather brilliant, and they wanted to make peace."

 **So...I wanted the mudblood scene here in the second book, and I wanted a defining moment when someoe says it to her face. Kidlover, here are your twins as requested:) it was a perfect idea by the way. Please drop me a comment or something even if it's just to say you liked it. I was kind of harsh last time, and wanted to apologise for that. So I apologise.**


	22. How to Handle Gryffindors

Sunday 8 November

Potter was still in hospital at breakfast, something which surprised Hermione.

"You know he'll probably end up milking it for all its worth, pretending he's in terrible pain and such an invalid." She said casually while pouring the pumpkin juice. Pansy cleared her throat and smirked.

"Yeah about that. He's still in hospital because your Lockhart accidentally vanished his bones."

Draco choked on his eggs and Blaise pounded on his back while staring at Pansy.

"Really? What could have possibly happened in order for Lockhart to vanish bones?"

"He tried to heal Potter's broken arm." Daphne sat down beside Pansy looking slightly ill. "Also...there's more. There's been an attack by the Heir."

"What?!"

"Are you sure?"

"Shouldn't Dumbledore be stopping this ridiculousness?" Hermione questioned.

"Dumbledore won't do a thing, I can promise that. My parents-" Draco stopped himself and gestured to Daphne. "It doesn't matter. Tell your story?"

"So Potter's been taking skel-grow all night right? Early this morning, somewhere between five and seven, Creevey gets brought in and he's stiff as a board, with that stupid camera in hand. And the teachers are saying he was petrified like Mrs. Norris and that the Heir is _really back_." By the time she finished, Daphne was clutching her goblet and glancing at Hermione as if a masked Heir would up and kill her right then.

"Well I'll be sure to stay in my rooms during the hours of five to seven. Say what were you doing out of bed then anyways?" Hermione asked with a sardonic sort of graveyard humour.

"Good question…" Blaise purred, turning to a now very bright red Daphne. "Potter took skel-grow all night? Between five and seven, no less? Better watch your reputation Daph-"

"Oh grow up!" She snapped. "I, I wasn't feeling well and went looking for the kitchens but the portrait wouldn't open so I went to hospital. I left at five, and returned at seven, so get your head out of the gutter!"

"You know that at night you have to poke the apple and then stroke it softly right?" Millie said to no one in particular.

A loud screech, or series of screeches, interrupted the group.

"Mail's here! And oh look, mum's sent me a care package from France. Chocolate, anyone?" Draco unwrapped his parcel and handed pieces out, giving extra to Daphne who looked starved for the candies. "Oh and a letter too. 'Dear Draco we're visiting the South of France...home for Christmas…' Oh lovely you lot can come for Christmas if you want," Draco said while folding the note back up and tucking it away.

Monday 9 November

For the rest of Sunday, and near half of Monday, Hermione found herself always in the company of some Slytherin. And not just her friends, but older students suddenly asking her to accompany them to the library to look for this, or stay back in the common room to help with that.

Charms class was a perfect opportunity to swap rumours and gossip, or escape the trailof housemates, and the stories seemed more outrageous the longer Hermione listened.

"Honestly do any of them use logic to think this through?" She asked as they exited the 'rumour mill'.

"Probably not." Pansy shrugged. "You know, there's a couple of 5th years saying they have protective charms-"

"But that's rubbish!"

"-And I happen to know a couple of Slytherins selling talismans."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "You better _not_ be talking about Draco and Blaise."

"Talking about who now, Hermione dearest?"

"Oh speak of the devil. You two aren't selling completely fake _rubbish_ as 'protection' are you?" She demanded of the boys, hands on hips. Daphne came between the two in question and Hermione, holding her hands out for peace.

"Now, Hermione, why don't we keep calm, alright?"

"You're actually selling, selling _rubbish_ to these people?!" Hermione shrieked, her wand out before she'd even thought about it.

"No, no! We were just-"

"You see we thought-"

"And then it seemed a good idea-"

"And anyways it was Draco who suggested it!" Blaise announced, folding his arms in forced piety.

Hermione pushed Daphne and Pansy aside and kept her wand under Draco's jaw while holding Blaise's collar.

"You will explain this, all of this, to me right now, before I hex the both of you and leave your favourite parts shrivelled for the rest of your lives." Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione was cringing at the threats and violence, but she ignored it and raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"Why do you assume I started it?" He quelled under the look Hermione gave him and quickly started recounting what had happened.

"Well, you know, we heard about the attack at breakfast yesterday and I've seen that list of ingredients for the polyjuice potion. We were going to get up some money, then send for the stuff via owl order. That way, nobody but us knows about it. Not our parents, not Snape, or McGonagall, or anyone."

In a strange sort of way, Hermione felt rather touched. But she locked it away for the time being and turned her wand on Blaise.

"Is this true?!"

"Yes...Hermione we only wanted to help you know." Pansy snorted at that, and he recanted a little. "Okay well in fairness if 5th and 6th years are dumb enough to buy our rubbish and actually believe it can work against a threat we know little to nothing about, then they kind of-"

"Don't say they deserve it Blaise Zabini because you take that logic and apply it to muggles or muggleborns and suddenly the Dark Lord begins to make sense."

They all had the sense to look slightly ashamed at that. Or they did until Hermione stole the pouch of galleons from Draco and sauntered off with a grin.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She called mockingly. "We have to take your well earned money and go shopping!"

As they ran after her, Daphne thought she could just hear Blaise whisper, "I like that witch more with every passing day" to Draco.

Monday 7 December

A month had passed since Creevey's attack, and nobody else had been hurt. Though many began to grow restless and relaxed, Hermione seemed the opposite. She'd refused to brew the polyjuice potion with the Weasley, and then they'd had to stew the lacewing flies for 21 days before they could start on the actual potion. Meanwhile, the flux weed could only be picked at the full moon.

"I will be so happy when this is finished." She groaned, flopping onto a velvet chaise lounge in the common room.

"What, Potter isn't delightful company? Or maybe you prefer Patil? Or Weasley?" Daphne seemed to take a lot of joy in mocking the time spent with the hated Gryffindors.

"Potter...is a lot of things. But at least he just wants to stick to himself and his friends. That Weasel pops in sometimes and I swear to Merlin it's people like him that make me contemplate murder. Or suicide."

Before Daphne could say something, possibly to mention a certain awkward dinner when someone had mysteriously hexed Weasley purple, their head of house strode in. As dinner had just ended, near everyone was already gathered to relax and chill.

"For those of you who have made the unfortunate decision to stay at Hogwarts, sign here. I'd require you write legibly, however enough years grading your essays clearly demonstrates the sisyphean nature of the job I would be asking." Snape held the parchment out, standing neither stiff nor relaxed, instead standing there like a greasy stone pillar that made all the wrong life choices. Daphne rolled her eyes at the professor, then stood to sign. Hermione and Draco quickly followed, and soon it became clear near everyone intended to go home save for the second years.

"You have to wonder if he even knows how to smile anymore." Pansy sniffed afterwards.

"Oh he knows how. It's just incredibly malicious and usually appears when Potter nearly dies or Longbottom messes up." Hermione noted absentmindedly. "Say, did Draco and Blaise ever get those ingredients for me?"

Thursday 17 December

"This is a terrible idea. That guy vanished somebody's bones, and healing spells aren't even complicated!" Theo stated worriedly. Hermione whacked him with a book, then put a finger to her lips. In front of them on a raised dais, Lockhart was pacing back and forth.

"Welcome! Welcome! Now Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, and Professor Snape has agreed to aid me in a practical demonstration."

"Snape'll rip him apart," Pansy said with a mean glint in her eyes.

"You be nice! Lockhart is a professor here too you know." Hermione whispered, but there wasn't any heart in it and Hermione was fast losing respect for the DADA teacher.

The professor began to explain the rules. "Now, first we bow. Quite a formal thing, duelling."

Lockhart swept a grand showman's bow and though Snape bent at the waist, nobody could mistake it for a polite gesture, or anything besides pro forma and hatred.

"Then I'll cast a-"

"Expeliarmus!" Snape thrust his wand forward and with a bang, Lockhart flew back a couple of feet as his own wand flew into Snape's waiting hand. Lockhart stood up quickly and dusted himself off with a knowing grin.

"Yes well, forgive me but it was only too obvious what you intended to do, and I could have blocked it if I wanted to-"

"Like hell, the bloody git," Blaise murmured quietly.

"-but the disarming spell is a good beginners lesson. Now! I'd like the rest of you to split into pairs and begin. Disarm only!"

Pansy looked too trigger happy, and Daphne seemed in a similarly deadly mood, so Hermione paired off with Millie. It only took two tries to disarm her, and after Hermione set to helping her friend get the hang of it.

"That's it!" She said happily as Millie disarmed a random student. Cheered by her progress, Millie turned and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks for helping me. Potions, herbs, charms, easy. Fighting and hexes and duels? Not so much."

"You're welcome, of course. You're my friend, you know." Hermione said reassuringly.

After a few more minutes, Lockhart waved for silence.

"Alright, let's have a practice pair. Potter, errrr...Weasley! Let's have you two!"

"An unwise idea, Gilderoy." Snape said smoothly. "Weasley's wand malfunctions. You'll be sending Potter to hospital in a match box. Let's have Potter and Malfoy, shall we?"

Draco grinned and swaggered forward. Hermione groaned. This could not end well.

"On the count of three, cast your spells and disarm only!" Lockhart stood beside Potter and seemed to give him spell advice, before dropping his wand on accident.

"Tell when it's over so I can look" Hermione said to Daphne, her voice muffled from where she'd buried it in Millie's shoulder.

"Serpensortia!"

A black snake flew out of Draco's wand and began advancing on Potter.

"Not to worry Potter! I've got this!" Lockhart shouted, jabbing his wand at the snake. It tossed into the air with a hiss and then landed again, angrier than ever and advancing towards a student on the sidelines. As Snape stepped forward to vanish it, Potter seemed to glide forward in a trance and though Hermione could see his mouth moving, she couldn't hear or didn't understand.

"What's he saying?" She asked. But nobody answered. Shock and horror spread across the hall and Draco turned wide eyed towards Snape.

"What're you playing at?!" A Hufflepuff yelled, and with it the spell was broken and voices rose and fell at the revelation.

"Daphne what is going on," Hermione demanded again.

"Potter's a parseltongue." Daphne said numbly.

 **Surprise! I actually managed two chapters in two days. Talk about once in a blue moon. Anyways, thank you for the idea about Hermione as a potential parseltongue. It's certainly intriguing, and I'll see if I can stick it somewhere. To JuliST, thank you for the comment at every chapter! Ron...is a wild card, with a lot of insecurity issues. And thank you to Amethyst The Purple Dragon for your assessment, I quite approve.**

 ***edit, December is in English now, thank you for mentioning that Secundum.***


	23. References

Friday 18 December

Potter's revelatory talent seemed to put the school gossips into overdrive. He became quite literally overnight the terrifying Heir of Slytherin using a deceptive innocent twelve year old persona to not attract attention. Even worse, or better to the malicious minded, the snake had certainly been poised to attack a muggleborn Hufflepuff boy and who knew what Potter was saying to it anyways? On top of which, a nasty blizzard had come in and encased the castle in a nobody-leaves-even-for-herbology sort of ice that kept everyone contained in a castle with some deadly monster and a racist murderer.

"You know his own house is turning on him?" Theo asked as the second years relaxed in their free period.

"Of course they are. Bravery dictates they spout any and every opinions they have. If Potter is the Heir, it's a Gryffindor's job to shun him publicly and announce his many evils." The betrayal didn't bother Hermione so much, it merely indicated that any peace she had with Potter and Patil was subject to the fashions of the times.

"Hermione, did you ever compare the Hogwarts: a History books?" Daphne asked. "Because I got my library copy finally if you feel like it."

"Yeah sure." The two girls moved to sit together and Hermione pulled out the huge tome. Admittedly, she'd been carrying it for ages in her sack. But it didn't seem wise to read one without the other for comparison. In tandem they worked. One pulled out quills and ink, the other stacks of parchment for both.

"You want new or old?"

"Old." Hermione answered tersely. They silently began to read, occasionally making notes or searching for words in a spell work and history dictionary.

"Finished?"

"Yes one moment...okay go." Hermione finished off a definition with a flourish and turned to her friend who recounted the newest edition of the legend.

"It's actually much the same as Professor Binns said. Four founders, three were fine with muggleborns, one wasn't. He built a secret chamber and stuck something terrible in there and then left with the deadly promise of cleansing the school via Heir. And you?"

Hermione frowned and glanced at the second book.

"That's it? Nothing more, no history on professors who searched for it or theories or meanings?"

"No just the story. Why?" Daphne pressed. "What's in yours?"

"Mine..mine says a lot more. Enough to make me think yours is whitewashing. Here listen to this. 'It's a secret tradition of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses to search for the Chamber during their first summer. Many have presented theories on what the monster could be and attempted to search for a chamber using such information. Given the likelihood that the line of Heirs is present at the school with twelve year gaps, one can presume that notice-me-not spells and other protections are continually placed on it. Historically speaking, _the Chamber was most recently opened in the 1942-1943 school year as the Heir attempted to cleanse the school as his ancestor demanded._ '" Hermione looked at Daphne with wide eyes, hoping her friend would catch the implications. "'The peak of his reign came at the death of Myrtle Warren and the resulting expulsion of then-student Rubeus Hagrid who was caught hiding an acromantula by Tom Riddle.'"

Daphne turned stark white, her eyes widening as she seemed to wilt in on herself slightly.

"Daph? Daph what's wrong?" Hermione asked gently. "Hey, you okay?"

Behind her, Theo silently came forward with a silk handkerchief and handed it to the girl who was now crying.

'Help me!' Hermione mouthed to Theo, who nodded and embraced his friend and rocked her side to side.

"Daphne? Daphne listen to me. Breath. It's going to be alright. He isn't here, you are okay. Can you say it with me? You are okay." He spoke slowly and looked at her not with pity but with gentleness. "He's not here-"

"But he is, Theo!" She burst out. Pansy, Draco, and Blaise looked up concernedly at the noise and walked over.

"He is and he's doing it again! Did you hear that? He was fifteen when he killed that girl and tried to kill so many others." Daphne continued, hiccuping slightly.

"What's she mean?" Hermione asked Draco quietly.

"There's no way it could have been Hagrid. Especially considering that Tom Riddle is well known to us,and not in a good way. And the fact that he must be back...is not pleasant."

Hermione frowned at his words, then turned to her friend.

"Daphne, his heinous creature and his wand are pointed at me. At people like me. He won't look twice at you. Me, I'm one walking target."

"Don't you say that Hermione." Pansy said fiercely. She turned to look at Daphne. "Hey. Come on. She's right. He's not back yet and if he does come back, he won't think anything of you. You're as protected as possible between your blood,wealth, and gender."

"What's going on?" Blaise asked confusedly.

"Daphne panicked because we just figured out that the Heir was Tom Riddle. Who of course never had children." Draco summarised neatly.

"I still don't understand though. This Tom Riddle, how do you know he never had kids? Or didn't just come back to school?" Hermione questioned. The pure bloods exchanged glances and unspoken questions, clearly very unsure how to proceed. At last, Pansy sighed and took the lead.

"Tom Riddle was, or is, the Dark Lord. He is supposed to be very much dead, and as he is reported by every single follower to never have any predisposition towards emotion and love, it's a fact among us that he never had an Heir."

"So you're saying...the Dark Lord is back in school, despite being dead, and opening the Chamber? How is that possible?!"

"Dark magic, love. Honestly he wasn't known for puppies and sunshine." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"But then where does that black book and the Weaslette fit in?" Draco murmured more to himself than the others. "Why would my dad give her that book?"

They were quiet for a moment, each lost in thoughts hidden from the light of day. Eventually, Hermione sighed and began clearing away the books and equipment.

"Well, if you want to know, I suggest that you get yourself some polyjuice potion and wait for Potter and Patil to come here and then send someone over to Gryffindor Tower to get the book."

"But we don't know where the Tower is." Theo spread his hands wide as if to indicate she was missing a very obvious point.

"Then start making use of your peace with those Weasel Twins. Honestly Theo, are you a Slytherin or aren't you?" She asked sweetly, before marching off to lunch with the other girls.

 **Hey so this one is short but eh. Anyways, someone asked if I planned on doing TheoxDaphne and BlaisexPansy, or something like that. And to be honest, I don't know. I can see a lot of options that look appealing, so as of right now it really depends on where this goes. But Blaise holds a special place in my heart, so I want to make sure he gets someone who can handle his fire and serve it right back, but also be able to see through him when he's having problems. Anyways, I need help. I've started another fic, a crossover between Harry Potter and the Greek myths that will probably focus on Hades and Persephone, because I love their story. I wrote out the intro and stuck it on tumblr ( macaroonsandbooks) so check that out and tell me if its good and you want more. Otherwise it'll go into the pile of Stuff I started And Now Ignore Forever. Cheers!**


	24. End of Term

Saturday 19 December

Term was officially over for the year. In celebration Hermione allowed herself an extra thirty minutes to sleep in, though a moaning Daphne and Pansy threw pillows at her anyways when the alarm went off. Regardless, four Slytherin second years made their way sleepily to the Great Hall only to be stopped by a group of fourth and fifth year Slytherins.

"Oi Granger!"

"Don't go wandering by yourself anymore, you hear?" The older students looked at Hermione with something akin to protectiveness. Pansy, however, seemed to take their words as insulting.

"Do you consider us poor friends, to leave a known muggleborn alone when she is quite possibly being hunted?"

"Panse...they're right." Millie whispered quietly. A fifth year stepped towards them, concern flashing across his face.

"Have you not heard?" He demanded.

"Heard what?" Hermione asked.

"There's been another attack. Last night."

"And the Potter boy was right at the scene!" Another girl added. "Anyways we've got that project to do right Marcus? You lot keep close watch, eh Granger?" And they were gone.

Breakfast could hardly be called dull after they heard the news. Not two days after parseltongue Potter had been insulted by a Hufflepuff boy at the duelling club, the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor Ghost had been found in various frozen states at the feet of Potter.

"It's just in time for holidays too! You know that muggleborn boy was going to go home? But they can't very well tell his parents that he's been frozen by a mysterious monster controlled by a prejudiced freak now can they?" Pansy burst out.

"Pass the sausages will you? No I don't suppose they can. I mean, obviously it's not really Potter, but this Heir is working quite hard to make sure it looks like him, aren't they?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. But nobody knew what to say and once breakfast had passed, Hermione returned to the common room under escort to do her homework.

Sometime in the afternoon, two pairs of arms reached around Hermione and picking her up, the mystery persons dumped her on the couch.

"Blaise! Draco! What are you-no stop I've only just started on the potions assignment!"

Blaise laughed and tossed a heavy winter cloak after her. "Oh and I'm sure you were about to finish it soon after. Come on, time for a break."

Draco was grinning and pulling on gloves and a hat, Theo wandering out of the dorms already dressed for the cold. Behind Hermione her roommates were laughing and whispering to each other as they exited their dorms, Daphne carrying gloves and a scarf for her friend on the chaise lounge.

"Don't fight it," she advised. "The boys have been planning this since Merlin knows when.

Hermione knew her cause was lost after that and dressed for the cold before following her friends out to the grounds.

"Does someone want to tell me what we're doing-ow!" Hermione whirled around in anger, rubbing her head. Some paces away, Theo stood with another snowball in hand. "Careful there Granger! I don't recall seeing books on the proper technique for throwing snowballs!"

For a moment Hermione just stood there in outrage at his impudence. Oh he didn't think she could have fun? She'd show him alright! The next, Pansy had snuck up and dumped a great handful of snow down her shirt.

Draco and Blaise had taken to shoving each other in the snow and Daphne was nowhere in sight. As Hermione stood gasping for breath, she noticed Millie, Greg, and Vince running down from the school to join the blossoming battle. An idea crossed her mind and the muggleborn witch whirled away towards a group of trees before Theo could ambush her again. "Wingardium leviosa...derelinquamus…" murmured Hermione, waving her wand quietly and concentrating. In front of her a large snowdrift silently floated from the treetops to hover over Theo and Pansy. In a flash, the spell ended and her roommates were buried under a pile of fluffy whiteness. Hermione couldn't help it: at the sight of her friends flailing about and yelling revenge, the girl let out a small giggle and began enchanting snowballs.

"Clever Granger-"

"But quite basic."

Hermione jumped and turned to face the voices. Two red headed Weasels crouched beside her looking rather serious.

"Anyways-"

"We wanted to apologise-"

"For those words at the Sorting-"

"And," matching devious grins spread across their faces. "Tag team with us on this and we'll win for sure!" They stuck out their hands simultaneously.

Hermione paused for a moment. An apology..wasn't what she'd expected. And as she thought back to the Sorting and what they'd said, a little ember of spite seemed to plant inside of her and grow. Keeping her eyes trained on the twins, Hermione covertly waved her wand.

"I'm not the one you should apologise to. You called Draco horrid names, and even if they _were_ true it hardly matters, and you _know_ you have a popular status with the other houses and _still_ painted us as evil snakes." Behind their heads, the snowballs began to rise. Hermione took a breath and soldiered on. "Do you have any idea what that's like, having the school hate you on principle? You booed me when I was sorted. I'm sure you don't remember, but I do. It wasn't you brave Gryffindors who held me and reassured me, it was those fellow so-called snakes I live with." She gave another flick of her wand, and the snowballs began pelting the twins and remaking themselves to continue. Hermione laughed at the troublemakers rendered useless for the fight, then stood.

"Apologise to Draco, then we'll talk."

Hermione strode out of the trees feeling on top of the world. She'd shown those idiots alright. Certainly given them a good talking to. Until-

"Hermione look out!"

Wham! A giant snow golem tossed her into a snowball on the side, and somewhere Hermione could hear Draco snickering. "I'll get you for that!" In moments she'd straightened herself and out began running after the blonde, handfuls of snow gripped in her fists. Blaise came from the side and tried to scrub her face but Hermione cackled and ducked, rubbing one handful into his neck and down his robes, then running on before he could retaliate.

"Hermione!" Daphne waved to signal to her friend and quickly gestured towards Pansy. Hermione nodded in understanding and the three girls corned Draco by the whomping willow. A thought struck the muggleborn witch, and as she ran forward to tackle her friend Hermione shrieked "For Narnia, and for Aslan!" before giggling uncontrollably. Others began to join the fray, even the still-hexed twins and Millie, and soon there was more snow flying through the air than lying on the ground.

Hours later, as they sat sipping hot chocolate and warming up, Hermione thought that it was the most fun she'd ever had. They'd gone on until the day began to wane, then trooped up to the castle and now sat together in the Great Hall. Surprisingly, the twins had chosen to stay and Hermione _thought_ she might have seen them stay back a bit to talk with Draco before heading inside. Regardless, the red heads certainly had everyone laughing now as they recounted some story involving Filch, the girls dorms, and a flock of winged goats. "So Anyways, George and I are sitting here, with our hair still reflecting every emotion going through us and our pants keep falling down no matter what (and it's nothing we want any birds seeing believe me) and those goats come stampeding down the stairs on the tails of Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet and next thing we know Filch comes barging into the Gryffindor Tower with his cat looking like it had been merged with a broom handle and he's screaming about it, and the bloody goats start spitting curses at him!"


	25. A Christmas Disaster

Monday 21 December 1992

The train shrieked a warning. Draco jumped and tried to play it off, thumping his friends across their backs. "Right Greg, Vince. I'll see you after Christmas right?"

"Sure. We'll bring you loads of sweets!"

"And the latest Queer Quidditch magazines!" Draco blushed and clamped his hand over the Greg's mouth. "Shush! If Hermione or Pansy hear you...they'll kill us."

Draco straightened as Millie wandered over to the train doors with luggage in hand. " _Ahem_! Oh, er, hey Millie. Have a good holiday, yeah?"

She blushed and smiled a little before running into the train, though her voice trailed after her. "Y-you too Draco!"

The boys rolled their eyes. Girls! Why did they have to be so weird?

"Anyways…" Draco coughed politely.

"Hang on a moment." Said Vince. "I thought you mum said she'd be back from France so you could come home. How come you're staying here then?"

"Well, I, errrrr…"i

"He wants to practice quidditch while he's here. Something about 'a real quidditch pitch'." Said Hermione cheerfully. She'd sidled up to the group looking for Millie but quickly faked an answer for Draco. Of course, he was really staying to tell Potter that the Heir wasn't in Slytherin, but they couldn't exactly _tell_ Greg and Vince that now could they? It simply wouldn't do for everyone to know the plan. Of course, there was also the matter of Hermione not quite trusting the simpler people, but she wisely chose to keep that to herself. "Millie? Are you in there? Have a lovely Christmas!"

Tuesday 22 December 1992

"It will be ready on Christmas Day. I hope you aren't averse to working on a holiday, though considering your attitude to work in general, I'm afraid I already know the answer." Said Hermione smoothly, stirring the cauldron in front of her.

Potter didn't respond to the jibe, merely checking his list again. "Have you got your hairs? Ron and I collected ours in the scuffle at the Dueling Club."

"Yes of course I've got mine. Nicked it off Millie's robes when she took a shower. In fact, don't forget to get robes and shoes-"

"Of the proper size yes we KNOW Granger! Honestly." Weasel sat on a nearby toilet, sulking about Merlin knew what and occasionally muttering things under her breath. Hermione ignored it. She'd learnt restraint long go and one ignorant little boy would hardly break through her walls.

Friday 25 December 1992

Unsurprisingly (though still not terribly welcome by her roommates,) Hermione woke early on Christmas morning. Around her lay organised piles of wrapped parcels and small coloured bags of goodies.

"Daphne! Pansy! It's Christmas!" A grin stretched across her face and Hermione laughed in delight and jumped off her bed. "Come on already," she groaned, tugging at Daphne's arm and then pulling the covers from Pansy's bed. "We've got presents!"

"Mmmffghhh...Hermione...go 'way." came a muffled reply from Daphne who had curled up under her covers. Pansy blearily opened an eye and crawled to the edge of her bed to fetch the fallen blankets. "'Mione,they'll be there later..." Pansy trailed off having fallen back to sleep with her blankets clutched in her hands like they'd fly away. Which, knowing Hermione, they very well might. The muggleborn wouldn't admit defeat however, and refused to open her presents without her friends, but couldn't stand to wait.

"Come _on_ ," she begged. "It shan't kill you to wake up early for once!"

There was silence for a moment, then Pansy shook herself awake and tossed back the blankets. "Alright fine. Come on Daph, up and at 'em."

Daphne glared at the two girls over the edge of her covers which had been drawn all the way up to her eyes. Slowly, she shifted to stare at the pile of presents at the foot of her bed. They did look rather sizeable...and wrapped ever so prettily...quite inviting…"Oh alright." She snapped. "But stop being so cheerful 'Mione."

"That's a promise I shan't even consider making," said Hermione primly. "Now then. Shall we?"

It was a grand old time. The boys had sent them sweets and chocolates and the girls munched away on them as they opened present after present. Pansy had received several stylish new robes from her parents and Hermione laughingly demonstrated the model's walk and set up a fake catwalk with several stretched out scarves on the ground. When Daphne opened her own set of robes she hesitated at the clearly muggle fashion show, then gave in and was soon giving the girls laughing fits. Apparently Daphne had a particular talent for deadpanning the most ridiculous poses and faces. Mrs. Malfoy had sent her own proper set of robes to Hermione 'to aid in your integration and understanding of our wizarding society'.

By the time eleven came around all three girls had decided to go to the feast in their new sets. On the way out of the common room they were joined by the boys, who were just as sharply dressed. Hermione stopped the others before they reached the Great Hall.

"You know the plan right?" she asked nervously. Draco snorted rather indelicately, but Blaise raised an eyebrow and gripped her hand tightly. "Don't worry. You've told us enough times that I'm quite sure Theo was reciting the steps in his sleep last night."

"Talk about sugar plum fairies…" muttered Hermione, laughing. "Still, I'd feel better if we were all sure about this."

"Well, we are. And I'm famished so let's stop the panic attacks and go eat already." said Pansy brusquely.

"Yes alright. You go on ahead, I'll be there soon." And with that they separated. The other five went in to join the Christmas Feast, while Hermione slipped into the first floor girls' lavatory. Checking to see that nobody, least of all her Gryffindor 'partners' were around, she pulled out a flask and began ladling polyjuice inside. When it was full she took a second flask and filled it halfway then scourgified the fallen drops and cleaned away her evidence.

Five minutes later Hermione joined her friends at the Feast and discreetly tucked the flasks into Theo's hands. "There's enough for three people if they don't take too much," she whispered.

"Like I'd want to drink this," he scoffed. "Merlin but it looks disgusting doesn't it?"

"Yeah well, gross potions turn you into gross Gryffindors. Rather fitting I think." said Blaise smoothly.

"Really I think they got the better deal here," said Pansy, "Potter and Weasel get to end up classy pureblood Slytherins and what about us? We're stuck as idiotic hot headed Gryffindors."

Hermione snickered slightly but motioned to drop the subject with a nod to the headmaster and soon they were laughing and eating and joking around as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"Granger!" Potter called out as he and Weasley left the Great Hall. Hermione shot him a warning glare. "You promised to help us with that essay!" he added hastily.

"You lot are idiots," she hissed later, when they'd been safely secluded in the lavatory.

"Yeah well at least we aren't the ones who let loose a great giant snake on the castle" said Weasley snidely. Hermione glared a little, then pulled out her wand. "Potter, Weasel, I'd like to talk about something before we start this. Firstly, you're going down into those dungeons to ask my housemates if they know who the Heir is. If they don't, then they're innocent and _we're_ not the ones 'setting monsters loose'."

Potter nodded grimly and moved towards the cauldron in the stall, but Hermione stopped him.

"Secondly...you broke our deal Weasley," she smiled a sweet sweet smile full of poison and twirled her wand. He didn't seemed at all fazed by the now very clearly dangerous witch. Instead, he sneered at her! "What's it to you, _mudblood_? You didn't do anything, did you? Nothing happened. Your threats didn't do a thing."

In the background, Potter was fixed on the spot fidgeting slightly. If Hermione didn't know better she'd have guessed he felt rather ashamed at his friend's behaviour. She filed the information away for later.

"Oh, let's see now, shall we?" She asked cruely. The smile never left her face. " I promised to reveal the fact that you couldn't do anything on your own and that you knowingly covered up work that wasn't yours and took credit for it. I promised to show the world that you relied on me to survive but treated me like a dog. And I will. When the world starts keeping track of the Boy Who Lived, when you undoubtedly save the world again at Potter's side, I'll be the one with connections, the one who controls the newspapers. And it would be _such_ a public disservice if I didn't inform the Wizarding Population of the true identity of their saviours: cowards, liars, thieves, pompous prejudiced fools. After all, nobody at this tiny school will care what you do now, oh no they'll care once you're all grown up and doing your heroic acts. But it _would_ be a betrayal, wouldn't it, if they knew what you did?" said Hermione, eyes narrowed viciously. After a beat, she stepped past the stunned boys and pulled out a glass tumbler to ladle the bubbling brew into. "Well?" She demanded when neither of them moved. "We've not got all day!"

"Right, sorry." Potter stepped forward quickly. He filled his own glass and added the hairs, as did Weasley, and in a fit of gallows humour Hermione clinked her cup with the other two. "Cheers," she muttered, and tossed back the grisly brew.

Immediately, Hermione knew something was wrong. Her face felt as if it were melting and shifting and pouring itself into a different form. It felt as if her very bones were being reshaped. But that was normal, according to the books. No, whatever was wrong, it was some sixth sense screaming inside Hermione even as she doubled over and retched repeatedly, trying to dispel the awful potion. In desperation she turned and fled into a stall, locking the door behind her. It took another ten minutes before she could stand properly and speak. But the first time she opened her mouth, a pitiful mewling came out.

"Err, Granger? You alright in there?" The raspy voice of Greg called out.

"Something's gone wrong with mine!" She shrieked panickingly. "I've added the wrong hair!"

"Well what are you then?!" Vince demanded in a deep voice.

"I don't know, but whatever I am it's simply too awful! Go on ahead without me, and quickly! You've already wasted a quarter hour!"

When she was sure the boys had left, Hermione opened the stall door and slowly stepped out. Fear threatened to overwhelm her but she strode over to the mirrors regardless. Staring back at her...was some hideous half human half cat creature like from her father's favourite science fiction programs. Hermione let out a sob and ran back to her stall. There she sat for a good while crying, hoping to Merlin, Circe, and Morgana that she'd turn back in an hour's time. In her head, she knew that it simply wasn't likely. The book had warned against animal transformations quite a lot with dire, unnamed consequences in place to keep anyone from trying. Well, anyone but her an hour, Hermione gave up. There was nothing she could do to change back, not without help.

"Goodness gracious child! What have you done to yourself?!" Madame Pomfrey demanded as she bustled about setting up a bed for Hermione.

"I, err, it was only a laugh we were having, but something went wrong I suppose. Wrong ingredient I'd hazard."

The mediwitch gave a half strangled laugh. "Oh you'd hazard now would you? Well don't worry. I've seen stranger things and I'll set you right, though it might take a few days." Hermione nodded gratefully and didn't bring up the subject of what had happened again.

 **Merry Christmas in June. FYI I am going back and editing the beginning because it was truly atrocious. I like to think things are smoother and less juvenile now, though I'm still not satisfied. The Dobby arc won't be revealed until later. It's still (hopefully) a mysterious thing. Also Remus and Sirius might be on our Slytherin friends side, but as I haven' started writing them, I cannot speak to how their character will turn out (but I do have plans for Lupin). Snape... I am leery about letting him get too close to Hermione because I have already acknowledged that this fic came about from The Green Girl by Colubrina. I respect her works and do not wish to plagarise or take what I feel to be her specific renderings of characters or plots. As such it's kind of going to be touch and go on some stuff. That said, please do continue to send me ideas!**


	26. Cats and Basilisks

It did indeed take 'a couple of days' for Hermione to be fully human again, if one counted over a month as a couple of days. Which, coincidentally, Hermione did not. Madame Pomfrey endured more than one outburst on missed classes, but took it all in stride.

"Dear, you're technically classified as a cat right now. And you want to be brewing potions with a nose that's been tampered with?" She'd said with a disapproving cluck, to which Hermione often conceded the point.

Of course, Hermione wasn't always so docile in hospital. Mrs. Pomfrey stopped any and all visitors at every turn insisting that Hermione's was a special case and no extraneous factors could interfere, including her Slytherin friends, and Hermione never let the matter rest. But February 1 was the last day. The last day of being alone in hospital. The last day of coughing of fur balls, of having the desire to sleep all day and run about during the night, of twitching noses and grilled mouse for dinner (the house elves were rather amused at that). It was quite the relief, then, to hear Madame Pomfrey cast the diagnosis spell and see it turn green.

"Well dear, I did say it would take a few days." The matron said primly. "Don't you go drinking polyjuice potion anytime soon though." And she shooed Hermione out, leaving the Slytherin dumbfounded at the doors wondering how Madame Pomfrey could have known.

"And she never said anything to McGonagall or Dumbledore?" Daphne questioned.

"No, no I don't think so. She spent most of the time trying to figure out how to set me normal again." Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Well I for one am glad to have you back." Said Pansy decisively. "We've got loads to tell you!"

"Yeah! Like, Potter and Weasel admitted we don't have the Heir!" Said Draco excitedly, his mouth full of food. Theo glared at him, but turned to Hermione.

"Daphne, Pansy, and I snuck into Ravenclaw Keep and Hufflepuff House like you said. Didn't find anything to suggest the Heir is there."

"Not that we'd be able to tell. There's hardly giant signs declaring 'Heir Lives Here' or anything." Said Blaise sarcastically.

Hermione snorted.

"Are we still being ostracised?"

"Yeah but at least they can't claim we hold the Heir, what with Potter openly saying it couldn't possibly be us." Draco said nonchalantly.

It seemed rather strange to return to classes after a month of sitting in hospital studying by herself, but return Hermione did. Though she'd worried she'd be behind, the classes were just as easy as they had been before. Possibly because Hermione practiced her spells whenever Madame Pomfrey wasn't looking.

February 14 arrived cold and rainy. Though Hermione had considered sending a valentine to Professor Lockhart, in the end she opted not to. What had once been flamboyant fascination was now foolishness in her eyes. When Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, she felt great relief at her choice: the entire hall had been decorated in rather violent shades of pink and red with heart confetti gently falling from the ceiling. Up at the head table, Snape looked as if he had a lemon stuck in his mouth whilst Lockhart was grinning rather idiotically.

"Reckon we can ask Snape to make us some love potions?" Daphne asked quietly during Lockhart's breakfast speech.

"Not if you don't want him to force feed you poison I'd say," Pansy whispered back cheerfully.

They were interrupted briefly by the boys, who sat down and promptly began to gag at the sickly sweet perfume permeating the Hall.

"...and many thanks to the forty six valentines I received today!" Lockhart finished up brightly. Draco turned to Hermione with a rather evil expression.

"Goodness Hermione. I hope all of those weren't from you? I thought the line was drawn at ten."

"You could commission one of those singing dwarves of his to serenade him with your love." said Blaise, snickering.

Daphne, noticing Hermione's expression, frantically gestured to the boys to stop.

"Perhaps you'll persuade Professor Snape to give one of his love potions to Lockhart for you in return for winning Slytherin all those points," said Draco, ignoring Daphne. Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand.

"Tarantellegra, and you can stop now." She drawled. Draco, meanwhile, fell over backward as his feet began to move beneath him. Blaise laughed until Hermione turned on him with her wand out.

There were no attacks through January, February, even March. Fear lingered, but fingers were no longer pointed in accusation. The petrified victims were nearly forgotten about, concerned friends aside. But then, did the Gryffindor boy with the camera even have friends? He seemed universally acknowledged as annoying, pushy, indifferent to boundaries and manners. Even so, the identity of the monster rankled at Hermione. What moved unseen, able to petrify people? It was like a brain teaser, a riddle with no answer. And though the books from Mr. Malfoy probably held the answer, Hermione rarely had time to read them. It became a habit to read an entry or two a night, then research the creature more in depth at the library.

"-and I know I should be looking at what creatures live in the Forbidden Forest but that's just so improbable! How would this thing be easy to reach by the Heir and able to get into the school without anyone ever seeing it?" She ranted more than once. To soothe her, Theo began to research with her, though the others often just left the common room. Hermione was unstoppable when on a tear. More than once, the two of them could be found asleep on a chaise lounge or slumped at the tables with books around them.

Of course, when May 1 came with the promise of the first quidditch match in months(even if it was only Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff), Theo and Hermione parted ways, she choosing the quiet library to his roaring quidditch stands.

Hermione groaned in frustration. She'd been at this for what felt like hours. And it hadn't even been research on the monster, it'd been all the pre-exam homework she was dutifully finishing. Then when she'd finally switched topics, the words just wouldn't stay put. Everything seemed more interesting than studying, even the torch brackets!

"Excuse me?"

Hermione whirled around. A girl stood next to her, a Ravenclaw prefect no less. The girl soldiered on.

"You'll have to forgive me, but could we study together? I don't feel it terribly wise to stay alone especially in a near empty castle what with monsters running around and, well, I'm a muggleborn. Like you."

Hermione was surprised. And flustered. Didn't the girl see the colour of her tie? Hesitantly Hermione shook off her wariness.

"Er, yes yes of course. Take a seat. I'm Hermione Granger," she added.

"Penelope Clearwater. Pleasure to meet you of course. What're you studying?" Penelope leaned forward to look at Hermione's books properly.

"I'm researching the monster, actually. Reading through Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them to see what might have petrifying powers."

"That's brilliant!" Penelope said brightly. "I've been doing kind of the same, only I've been researching freezing magics. Because they say it's a monster, but that might only distract us from an actual person doing it, you know?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. She liked this prefect. She wasn't rude or snobbish, didn't look down on Hermione for anything, and made for perfect conversation.

"Here look I was just going to read the next entry if you wanted to check it out…"

Hermione trailed off awkwardly, but Penelope didn't seem to notice.

"I'd love to! Let's see...basilisk? I haven't heard of that in ages."

"Well don't stop then," said Hermione eagerly. Penelope grinned at her, then adjusted the book.

"Ahem...Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, none is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits anyone who meets this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it and the crowing of the rooster can kill it. The snake, known as the King of Serpents, may reach gigantic size and is born from a chicken's egg, hatching from beneath a toad. Creation of basilisks has been illegal since medieval times, although the practice is quite easily concealed by just removing the chicken egg from beneath the toad when the Department for the Regulation and Control Magical Creatures comes to call. However, since these creatures are uncontrollable except by parselmouths, they are as dangerous to most Dark Wizards as anything else. There has been but one example of a possible basilisk sighting at Hogwarts, though the possibility is highly contested due to lack of evidence. In the stead of the basilisk, a student was expelled and his pet acromantula given the blame for a series of petrification attacks, despite it being well known that acromantuli are not capable of petrification."

Penelope and Hermione stared at each other. For a moment, there was dead silence. Then-

"That, actually makes a lot of sense. Penelope...if this is it, if it's a giant snake, how's it getting around the school?"

Penelope thought for a moment.

"It'd have to be in the walls. There's no way a thing of that size could be wandering the corridors."

"What, then it's running around in the piping?" Hermione scoffed. After a moment both girls registered what she'd said and they turned to each other in horror.

"Hermione, you don't think-you don't think this is really it, is it?" Penelope asked fearfully. The library no longer felt isolated and cosy. It seemed somehow full of shadows, danger lurking everywhere.

"It'd make sense, wouldn't it? Salazar was a parseltongue, his emblem is even a great giant snake. If that doesn't say something…" Hermione trailed off. Penelope nodded, then shook herself slightly.

"We've got to tell someone about this. Dumbledore. We've got to tell him."

"Yes, yes of course. But it's dangerous if we just go running through a near empty castle, two muggleborns like ourselves." Said Hermione, mind wandering. After a moment she focused on Penelope again. "Do you have a mirror or something reflective? We can use that to look around the corridors and keep our eyes on the ground just in case. I for one would much prefer to be petrified over dead."

"Yes of course, hang on. Percy was going to meet me after the match and…" Penelope trailed off as she rooted around in her school bag. "Here we are. It's a bit small but it'll do."

As they put away their books and cleared their spaces, Hermione quickly ripped out the Basilisk page, wincing inwardly, to show to Dumbledore. Taking the mirror in both of their hands, the girls walked towards the library doors and pulled them open.

"If you're right and this saves our lives, I will forever regret your not being in Ravenclaw. Just so you know." Said Penelope tightly. Hermione didn't respond, but her grip on the mirror belied the nervousness underneath. Though the two girls stood at the doorstep to the corridor, they continued to scuff their feet and look anywhere but up and at the mirror.

"On three?" Penelope asked after a pause.

"And scare ourselves further? No let's just do this quickly and not get ourselves worked up." Said Hermione, sounding braver than she felt. Quickly she grabbed the prefect's hand and gave it a squeeze. They looked up as one, and knew no more.

 **A/N: this chapter covered a lot of time, I know, but I want to quicken the pace somewhat. Many thanks to the reviewers who said they enjoyed this. Also, I have honestly no idea how to write Sirius and/or Remus being 'on the Slytherins' side'.**


	27. Hospital and Prefects Who Make Deals Too

Silence. Silence from Draco, who rarely understood the meaning of the word. Silence from Hermione, frozen in another time. Silence from hospital, a clinically unfeeling ward quickly filling up with more patients and more silence.

"They were, uh, researching the monster, you know."

Draco didn't turn at the voice. In truth, he'd barely heard it.

The person continued.

"What's funny is that Penny was working so hard to protect her little sister. They're both...muggleborns...but she never spared a thought for herself. Just the betterment of others."

Draco jerked his chin and hastily swiped a fist over his eyes, wiping away a few traitorous tears. He gulped.

"Hermione was kind of like that too. Is. She _is_ kind of like that too."

The hospital chairs were uncomfortable, a good excuse. Draco shifted and ever so casually looked up at the other half of the barely passable conversation. Red hair, freckles, long and bony, horn rimmed glasses. A Weasley.

"You're not trying to keep things in the Gryffindor family? Enjoy the no doubt daring women of your house?"

The Weasley's mouth tightened, and Draco belatedly noticed the Prefect badge. _Well, too late now,_ he thought.

"I'm Percy, not Weasley. And if I hadn't listened to my parents informing me I'd be a proper Gryffindor, I'd have been in Ravenclaw or hell even Slytherin like the bloody thing said I should." Percy said, rather bitterly. He let out a long sigh and for a moment didn't look like the uptight prefect that Draco always saw, but a tired person being worn away.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry. For what I said." Mumbled Draco, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why'd you be in Slytherin? That place is not for the less than murderous."

Percy snorted. "Oh believe me I know. I have ambition you know, places I'll go and things I'll do and jobs I'll have. Slytherin would have gotten me there faster is all."

Draco nodded. That made sense. First the twins, now this Percy. Apparently not all of the Weasleys liked the 'Weasley Way'.

It felt as if time was inching by. Lessons were quieter without Hermione. Everything was, in fact. Draco more than once found himself wandering into the hospital with no memory of having walked there. Madame Pomfrey was furious at first, but after the third or fourth time with nothing but a helpless shrug for explanation, she told him to at least get a prefect to accompany him. That was the theoretical explanation for why Draco and Percy always ended up at hospital together, but Draco still felt as if someone had been coerced into it.

Everyone else was more than willing to stay away from hospital, as if it had become a bad omen. Even the other petrified victims didn't receive visitors. And none of the Slytherins would visit Hermione except for once after the announcement had been made.

"She's about the same level as a frozen rock, Draco. _There's_ _no point in visiting her day after day._ " Pansy said often, as if he were crazy.

"Yeah. Not to mention, it looks weird." added Theo.

But Draco went anyways.

On May 24th, Draco received a rather informative letter from his father and eagerly read it aloud at the breakfast table.

"Oi Pansy, Daph! Stop gossiping and listen-" Draco cleared his throat impressively. " _...and should you happen to be hiding other half bloods and muggleborns you need no longer fear for their safety. The school board quite agrees that something must be done-and it has been. Tonight the Minister and I shall come to the school to bring the groundskeeper to Azkaban. It would be wise to remember that we are not flinging accusations like the unwashed masses, we are simply removing a factor from this most distressing equation. Hagrid was, after all, the suspected leader behind the attacks the last time the chamber was opened. Perhaps I shall see you tonight, son. Your mother sends her love and quite possibly cakes and sweets for when Miss Granger awakens."_ Draco fell silent. The others continued to eat their breakfasts, but secret smiles seemed to slip out, and Pansy seemed to roll her neck in anticipation. Theo took the news a little differently.

"You do realise that the Gryffindors will never stand an insult like this. Odds are, Potter and Co. will go looking to kill something after this, if last year is anything to judge by."

Daphne casually examined her nails.

"I don't see why it really matters for us whether or not the beast is caught. We had one friend-"

" _Have_ ," Theo corrected her.

"-and the beast already went and got to her. We're all Slytherins, and purebloods at that. It won't come for us and killing it won't make Hermione wake up any sooner. So why does any of this matter?"

There was a bit of a pause.

"Because we can use this to our advantage.' Blaise finally said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?" The asked wryly.

Percy stared. Had he been that dumb when he was a second year? Merlin he hoped not. Desperately he tried again.

"Look, she's petrified. Not a super spy. How do you even know she'd have the information on her? And isn't that just a _tad_ creepy? And illegal?"

Pansy and Draco straightened to look at the prefect. After a briefly uncomfortable silence for the Gryffindor, Pansy began to speak.

"Did you search your Penelope? Or," she added when he began protesting,"have one of her roommates search her for you?

Percy nodded slowly, eyes narrowed. "Penny has proof for everything. More the logical side of Ravenclaw. She'd have brought this to Dumbledore and provided detailed diagrams and references to back herself up."

"Except a petrification got in the way." said Draco under his breath.

"Right, well, there is that…" Percy trailed off. Pansy, meanwhile, was looking between the two boys with a rather condescending expression. Finally, she burst out, "Okay whatever. You say Penny always brings the evidence, but she doesn't have it. If Hermione was the one who actually figured it out, found the beast in one of her many books, then wouldn't Penny have let Hermione bring it to the headmaster?"

Percy blinked owlishly.

"Well, yes, I mean...perhaps…."

"And that's why we are trying to not grope Hermione and miserably failing," Draco muttered grumpily. Pansy tossed him a mean grin and returned to searching her friend's pockets. After thirty minutes, they'd found nothing. Not in her pockets, not in the bag that had been with her, not in the books in the bag, nothing. And Hermione still lay there with that stunned expression holding up an absent mirror and clutching her fist…

"Oh Merlin we're dumb," Pansy breathed. She paused. "No no I take that back. _You two_ are dumb."

Quikly she began working Hermione's fisted hand, trying to get it to budge. After a moment, she sat back breathing heavily. Before Draco could move to try his turn, Percy had sauntered forward. In two smooth motions he slipped a finger or two into her fist and gently pushed the paper out. When he finished scanning the paper, his face was pale. Quickly the two Slytherins snatched it out of his hand. Their faces grew progressively worse until the torn parchment slipped from Draco's loose fingers. After a long and dreadfully heavy silence, Pansy spoke.

"We should sell this to Potter."

"What, take a literal leaf out of Hermione's book and dangle it over their heads?" Asked Draco. "They'd never go for it!"

"Yes and I don't see what's wrong with bringing this to Professor Dumbledore!" cried Percy indignantly. Pansy and Draco turned to give the prefect a withering glare.

"That old coot is renowned as the best wizard for over a hundred years. He discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood. And yet he knows nothing of basilisks? We've had attacks all year and the school board is finally acting because he's done _nothing_." said Pansy savagely.

"Not that she's bitter or anything," Draco muttered. Percy laughed.

They waited until Friday, when everything went to hexes in a handbasket. The Weasley girl had been taken down to the chamber apparently. But hey, at least the mandrakes are nearly ready, Draco said mockingly.

Potter had agreed to meet Theo, and only Theo, in the library. Why, he never said. But Theo returned perfectly sound and the information sold at 'deliciously heightened prices', so nobody worried about the strange Gryffindor ways. Now they only had to wait.

 **I've a lot of stuff going on. Drop a review, tell me** **opinions or randoms thoughts or anything at all. You could even tell me about apple trees if you wanted.**

 **To reviewer Torrach(spelling...?). I completely forgot about Tracey Davis. Partly because I was so looking forward to writing about Pansy, and partly because I have a limit to how many characters I can really write in depth. Six is kind of a lot, so I plan to kill some people anyways. Tracey would probably have ended up on the kill list since I don't like that name because I once knew a girl...anyways that's another story. Thank you for your lovely review and reminding me about Tracey.**


	28. The Unpetrification of Hermione Granger

"There there dear...effects are rather unusual...shouldn't be but a moment there…"

A large shape swam in and out of focus around Hermione, seeming to take her hearing with it. The voice, when she could catch the words, sounded awfully like Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey!

Hermione jolted upwards, then groaned. Everything hurt, as if she'd gone on a terribly long hike and used every muscle on the way.

"Mmm Pomfrey," she croaked. " 's important. Must, must tell you..."

The matron bustled over, shaking her wand at Hermione.

"Hush now dear!" she reprimanded gently. "You've been a lovely little stone statue for a good while now, don't go using everything at once. Now, what seems to be the issue?"

What _was_ the issue again? Something, something dangerous, important enough that she had to inform Mr. Malfoy…

"Oh!" she cried in alarm. "Monster! 's a basil-basilisk…"

Hermione slumped against her pillows again, tired from the effort. She'd done her duty, now they could do the rest. In moments she was asleep again.

Severus stood watching his ward. She looked like death warmed over. Nothing like Lily, who had been beautiful from the start, inside and out. A true Gryffindor. He turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"You said she knew the monster when she awoke?"

"Oh yes, the bright little thing. Figured it all out she did." Pomfrey murmured fondly. "Those boys of hers were in here near everyday. I suppose they found something of her's in a pocket. Evidence for Dumbledore perhaps." Pomfrey spoke as she moved about replenishing potions and occasionally caring for her sleeping patients. Snape stood immobile against the wall.

"Miss Granger is a Slytherin through and through. I highly doubt she'd have done anything but sold the information at the highest price to the only two dunderheads likely enough to think they were the ones who had to defeat the beast themselves."

Pomfrey laughed.

"Who, Potter and Weasley? Even you must admit they did quite the fine job. Killing that thing, rescuing the girl…"

Severus only looked at the muggleborn once more before sweeping away, long black robes trailing behind him.

The Great Hall was bursting with people, food, and laughter. The monster was defeated, they were saved, and any day now the petrified people would be saved. Everyone seemed joyful, ready to celebrate.

All, save a small miserable group of Slytherins.

"You know she'll be fine, right?" Daphne asked, gently holding Draco's shoulder. He didn't respond.

"Yeah mate, relax. Our deal pulled off without a hitch, those two boys are more in debt to us than they'll ever know, and Hermione (who _could_ have died), will be back to her bossy self soon enough." said Blaise, stuffing chicken into his mouth.

Theo didn't say anything for a moment, just sat watching his best friend.

"Did you...receive word from home?" he asked carefully. Draco looked up.

"Father was sacked as school governor." he said listlessly. Silence spread like a dreadful plague across the table, and Draco continued. "Even worse, that oaf hagrid has been brought back. And has Hermione been unpetrified? No, no she hasn't despite the fact that she's the one who went and bloody-"

"Draco Malfoy you watch your language."

Five pairs of eyes swung to behind Draco. There stood Hermione, looking safe and perfectly ordinary if a little wan.

"Hermione!" shrieked Pansy, throwing herself forward. "You're not petrified anymore! Are you alright? We found your paper in your hand, and-and, oh we were so worried! Draco visited you-oomph!" Pansy stopped abruptly when Draco elbowed her sharply in the ribs. Hermione gave him a curious glance, but didn't mention it.

"Well don't just stand there, sit down already!" Theo finally said to the growing silence.

"So, what's it like to be petrified?" Blaise asked, grinning.

Daphne whacked him with a book, hissing "You can't just _ask_ people that! Sorry Hermione," she added, "Some of us here simply do not understand manners." Daphne finished primly, giving Blaise a withering look. He puckered at her, then leaned across the table to give Hermione a hug.

"I missed you, you big-haired crazy person."

And to their surprise, Hermione laughed and hugged him back.

"I'd say I missed you too, but I'm afraid I was quite asleep for the whole adventure."

At the Head Table, Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands for silence.

"Welcome!" He cried. "Welcome, to another end of term feast! Madame Pomfrey has asked me to announce that the mandrakes have been administered and her patients will be discharged, or already have been discharged," he glanced at Hermione, eyes twinkling, "as she sees fit. And, as a treat, exams will be cancelled."

The rest of his words were lost in a roar of cheers. Even Hermione smiled slightly, looking rather relieved. Theo raised an eyebrow and nudged her softly.

"What're you happy about? Surely not the cancelled exams? You'd still have beaten all of us you know."

Hermione snickered, shushing him but without any fire behind her admonishment.

Hermione lounged against Daphne, leaning her head on the pureblood's shoulders. The others were playing exploding snap to pass the time, but Hermione felt content to sit and watch them. They were so happy, so carefree in these hidden moments away from the watching world. One would think them like any other child of their age, she thought idly. You'd never think these children were already walking society's tightrope, playing dress up for the adults and hiding their every thought behind crafted masks.

There was a rap on the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Draco looked at his friends and began to recline against the seat again, but paused. It'd been near three weeks since Hermione had returned from hospital and she still had yet to lose that drained, dead sort of look. He jumped up and swaggered over to the trolley lady.

"Six of everything." he said as if without a care in the world, tossing a sack of coins at her.

"This is over the top," declared Theo. Blaise shrugged and reached for the Bertie Bott Beans.

"Draco what happened to you? It's as if you've become nice all of a sudden." Pansy said with a wicked, knowing sort of smirk. He snorted and turned to Hermione.

"Don't go for the Beans. They're not worth it. These," he placed a small cardboard packet in her hand, "Is far better. Chocolate frogs. Be careful when you open them because they're enchanted-"

"-To actually jump like a frog yes I'm aware. We had some at Christmas hols last year, remember? It's how we found Flamel."

He rolled his eyes, oblivious to the others in the compartment watching the pair like hawks.

"It's rather difficult to forget. Merlin, do you realise that we spent our first two years at Hogwarts doing all the servant work for the Dummy Duo?"

Pansy mock gagged, causing the two to turn in confusion.

"Yes I'm fairly certain we all know that by now." she said awkwardly by way of explanation.

"Oh excuse me for thinking back on our last two years," Draco retorted sarcastically.

"So," Daphne said to Hermione quietly, "You going to visit the Malfoys during summer hols?"

Hermione shrugged. "It'd be nice. I will if they invite me anyways."

Daphne looked at her friend for a long moment.

"Oh I think they will."

 **A/N: I keep forgetting to say it but this story needs a better name. Any ideas?**


	29. Third Year Summer

Summer passed quietly, in that strange sort of fashion that time is known for. There was but a long blur of days spent playing quidditch, evenings catching fireflies and drinking tea. The girls often rotated between Greengrass Hall and Malfoy Manor, Pansy desperate to avoid Parkinson Keep. After thirteen years it was an undeniable fact to anyone _but_ Posy Parkison that the Keep was a rather ridiculous and over the top place, a gauche mockery of pure blooded refinement.

And thus it began, the unveiling, the mist falling from the children's eyes. A vague shame nagged at Pansy for her mother, nagged at Hermione for her lack of connections and long established family ties, nagged at Blaise and his family's undignified and less than subtle plays at moving up in the world. Narcissa stood more often than not at the library windows, watching their awkward fumbles at interactions. Muggles and Wizards was a game of the past, now referred to with stilted derision though the children had yet to figure out what to do instead.

"They're smart," she'd say to Lucius, "They're keeping secrets now, watching to see which adults they trust."

Lucius would often smile wryly and hope they knew they could always confide in him whilst reaching for a fine elven wine. Though Narcissa didn't quite say it, worry plagued her.

"You realise, dear, that children see and hear a great deal more than we expect and seem born with an innate sense of feeling they ought to hide their illicit hearings?"

"Aside from Pansy and that Zabini boy-"

"Blaise, dear."

"-Blaise," Lucius agreed, "Draco's friends have...supportive families. Do you remember the War? The Notts hosted just as much as we did. They and the Greengrasses were-"

"Watch your words dear," Narcissa said mildly, the underlying stress evident in her face.

Lucius looked at his wife and something in him softened.

"Cissa, you don't need to be afraid. When he returns, all will be dealt with."

"That isn't possible!" she cried. "We're living a lie! Our son, our son has to be raised to the standards any pureblood heir should keep and yet not end up a zealot following a crazed radical!" She stood there for a moment as tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. Lucius inhaled sharply and moved to envelope her in his arms.

"Shh...shh, there there. Chin up, love. We will pull through. Try though I might, you will always be the more formidable of us. If you are directing my son's raising, I have no fears."

"If he returns, there is no mistaking the purge the Manor has gone through, Lucius. Those books of his, they should have been _burned_."

Lucius nodded and stroked her hair with one hand, tipping her chin with the other to look her in the eyes.

"This Manor is made on the bones of dark magic," he said finally. "We will know by Christmas if Wormtail will succeed with his plan, which gives us plenty of time to instruct our son and poison our home again, if need be."

"If that bastard returns, he is coming nowhere near the Manor or Draco." Narcissa said vehemently. Lucius smiled.

"Think of Draco, focus on our son. Because should the Dark Lord return, I'm afraid to say that he will almost certainly end up dining in our home and... _instructing_ our son."

Daphne sighed in exasperation.

"Hermione it's not complicated! If you can't remember the silverware, start at the outside and work your way in. It makes perfect sense that the spoon for soup would be slightly larger than a dessert spoon."

Hermione huffed in indignation.

"Oh please. You just refuse to use one utensil for more than ten minutes per night. I know how this works!" she said dramatically. "You make it intensely complicated for little to no reason, and then decide that breaking a single rule is absolutely unforgivable! You purebloods are crazy." Before Daphne or Pansy could respond, she grabbed her book and left, making noises about sensible people and how Jane Austen perfectly understood her even if no one else did.

"Is there anyone at school named Jane Austen?" Pansy asked after a moment.

Blaise joined their merry band of freshly minted third years part way through July. In fact, he appeared with his trunk, spinning in the floo connection and spitting ash, through one of the rare formal dinners with Nott Sr, the Greengrasses, and Posy Parkinson sipping wine at the table politely. Nobody would have known Blaise had come through the floo at all (what with the connection being in the upstairs study) if an elf hadn't announced that their dessert was in fact about to be served with a side of small Italian student covered in ash.

"Why Blaise, do forgive our lackluster reception." Narcissa stood to receive the boy as if he were an adult deserving of respect, and motioned for the elves to attend to him. "I'm afraid we hadn't caught your owl else I'm sure we could have rearranged things for you. Dobby," she added sharply to the elf beside her. "Go fix a guest room for young Mister Zabini in the boys' wing."

Blaise fidgeted a little, until the raised eyebrows became too much and he sighed theatrically.

"I didn't send an owl because my _mother_ ," he said her title loudly, "as you might know, is married every other year or so. Utterly ridiculous of course but there you have it."

The Malfoys shared an amused glance.

"Why yes, I do think I have attended a few of your mother's weddings. Very tasteful, all of them, I must say."

"The woman's had plenty of practice for it! What more could you expect of a-"

"Posy!" said Lucius sharply before catching his tone. "Do let the boy continue, and bring a plate of food for him, he must be famished." he finished, directing a passing elf back towards the kitchen. Blaise grinned thankfully and started again.

"Well she's onto a new man and he is utterly, _wildly_ , around the bend. Complete nutter!" Blaise waved his arms as he spoke, nearly hitting Theo who sat next to him. "Kept going off about _nargles_ and trips to Sweden. Runs a newspaper for his fellow crazies. Poor daughter has to _live_ with all that…" he added dreamily.

Draco snickered until Hermione hit his leg discreetly.

"But regardless, I cannot understand why she's encouraging this, considering it looks like the man's dirt poor. Pure blood though," he added thoughtfully. "Maybe she's finally worked her way through all the other single pure blooded men."

Nott Sr snorted, hastily covering it with a coughing fit that convinced no one.

"Well boy, I wouldn't be surprised if you were quite right on both assessments."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Is that shepard's pie?"

 **It's been a month since I updated yes I know, I am so sorry. Thank you to all of the lovely reviews, they made me get into high gear and actually finish this chapter. Good luck to everyone starting school (or continuing work), study well and don't stress.**


	30. A Greengrass Dinner

Hermione no longer looked so peaky and the effects of the petrification had entirely worn away by August. As an unexpected result, Draco no longer paid much attention to her when Pansy was around and surprisingly enough, it stung Hermione quite a bit for reasons she couldn't understand.

But with Blaise in the mix, summer passed faster than ever and before long Mrs. Malfoy was accompanying the children through Diagon Alley for their school supplies. After an arduous morning of new robes and potions ingredients she sent the students off to Flourish and Blotts for their books while she waited at a cafe. If Narcissa slipped Hermione a personal book list and extra money, nobody was the wiser for it.

Inside Flourish and Blotts it was a madhouse. With a week to school, everyone and their uncle seemed to be cramming into the shop to buy their supplies.

"You'd think they'd have learned to make curated sets of books already," Hermione sniffed in irritation after an hour of browsing.

"Yes well they're hardly going to be tip top if they've no competition," Blaise murmured absentmindedly.

Pansy said nothing, as she was currently craning her neck to try and find Draco. Lately it seemed as if the two of them were always smirking and bumbling about, finding reasons to wander the Malfoy gardens or Diagon Alley without the others.

Hermione hated it.

When Draco swaggered into view with some mean comment meant for Pansy's ears, Hermione turned in disgust, searching for some grain of conversation to distract herself with.

Theo didn't say anything but gently nudged Daphne towards the muggleborn and soon Hermione was back to her bossy self.

"-And regardless, the only book we've yet to find in this entire shop is the Monster Book of Monsters. I'm rather worried, if truth be told. What if they don't have it?" Daphne was fearfully asking Hermione.

"Oh come on, let's just ask the man at the counter. I've a couple of books to request anyways." Hermione said resolutely.

His face crumpled in horror when Hermione explained that they needed six copies of The Monster Book of Monsters and they might have felt bad if not for the fact that they were exhausted and more than ready to be done for the day. When the horrid books, if they could be called that, kept snapping and biting the shopkeeper gave up and shot a few stunning spells then bound them all with lengths of cord.

"You'll need to keep better care of yourself than these books if truth be told," he explained when he handed them over. "May I help you with anything else?"

Hermione glanced at the backs of her retreating friends.

"Yes. Narcissa Malfoy requested this list be put together. I'm here to pick it up?"

The last dinner before September 1st felt rather strange. Hosted at Greengrass Hall, everyone was dressed in their finest but it felt more a conspiracy than a meeting of the aristocracy. The adults seemed to speak in nothing less than two or more possible meanings, layering their beliefs and communicating in everything but verbal manor. Hermione had asked Mrs. Malfoy to aid her and the decision was wiser than she could have ever guessed.

When the children were dismissed from the dinner table to 'play', Hermione nearly sagged in relief.

"What in the name of Merlin was that all about?" she hissed in the hallway.

Daphne quickly shushed her, gesturing to wait. Upstairs and behind closed doors the others finally relaxed.

"That," Daphne said quietly, "Was politics. The future of the wizarding world, our future, being planned and discussed before it will ever happen."

Draco lounged in a chair, Pansy sitting on the arm. Around him the others began to pull up seats until the circle was complete. Nodding at the written names, Draco passed around sealed letters.

"Apparently we are to read our letters and burn them when finished." He stated dryly.

Hermione snorted.

"You can't be for real? This all feels terribly cloak-and-dagger, don't you think? Would it kill you to be outright for once?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at Hermione and looked at Draco as if to remind him that the girl opposite him would never really understand or fit in.

"Oh Hermione," she crooned, "spoken words hold power, evidence. It's a basic fact that the written word is only official if it's found. Not to mention if it isn't signed or found then nobody can lay claim to it without substantial evidence or a confession."

The others shifted in anger and discomfort. Aside from Pansy, and by extension Draco, Hermione was considered by all to be one of their own. Her blood status hadn't been a problem since the beginning of first year and it was more than a little disconcerting for Daphne and Theo and Blaise to see Pansy's jealousy exclude the girl.

"You assume it is like this in Wizarding Italy as well?" Blaise asked icily. "Well it isn't. Hermione is from as different a culture as I am, yet you do not look down on me. Read your own bloody letter and leave her be," he snapped.

Pansy blinked in surprise, hurriedly opening her own letter in a huff. With the crinkle of paper all around her, Hermione finally opened her own letter in trepidation. Was it from Mrs. Malfoy?

 _Hermione Granger;_

 _As a guest and ward of the Malfoy family, a friend and confidante of the Malfoy Heir, Draco Malfoy, you have been deemed trustworthy. The Wizarding aristocracy is rife with corruption. Families move to further themselves and the Ministry of Magic is in the pocket of those who hold deep bank accounts. The Dark Lord's followers are not all in Azkaban. They are innumerable and sly, hiding in the shadows waiting for their chance to return to Him. Though the Dark Lord promises necessary changes in policy, he seeks immortality. His followers are radicals dead against muggle borns and those considered less than 'pure'. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and though he is not a Death Eater, this is only the beginning._

 _Proceed with caution, watch your words and moves. With the turning tides you could be a valuable political opponent and asset, or you could be considered the enemy, something to be eradicated. Make yourself invaluable. Study hard, trust the Malfoys, Greengrasses, and Notts._

 _You have in your trunk two sets of books. One, your required school books. The second is almost entirely banned at Hogwarts. Professor Snape will be your tutor for these extracurriculars. Enjoy._

 **I haven't forgotten about this story in case any of you were fearful. I have two new stories up, both are currently one-shots. One is a brief pic of Luna after the war, the other is a little longer shot of Hermione and George after the War. If y'all ask me to, I can continue either one of those. Go check it out, let me know what you think, etc.**


	31. Draco Is An Idiot

The train ride to Hogwarts felt strange. Hermione's hand kept drifting to her pocket though she knew full well that last night's letter was but a pile of ashes in Malfoy Manor. Draco hadn't said what lay in his own letter, nor had the others, but when they'd finished he'd insinuated something along the lines of a group within a group, turned Death Eaters she figured, who were playing both sides like a fiddle and praying they won.

Or at least, that's what she thought they'd been dancing around. It was rather hard to tell after a while since nobody seemed to say anything that wasn't hidden under five layers of double meaning.

"You alright there Hermione?"

Hermione started, only to see Daphne looking at her in concern.

"Yes of course, quite alright thank you. Say," Hermione murmured, still halfway lost in thought, "Are you taking any extracurriculars this year? I...was...looking for someone to study with me."

Daphne smirked and threw an arm around Theo, who was sitting next to her playing Exploding Snap.

"Study you say? Theo and I were already planning on it. We've got some work from home actually. Nothing you'd see in a classroom you understand."

Blaise winked dramatically, leaning in for a stage whisper to say, "What she means is, they intend to find as many dark curses as they can and duel with them until they're caught."

Draco rolled his eyes and went for the overplayed faint, crying "Oh sweet Merlin! Not the curses!"

Hermione laughed.

"Oh hush you lot," she said somewhat fiercely, though the effect was ruined by her growing smile. "In case you weren't aware, I happen to have...picked up, shall we say, a couple of books from the Malfoy library for extraneous study time. If we're lucky I might be able to find something for those Weasels."

Hermione was not happy, to say the least, when Daphne informed her that Draco was in hospital on their first day of school. And she very nearly went to berate him about it too. Only, as she scathingly commented to Theo later, "Pansy's already practically draped herself over him! And I have to share a dorm with the stupid bint too!"

When he did emerge for classes the next morning, Hermione pointedly refused to acknowledge him. She'd spent a tense evening the night before working hard to block out her not-so-well-meaning friend. Nevertheless Pansy woke covered in painful boils.

The only thing, curses aside, keeping her from collapsing in tears was that the rest of their small group sided with her. Theo and Blaise were none too happy with Draco's passive treatment of Hermione though it was hard to tell if that was simply because of Mrs. Malfoy's instructions to cultivate the girl.

Their 'study group' met once again on Friday or Saturday nights, though in the dungeons this time. If Draco rarely showed his face, Hermione didn't complain and the others didn't mention it. Pansy began to show a vested interest in her looks, as evidenced by her school skirt which seemed higher and higher every day. She didn't much think of learning black magic. So the others left it alone.

September 19th passed quietly, with nary a fuss over Hermione's 14th birthday. Or it did until the Malfoys and Greengrasses sent her care packages and reminded her fellow Slytherins of her birthday. The boys paraded ahead of her loudly discussing Hermione's virtues and casually pointing out the new scarf and robes and shoes she'd been gifted. Daphne and Pansy laughed, but promised to take Hermione shopping in Diagon Alley over Christmas hols.

"You lot really went too far with this." said Hermione that evening.

"Ah, bellissima," Blaise sighed happily, "you wound me. Does the lady not like her gifts?"

As he spoke he handed her another bar to her already growing pile of Italian chocolates.

Pansy smirked. "Oh Blaise. I'm sure she'd have liked it more if you'd just gotten bottles of Sleek-Eazy. Merlin knows she needs it."

Theo raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. Daphne, however, stiffened slightly before saying coldly, "No need to be rude, Pans. At least Hermione can fix her hair. But what can we do about your personality?"

Hermione snickered. When Draco ran after an upset Pansy, she outright laughed.

"You know, this just might be my favourite birthday yet," she said.

 **A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever. Don't worry, I am not abandoning this story. Thank you so ery much to all of the love and encouragement, it's been a prime motivation in actually sitting down and keeping going with this especially when I want to just give up. Happy Thanksgiving, I love all of you so so much, don't let the muggles get you down.**


	32. Professor Lupin

Third year was going pretty terribly so far, according to Hermione. Millie shared a dorm with them but had made friends with a Ravenclaw and spent much of her time studying herbology and care of magical creatures. Pansy either didn't talk to Hermione or passed underhanded insults and comments her way. Daphne's support was nice, but in reality her friend oftentimes chose to remain neutral.

Classes too, were nigh on unbearable. Alone, the classes were fine. Hermione had already read the material and practiced a few charms at the Manor. But with the work and essays combined, and the spells she'd been mysteriously tasked to learn and memorise before the year was up, Hermione felt...overwhelmed.

"It's as if they want me to be in two places at once!" She complained to Blaise one night after another failed duel.

He raised an eyebrow.

"That or they didn't anticipate a bunch of third years running their own extracurriculars on the side. Want to tackle that essay for Snape now?" Blaise said kindly.

Hermione sighed. "Oh why not. It's not as if I'll get this anytime soon." Moving to the table, she picked up a quill and turned to him in curiosity. "How are you getting these hexes faster than I am? I've been studying the theory on them since I picked up the books and no offense but I'm the faster learner of the lot of us."

Theo, coming in the door from his duel with Daphne, snorted at her remark.

"There's no doubt you're smarter than Blaise-"

"I'll have you know I greatly resent that," said Blaise, picking at his nails and smiling anyways.

"-but he learns offensive spells faster than any of us. Don't ask why he just does." At that, Theo threw a dirty look to Blaise before offering Daphne his flask of pumpkin juice. She took it gratefully.

Hermione, however, didn't accept Theo's statement.

"That may be, but I want to know why."

Blaise shrugged.

"I've got more pent up anger and emotions than most proper British wizards and that's saying something. Does it matter? Let's do the essay and get to the dorms before curfew."

Later as they were walking back, Daphne grabbed Hermione's arm to whisper, "Blaise's family has a bit of a legacy. Elora Zabini is rich and beautiful, very well liked by the beauty magazines in the wizarding world, and out as well they say. Anyways, like her mum before her, she marries some rich old man, give a year and then he's dead. Repeat process."

By now the boys were far ahead of the girls, causing Daphne to stop short and pull Hermione into a nearby dungeon.

"I'm not saying Blaise is going to off you. Not in the least. I'm merely saying..." Daphne hesitated, looking for the words to say it correctly.

"He has a far more blatant access to offensive tactics and probably didn't like all of his step dads and learned to defend himself." She said finally.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"That's horrid!" She burst out.

"Shhhhhh!" Daphne whispered, clapping a hand on Hermione's mouth. "You think I, or anyone else, doesn't know that?!" She said fiercely. "All I'm saying is, I don't know how your life with your parents is but I wouldn't go making any assumptions, or remarks, on the lives of the Slytherins. Fuck the Gryffindors for all I care-"

"Daphne!"

"-but use your common sense. You think the children of former Death Eaters and extremists were raised well?"

Hermione was silent. Former Death Eaters?

"I-I didn't realise- didn't even consider that."

Daphne pursed her lips.

"I know. It's not like some black mark against you, but it does show that you're a muggleborn . Though being a muggleborn and a black mark are one and the same for some. Just, think a bit more, yeah?" Daphne asked tiredly. "Better to say nothing than to condemn yourself."

Hermione nodded, and they walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence.

When the boys asked where they'd been Daphne murmured something about 'girl stuff' and slipped into the dorms. Hermione followed soon after.

More for show than anything else, Draco began to loudly decry Professor Lupin's, well, everything.

"Look at his clothes! Can the man not afford even basic robes?" He'd say at meals.

In class he soon became a mocking thorn in the man's side.

"Does Draco not know that sarcasm isn't wit or cunning?" Blaise quietly asked Hermione during class one day.

She giggled.

"If Draco had anything other than the Malfoy blonde hair I expect he'd have ended up in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. At least then he needn't pretend to have much of a brain."

Daphne leaned forward from her desk to whisper, "oh he's smart alright. He's got it figured out that the meaner he is the more likely Pansy'll reward him for his efforts."

Blaise snickered.

At the head of the classroom Professor Lupin called for quiet, and Daphne slipped back into her seat.

"What class do you have after this?" Blaise whispered quietly.

"Divination." Hermione responded, keeping her eyes on the blackboard the professor was writing notes on. "But it's all rubbish. Not to mention the professor has it in for Potter. She's done nothing but predict death omens for the idiot since the beginning of term. Anyone could figure out that the boy is a dead man walking. Especially after first and second year."

Blaise laughed, covering it smoothly with a cough when Lupin turned their way.

"I see then. Tell me, have you predicted anything for Halloween weekend?"

Hermione gave Blaise a look, before responding hesitantly, "No, why?"

Checking to see that Lupin was properly busy with another student this time, Blaise turned to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Because I predict that a very pretty muggleborn will accompany me to Hogsmeade. Care to check the cards on that one mia bellisima?"

Hermione sat there dumbfounded and silent.

"Blaise...are you- are you by chance asking me on a date?" She asked after a minute.

He smirked. "Does the lady not believe me? Or say no? Because I assure you I am most definitely asking you to accompany me to Hogsmeade for the Halloween trip." He leaned in a bit closer to whisper, "we might be able to manipulate those Weasel twins to attack Draco and Pansy while we're at it."

Hermione laughed, not bothering to hide it this time when the professor looked at them disapprovingly.

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you," she said softly, smiling at him.

When next they attended their Defence class, Professor Snape stood pacing in Lupin's place.

"Professor Lupin has taken ill. I am to be your professor for the day." He sneered, waving His wand to shut the blinds on the window.

When Potter skidded into the class late, Hermione groaned internally.

"Hang on, where's Professor Lupin?" The Gryffindor asked rudely.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, looking sideways at Hermione. Snape, meanwhile, had gone utterly still, his black eyes fixing on the boy.

"Five points from Gryffindor for tardiness and if you had been on time, Potter," Snape said silkily, "you would have heard me say that Professor Lupin is ill. Now sit down."

Hermione was pulling out her textbook when she heard Potter continue. She huffed and rolled her eyes at Blaise who nodded silently.

"Ill? What's wrong with him?" The Gryffindor asked belligerently, not moving from the doorway.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor and if you don't sit down now I'll make it fifty," Snape snapped. "He is, as I have already said twice now, ill. Now pull out your textbooks to page three hundred and ninety four."

There was a shuffle of pages as students riffled through their textbooks.

"Werewolves? But sir- we aren't supposed to cover those yet!" Patil said shrilly. Pansy snorted, several other Slytherins rolling their eyes at the Gryffindor response.

Snape turned around and looked at her for a moment.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion Ms. Patill. Your class is far behind and it is, alas, my job to do the best that I can though under the circumstances..." he trailed off snidely. After a moment he looked up and began to prowl around the class.

"Who can tell me four distinctions between a werewolf and a true wolf?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned into Blaise to whisper, "oh honestly. It's obvious."

Across the room, Patil raised her hand and began to speak.

"Sir, please, the tail of a werewolf is tufted while the-"

"Did I call on you, Patil?" Snape asked, bored, black eyes fastened on her. "That is twice now you've offered your opinions out of turn. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Weasley huffed and stood up.

"Oi! You asked for someone to tell you, why'd you ask if you obviously didn't want to know?"

Silence. It was as if the room collectively held their breath. Slowly, Snape turned towards the boy, one eyebrow rising.

"Fifty points for speaking out of turn and detention, Mr. Weasley."

Studying alone that night, Hermione picked out text after text in the library. Not that there was much on werewolves. Hermione grimaced and began jotting down information for the outline.

"Proposed werewolf register...proposed bill banning werewolves from jobs requiring interaction with the public...proposed legislation on keeping werewolves from having children...this is horrible!" Hermione muttered. In irritation she grabbed another book only to find it as prejudiced as the former, if not more so.

"Werewolves, being beasts of the land and requiring strict control of, have forced the Ministry into adding werewolves to the Capture And Kill squad's creature list...'we must take care to guard ourselves from the werewolves and keep these beasts from our women and children, lest they take the very best of our society and infect it'..."

Hermione shook her head and grabbed another tome. Her notes were ridiculously limited at the moment.

As the evening wore on, Hermione became immersed in her studies. Much of what she'd read couldn't be put into any real essay, at least any essay that wasn't biased propaganda, and yet she couldn't seem to stop reading. In frustration she finally grabbed a calendar and compared the dates of a werewolf's 'danger zone' to a woman's monthly.

"A werewolf is a danger only as he is a transformed animal, during one night of each month under the full moon...that's today isn't it?" She murmured, lost in thought. Strange thoughts and bits and pieces began to tickle the back of her brain. Something was amiss.

"Why did Professor Snape assign us that essay in the first place? He knows full well we aren't due to cover werewolves for several months..."

Hermione sat there in confusion and frustration, until her father's words floated back to her.

"If ever you can't understand a problem, write out every relèvent fact pertaining to it, and some that don't seem pertinent. Logic will connect on paper what your brain can't see in your mind."

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and began scribbling. Before long, she had a rather large, and growing by the second, list of facts to consider. And put together, they all seemed to point to one thing.

In a rush, Hermione began throwing her books into her bag, checking her watch at the same time.

7:45. Enough time to check hospital before heading to the common room. If she moved fast she'd make curfew.

When Hermione arrived, Madame Pomfrey was in her office. The only visible person was the youngest Weasley, cleaning bed pans for mouthing off to Snape in Defence. Professor Lupin was absent.

Hermione returned early the next morning before breakfast to see the professor now lying in a cot, covering in bandages and scars, fast asleep. She nodded to herself, and slipped out of the wing in the early morning light.

 **A:N/ Thanks to CocoLocoKelby for letting me know about the formatting issues. FML. Haven't hardcore edited this because I was on a plane without internet. Wish me luck tonight I'm going on a first date and procrastinating because I'm nervous AF.**


	33. Are You Sirius?

"Oh merlin Hermione no no _no_ , you simply cannot wear that!" Daphne moaned. "Weather looks windy and a wee bit chilly…" she drifted off into thought for a moment, then tossed a light blouse to Hermione, who grimaced.

"Daphne. It's Octobre. In _Scotland_. That is horribly impractical."

Pansy, entering the dorm behind them laughed.

"Someone here doesn't know Tactics 101. If you're cold, Blaise has to put his arm around you and lend you his jacket to keep you warm. Duh."

Behind her back, Daphne rolled her eyes but said nothing. After a few minutes of half hearted debate Hermione huffed and grabbed a jumper before Daphne could respond then ran out.

Blaise stood waiting outside the common room door with flowers and proper wizard robes. Rather like a fairytale, Hermione thought, the exotic prince come to sweep her off her feet.

"Bellissima," he said, smirking.

Hermione, for reasons she refused to think about, blushed and shyly reached for his outstretched hand.

Daphne had rather understated the weather. 'Windy and a wee bit chilly' didn't exactly conjure up images of the gale that was throwing itself at the castle. Though there was certainly something to be said for Blaise pulling her flush against him and casting warming charm after warming charm.

"Three Broomsticks?" he yelled.

"What?" Hermione yelled back.

Blaise shook his head and steered her through the streets to the pub. Inside, Rosmerta was rushing about with tankards and carelessly waved them towards a table. Blaise, clearly conniving his way through the entire date, led Hermione to a corner booth and slipped in after her to snuggle close.

Daphne and Theo sat discussing the effect of emotion versus following correct theory in spells when Hermione stumbled into the Great Hall, followed by Blaise. Both were soaking wet. Draco meanwhile, was too busy bragging to Greg and Vince while Pansy fed him to notice. Hermione ignored the pang of sadness and stuck her chin out.

"Well?!" Daphne demanded as she sat down. Hermione patiently filled her plate before looking at her friend.

"Well, he took me to the Three Broomsticks and if you mean to tell me that the hurricane outside is just a wee bit of chill, then I seriously worry for you."

Theo laughed.

"Let me guess. She pulled the 'wear light clothes so he has to hold you' card?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she hissed. "Yes she did. And when I fall ill with pneumonia, you can nurse me back to health so merlin help me."

It was Daphne's turn to laugh as she waved Hermione's concerns away. Their banter continued throughout dinner and into the dungeons where Snape stood waiting. Silence fell like a blanket over the Slytherins as they saw their Head of House standing with his arms behind his back, face more pinched than ever.

"Someone," his face twisted into an ugly sneer, "has snuck into the castle and attempted passage into the Gryffindor tower to the point of violence. The Headmaster has summoned all students to sleep in the Great Hall tonight while we search the castle for the perpetrator."

Whispers rippled across the room, though surprisingly everyone remained calm.

Snape stood rigid and imposing as silence fell again.

"Should I hear of indecent conduct from any of my students," he looked hard at Draco and Pansy, raising an eyebrow, "they shall be...dealt with. Well, what are you waiting for? Get out."

The Great Hall was rather eerie at night. Peaceful, Hermione supposed, if there weren't so many people and ghosts floating about. At the moment however, it was quite crowded, and the floating candles had a nasty tendency to whack people in the head if they didn't pay attention when they stood up. Teachers came and went, whispering to each other or the ghosts in urgent tones, which certainly didn't help Hermione to sleep. Daphne, Theo, Blaise, Millie, and her Ravenclaw friend were all huddled in a group and while Draco wasn't with them, he'd chosen to condescend with Greg and Vince instead of Pansy who was sullenly slumped against the wall.

"Professor you remember what I had told you at the beginning of the year?"

Snape's low voice floated through Hermione's waking dreams until she roused herself to hear Dumbledore reply, "...Unlikely anyone inside this castle would help Sirius Black sneak in."

Hermione covered her mouth to hide the sharp intake of breath, but they'd already moved away.

Saturday dawned bright and early, if wintry. After the break in on Halloween rumours had flown rampant as to whether or not the coming quidditch match would be cancelled.

"It _ought_ to be," Hermione muttered more than once. "How about we test our luck after a security break in by shooing all of the students outside where a murderer is waiting to kill someone? Oh yes what a brilliant idea, said Dumbledore probably." she'd say sarcastically. But the boys only shushed her as Daphne shrugged and flipped her hair awkwardly.

When it became apparent nobody was going to cancel the game, Draco resumed bemoaning his arm with vigour until Pansy ran to beg Snape remove Slytherin from the day's competition. In retaliation Hermione furiously ignored the gloating pair and hid in the library for the rest of the day and nothing Blaise could say would pull her out of her mood.

"Hey 'Mione you going home for Christmas?" Blaise asked casually. She shrugged distractedly and he moved to slip an arm around her waist. Hermione raised an eyebrow. When he gently began playing with her hair she relaxed and leaned against him.

He nudged her. And again. Finally she set her quill down in mock frustration and turned to look at him.

"Did you want something, Blaise? Or are you here merely to torment me?"

He laughed and pecked her nose before she could duck.

"Who says I can't do both mio angelo?"

At her look (and suddenly scary looking quill) he quickly added, "I was simply wondering if you were going home for the hols, _as I asked before._ "

She rolled her eyes.

"Any particular reason for that? I might not know all your pureblood rules but I gather a young unmarried woman staying at a young unmarried man's home is...frowned upon."

Blaise snickered at the thought.

"You know Mrs. Malfoy would just have kittens if she heard. But no," he switched topics quickly, brushing hair out of Hermione's face. "Rumour has it the girls might be staying at Malfoy Manor, and I know for sure the boys certainly are."

Hermione stiffened.

"Will Pansy be there?"

 **A:N/ No this isn't abandoned, though I do apologise for not updating in quite a while. Tried to update More Than A Brother's Duty to calm some people but of course it's not the same. My personal life has rather imploded these past few months so...priorities. Thanks to the people who reviewed and graciously begged me to continue this. I'm still not abandoning this, however I don't have an update schedule and shit is still crazy here.**


	34. Black Rumours

Despite what Blaise said, Hermione continued to drag out her decision on Christmas. Of course, Draco was often seen bemoaning his arm loudly and letting Pansy pamper him, something that made Hermione seriously question if she could deal with his ego for an entire two weeks at the Manor.

November came and went in a flurry of poor weather. Before long, Snape had posted the list of those staying at Hogwarts.

"You going to stand there all day?" Theo said to Hermione, making her jump. She shrugged and ran her finger along the bulletin board.

"I'm just trying to decide if it's worth it…"

Theo nodded. A moment later, Blaise took his place and wrapped her in a hug.

"Just think, if you go to Malfoy Manor for Christmas we can watch his mother fawn over you and sniff at Pansy." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione relaxed slightly and turned to him, suddenly grinning.

"Does she not like Pansy or something? I would have thought…"

Blaise shook his head.

"Not much no. Draco's father has business dealings with the Parkinsons but they still view them as beneath the Malfoy name. Mr and Mrs Malfoy would never let Draco marry down like that."

Not surprisingly Blaise's statement was less than reassuring to Hermione. Even so she eventually made up to go with the Malfoys, though she refrained from telling anyone at school save writing a letter to Mrs. Malfoy and her mother asking permission.

Lupin's lessons were much more enlightening than Lockhart or Quirrell had ever been, and Hermione found that sitting away from Draco (and Pansy by association) let her begin to actually enjoy the teacher. Granted it was slightly difficult to appreciate the teachings of a known werewolf especially considering the social stigma against them. But that hardly bothered Hermione.

"You could at least appreciate the lesson he gave us on Hinkypunks a few weeks ago," she said to Theo after one wintry day of classes.

"And why would I appreciate them?" He challenged. "Lupin's a ragged man Dumbledore picked up off the streets, just like the last two. Hinkypunks don't apply to us. Just like everything else in that ridiculous class."

Hermione stared at him, taken aback.

"You didn't hear? They found a nest of Hinkypunks out around Hogsmeade. We have a trip to the village coming up! He quite literally just taught us something that would be good to know. 'Don't apply to us…' how absurd."

Theo rolled his eyes.

"Oh well never mind then. The man gave us an applicable lesson. Perfect. He's still dumb." Theo said sarcastically. "And weird too! Lupin's sick like every other day what is with that?"

Anything Hermione might have responded with was cut off by a loud voice from behind them.

"You _would_ have something against Lupin-" the younger Weasley sneered.

"I don't think that boy could avoid fights if someone promised to lift his family from their pigsty home for free in return," Hermione whispered to Theo.

"-Can't have your own mind can you? Gotta follow what Malfoy says and do what he wants don't you? Lupin, and Hagrid, are the best teachers in this school, but you're just a snake. Can't expect some snake would like a teacher who handles monsters and a teacher that fights the dark arts eh?"

Hermione gasped and Theo's eyes narrowed. Slowly, he slipped his hand towards his wand at his waist.

"And what are you suggesting Weasley? Have a problem with my family?"

Potter appeared from around the corner, immediately noticing the growing conflict between the boys.

"Ron! Hagrid just wrote. It's about Buckbeak." he yelled across the hall.

Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding as Weasley sniffed at them once and turned away. When they were a sufficient distance away from the Gryffindors she turned to Theo and whacked him once with her DADA textbook.

"Couldn't you at least wait until we're in Hogsmeade for that little show?" she asked, exasperation evident. Theo looked at her for a moment, appearing to think something over in his mind.

"When we get to the common room, ask Draco what the deal with Sirius Black is." he said finally.

Hermione snorted. "No, no I am not going to wait and 'ask Draco'. For one thing, he's probably wrapped around Pansy somewhere and for another, this is ridiculous. You're clearly just as capable of telling me."

"Well...yeah, but…"Theo stuttered, blinking a few times. "Daphne doesn't know either and it's easier if Draco tells everyone at once because he knows more than me or Blaise."

Hermione didn't talk to Theo much for the rest of the day. Though they all had lunch and dinner together, she waited until the evening in the common room to ask, since the subject was somewhat of a mystery to her and Black was a sensitive subject anyways. Books spread around her and Daphne, wands out as they scribbled essays and references onto parchment in the second floor library. Downstairs, Theo and Blaise sat in another stack of books surreptitiously copying off each other while Draco and Pansy 'snuggled' in a seat by the Black Lake windows.

"Daphne?" she asked hesitantly finally. "Do you think you could ask Draco something for me? I'm afraid if I get near those two I'll get infected," she said with a grimace.

"What do you want me to ask?" Daphne asked, laughing.

"Ask him about Black. Theo said he knew something on him."

Despite their unspoken deal to not say that Hermione was asking, Draco looked up to Hermione anyways when Daphne asked. Theo, seeing what was happening from his table among the stacks, gestured to Blaise until the six were circled up in the small area like some bizarre form of story time.

"I was just asking Draco if he knew something on Black, since I'd... _heard a rumour_." Daphne emphasized, tilting her head at Hermione.

Blaise snickered behind his hand and Theo smacked him, then said, "Daphne we've been friends for years and you're just as subtle now as you were back when you asked mother for-"

Without warning, perfectly contained and poised Daphne lunged at Theo and clapped her hands over his mouth screeching "Don't say a word you git!"

Hermione looked at Blaise, who winked behind Theo's struggling form. Draco, on the other hand, was howling with laughter. Pansy pouted at being left out of the joke, despite Hermione sharing her position.

After Daphne finished silencing Theo and promising death, destruction, and an ugly wife on his head, she grinned a bit wildly and waved at Draco to continue his yet-to-begin story. Though Hermione was too distracted at this new side of Daph she'd never seen before, she reluctantly turned to Draco as he smirked at the attention.

"Now you're all paying attention-"

"I was paying attention from the beginning," Pansy whined.

"Black is, as you might know, my mother's cousin. Walburga's son."

The others nodded in understanding, though Hermione must have looked quite confused because Daphne held up a hand and said "Walburga and her husband were...not supporters of the Dark Lord, but they were quite alright with the Dark Lord's stance on blood supremacy. Their younger son was a Death Eater before he died, and Sirius rebelled against them as completely as possible. Sorted into Gryffindor…"

"Oi!" Draco yelled, flapping his hands. "You're ruining the story! Anyways...yeah Black went against his mother as much as possible and became friends with Potter in school. Both of them were purebloods so it wasn't like he was sleeping with Gryffindor muggle borns...but even so. The Potters were known blood traitors. So Black befriends Potter and the Potters have a kid and name Black the godfather. Then when the Dark Lord is hunting them they go into hiding. Whatever spell they used, Black was tied to it. And rumour says the Potters were unplottable, invisible to everyone unless and ONLY unless Black told people where he was. So guess what happens? The Dark Lord is going after Black to get to the Potters, but they wig out and decide to help Black out and change the spell so that their other school friend, Pettigrew, is tied to the spell. But, wait for it," Draco could barely hold his laughter in to tell the tale, "Pettigrew was a Death Eater spy and he sold them out to the Dark Lord and then two of the three Potters were dead. But most people only know that Black was in the spell, they don't know about the switch. So Black gets thrown in Azkaban after he kills Pettigrew, and now he's escaped and is looking for Potter. But if he's anything like my aunt he'll be raving mad by now so who knows."

Hermione looked at her friends."You all...are crazy. And there is no way I am sleeping tonight. Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Oh no problem" said Theo cheerfully.

 **A:N/ I know the chapters are...less than frequent. Thank you for the encouragement and the comments and reminders to keep posting! If y'all are game I might post a little, I dunno the word, small fluff chapter on Christmas? Take a break from the plotting and kids being anything other than kids. Sound like something y'all would read? Maybe a Christmas on French beaches?**


	35. Thaphne

December 18 dawned cold and sharp, a perfectly wintry day. And of course, the last Hogsmeade visit _would_ be scheduled after the temperature drop, Hermione thought ruefully.

Millicent was staying behind with Pansy while Draco, Greg and Vincent took to the town supposedly to buy Christmas presents. Theo, Daphne, Blaise, and Hermione took their time getting ready and wrapped in layers before working their way through Filch's looong line of security to meet the boys.

"You'd think they would allow heating charms to prevent frostbite," Daphne grumbled as they battled the wind on the village road.

"Yes well, this school does half the things they shouldn't and ignores much of what they should do." Answered Blaise from beneath nine layers of wool.

Despite the weather, Hogsmeade remained as crowded as ever, with last minute Christmas shoppers and students and residents alike searching for warm drinks and buildings between the cold. Daphne and Theo wandered off soon enough, no doubt looking for the most high end shops they could find. That of course, left Hermione with Blaise.

"You don't suppose Draco and the others are in The Three Broomsticks do you?" asked Hermione, shivering.

Blaise shook his head. "Have you ever known Draco to go for that place?" he snickered at the thought. "The first words out of his mouth would be 'if my father knew about…' and he'd proceed to find fault at anything and everything."

Hermione giggled at the thought, joining in. "Worse, he'd find Potter immediately and spend the day following him around."

She assumed an overly snooty voice and exaggerated her face. "Oh how _awful_ that Potter is! (Please notice me) I hope he drops dead! (Do you expect he'd sign an autograph for me)?" Hermione swooned for effect at the end, laughing as Blaise caught her and twirled her around.

Blaise leaned in, bumbling around their scarves and thick cloaks, before softly kissing Hermione. It ought to have been perfect, right out of her fairytale books with snow falling around them and street lamps casting a golden glow on the couple. But it felt off, and the longer they held the kiss the more certain Hermione was that she wished it was Draco kissing her instead of Blaise.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, breaking the kiss.  
Blaise immediately pulled back as she put her hands up, face apologetic.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Blaise asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, eyes wide. "Blaise…" she said softly, "I'm sorry. But this, I'm not ready for it, and I don't think that we can be more than friends." Inwardly she cringed at the thought of the attention she'd willingly lapped up the past few weeks. How had she let it continue? The hurt expression on Blaise's face was more than enough to curdle the enjoyment into regret.

He simply nodded, and nodded at the village. "I kind of figured. Shall we head back? I'm sure they're looking for us."

The train ride the next day was awkward, to say the least, but not for the reason Hermione had expected. Blaise was perfectly normal and polite, but Theo and Daphne seemed to be dancing around each other strangely. When the platform warning came and the girls left the booth to change, Pansy and Hermione pounced.

"Daph. Spill." Pansy demanded, smirking. Hermione was right behind her.

Daphne shook her mane of hair and laughed.

"Could you two be more obvious? Please? Merlin knows someone on this train doesn't know something's up."

Hermione gasped. "So?! What happened?"

Daphne smirked, but refused to say anything for the rest of the train ride.

"Walls have ears you know," is all she would repeat.

After dinner, Pansy nodded to the other girls, then tossed a carefully crafted excuse to the Malfoys before making her escape. Hermione, Daphne, and Millie quickly followed.

"Well?" Pansy demanded in the safety of their room.

"Well what?" asked Millie, confused.

Hermione smiled and, looking at Daphne, said "Millie dearest, did you notice any...tension, in the train ride today?"

Daphne scoffed and threw her hands up.

"Oh alright already," she said, a blush rising in her cheeks. "Theo and I...we talked yesterday."

At the expectant stares she quickly continued.

"His father has apparently spoken to my parents. Nothing set in stone yet," she assured hastily to raised eyebrows. "But...my parents have long been friends of the Notts. My mother helped raise Theo after Mrs. Nott passed away. This isn't exactly unexpected."

Inwardly, Hermione cringed at the thought. They were practically arranged to be married! It took a great deal of reminding herself that they were wizarding nobility to calm down. If she'd been paying attention she might have noticed the Malfoys were grooming her much more so than Pansy. In fact, a great many indicative incidents went unnoticed by Hermione.

Theo and Daphne took to holding hands sometime during the hols. Mrs Malfoy only smiled and offered more dessert, and if she quirked an eyebrow anytime Pansy tried to hold Draco's hand, well, only the eagle eyed noticed.

 **A/N: It's been a while! But happy NaNoWriMo everyone here ya go! I know I asked if anyone wanted a fluff chapter of Christmas but Blaise needed to be shut down and Theo/Daphne are a little pet pairing of mine:) I have an outline and a schedule I'm following for this story to keep everything book-accurate too, but if y'all catch anything please let me know.**


	36. Christmas Duels

The fires were burning low, and shadows flew long across the halls. In the distance a clock chimed the hour: midnight. And yet, less than half the house was sleeping as they ought.

SIx figures huddled behind Malfoy Manor bookshelves scouring page after page, book after book, in fading light.

"I don't suppose we could simply build up the fire ourselves?" Hermione finally asked after suppressing another shiver.

Pansy wrinkled her nose in distaste and snuggling closer to Draco. "That's the servants' job, duh." She switched tones like lightning, a crafty look in her eye. "Any witch or wizard can just cast a heating spell. It's not like we're _muggles_."

Theo raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. _Typical_ , Hermione thought. They may be her friends but who wouldn intervene on her behalf if the choice was her or a pureblood?

"Here," Draco murmured eventually. "I found a few new ones we can try, but they look difficult."

He passed his book around carefully. In the dim light Hermione could barely make out the words, or the diagrams. But for once Draco was right: it _did_ look difficult, even for her and Theo, judging by his scrunched expression.

"Do we even know how to reverse it?" Daphne asked fearfully. "I refuse to be stuck as a bird for the rest of my life."

Blaise took the book, eyes glazing over as he mumbled the phrase. After a moment he looked up. "It doesn't require a healing spell so I assume the standard reversal spell should work."

Draco snorted. "I'm not dueling with that under a mere assumption! Father would-"

"Your father would know how to reverse it. We'll be fine." Hermione cut in.

Out of habit, they split into their regular pairings. Hermione faced off against Daphne in one row of shelves, while Pansy sauntered away with Draco, leaving Theo and Blaise in their own row. In a flash, duels erupted across the library, a cacophony of crackling and voices throwing out curses. It wasn't long before the lack of adequate heat or light was forgotten.

"Avifors!" Blaise yelled, slashing his wand down. The curse fizzled and hardly made a sound, leaving Theo room to pounce.

"Mucus ad nauseum!" In the same moment that he cast, Theo threw up a shield and fired yet another at Blaise who was now blocking with one hand while holding his nose. At "Calvario", Blaise threw a last ditch Protego and begged uncle to a smirking Theo.

Two rows over, Hermione's hair was now roughly four inches wide as she cast spell after shield after defensive spell after hex. Daphne was nearly as disheveled, but neither girl had yet landed anything and the furor was growing.

"Petrificus Totalus! Expluso! Mimble Wimble!" Slash slash swipe, swish and flourish, around and around the girls went, but little progress was made and the harmless spells did nothing save bounce off their shields. In a last ditch attempt, Daphne whipped her arms out, barely whispering 'Expulso'. The spell broke Hermione's shields like dust in the wind, throwing her fifteen feet back and slamming the girl into the far wall. Immediately Theo, Blaise, and Daphne rushed after her.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

"Are you alright?"

"Is that supposed to bend that way?" Theo asked dryly, pointing at her leg. He knew full well Hermione's legs were quite alright but seeing Daphne snap out of her growing panic to berate him made the comment worth it. Blaise only laughed and helped Hermione up. In the distance, Draco and Pansy came running, both flushed and more disheveled than anyone wanted to really see. Theo only raised an eyebrow while Hermione waved away their concern.

"I'm quite alright, there just might be a bruise or two tomorrow is all. _Really_."

Draco nodded, not quite convinced. "I think perhaps that's enough for tonight. If you're feeling up to it we can duel again in a few nights, but absolutely nothing until then."

Everyone seemed surprised by the authority in his voice. Hermione, somewhat peeved, said "Oh yes thank you, Healer Malfoy." and stomped off.

Blaise coughed. "Good job mate."

Theo laughed at Draco's confusion who just stood saying "Birds eh? Bloody strange sometimes."

Unbeknownst to the young students, Lucius and Narcissa were quite aware of the extracurricular activities, thank you very much. If the library was conveniently unlocked, or certain spell books left lying around, well, what could they say? There was hardly a family of the Sacred Twenty Eight who _didn't_ have unsavoury spellbooks in their collection. Of course, the Malfoys were somewhat different in that the Dark Lord himself had supplemented their personal library greatly.

"I think perhaps, it's time we moved them beyond harmless school jinxes," Lucius said one evening, looking out across his gardens. Behind him, Narcissa stilled.

"Darling, until that Pansy chit leaves Draco alone and they both demonstrate a greater propensity for maturity, Walburga's books stay under lock and spell."

Lucius considered her words for a moment,then shrugged. She was probably right.

"Even so…" he tried again. "They're growing up. And worse, the Dark Lord will take any negligence in their training as a lack of loyalty. Draco is still a child, but the others aren't. And worse, they won't care. We must start soon, if not now."

Narcissa came to stand at his elbow. She too, looked out at the dying light across their gardens. For a brief moment they stood wrapped in their own thoughts, until she murmured "Hermione will need occlumency training. Her honesty though delightful, is a double edged sword. She betrays her thoughts and intentions far too easily."

 **A:N/ Thank you all for the reviews and messages!**


End file.
